Escuela de Combate
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Taichi es un joven arrastrado por un pasado doloroso. Cuando se muda de ciudad se da cuenta de que ha ido a parar a los dominios de los Ishida.Tai debera pelear por el amor y el respeto de Sora. Summary pesimo.Taiora/Takari Cap6! NO YAOI
1. El video

**Buenas a todo el mundo, aparezco por aqui despues de mucho tiempo y dejando un fic aun por terminar. BIEN a los seguidores/as de Confrontacion, no os preocupeis, lo acabare pronto y tendreis el siguiente capitulo en breves, mientras tanto y dando rienda suelta a la imaginacion, viendo peliculas y series (sustituto de no tener internet) cree este proyecto que originalmente se iba a llamar de tres modos**

**-Street Combat  
>-The second for win<br>-HighSchool of the combat**

**Pero al no decidirme por ninguno (el ultimo lo dije en coña ) opte por el mas sencillo y el que mas se acerca a la sinopsis.**

**Bien sin mas dilacion, espero que juzgueis vosotros mismos, quien me conoce sabe que acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas =) **

**Escuela de combate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El video**

El timbre había sonado en la secundaria de Odaiba dando finalizado el primer periodo de clases. Los alumnos abandonaban el salón como si se tratase de una manada.

-Ya ves Yamatto, el video esta dando la vuelta a todo el distrito, incluso en todas las provincias de Japón – Comunicaba Ryo, un chico de 16 años moreno, alto y ojos azulados.

-¿Tan famoso es? - pregunto Yamatto, un chico de 16 años, rubio, alto y del mismo color de ojos que su amigo

-Miralo tu mismo – Ryo saco su teléfono móvil y se lo enseño al rubio, que solo pudo medio sonreir mientras miraba el dichoso video

-Así que quiere hacerse sentir espectador...y encima esta intentando conquistar mis dominios... - se trono los dedos mientras seguía con esa media sonrisa – Estúpido...no sabe donde se ha metido

En Hikarigaoka un moreno con el pelo algo desorbitado ayudaba a bajar el portón del camión de las mudanzas.

-Venga chicos, veréis como en nuestra nueva casa estaremos muy a gusto – Comunicaba una mujer castaña, de unos 40 años de edad – Vamos Hikari, despídete, Tai dale la dirección al conductor del camión

-Adiós Tasha, Raina, Renma, Ryoka...nos veremos muy pronto lo prometo – La castaña de ojos miel se abrazaba con sus amigas mientras compartían lagrimas de tristeza por la despedida

-Promete escribirnos un email nada mas llegar Kari, te echaremos en falta – Dijo Tasha sujetando las manos de la castaña

-Lo haré chicas, lo prometo – Hikari se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el coche, sentándose en el asiento trasero.

-En marcha chicos – Comunico la mujer, mientras el moreno de ojos marrones se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Ya le he dado la dirección al conductor del camión – Dijo sin ganas de nada, poniéndose sus auriculares e ignorando las "gracias" de parte de la mujer.

Era obvio que no se querían mudar, ni la castaña ni el moreno. Pero la madre de ambos, la señora Susumo Yagami no podía seguir pagando por mucho tiempo el piso que tenían, desde que su marido falleció ha tenido que hacer horas extra en la oficina, pero ni aun así conseguían llegar a final de mes.

Por suerte, Hikari Yagami, su hija pequeña había conseguido gracias a sus horas de practica y su campeonato de tenis ganado en su instituto, una beca para estudiar en Odaiba, una de las mas grandes escuelas de deportes de todo Tokyo. Habían alquilado una casa a 3 manzanas del instituto, por un precio que Susumo podía pagar sin hacer horas extra. Era una oportunidad para los tres, para conseguir cambiar de vida y dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás.

-Ya hemos llegado chicos – Comunico la señora Yagami bajándose del coche y mirando su nuevo hogar – Mucho mejor que el anterior...¿verdad chicos? - dijo intentando animar

-No compares nuestro apartamento en el centro de Hikarigaoka, con vistas al parque Suitomo, con esta casa al estilo americano enfrente de otras de la misma forma...parece que estamos en América...y no en Japón – Contesto el moreno bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose al camión, para ayudar a descargar sus cosas

-Hikari...¿te gusta? - pregunto su madre triste a su hija, que la sonrió con cariño y la regalo un abrazo

-Claro que si mama...veras como aquí estamos mejor – La madre la abrazo con fuerza intentando que sus lagrimas no fueran visibles para su pequeña hija

Al día siguiente Hikari y Tai se dirigieron al instituto de Odaiba, un edificio bastante novedoso con grandes instalaciones adecuadas para cada tipo de deporte, desde el judo hasta el Curly.

-Vamos Kari – Hikari se había quedado mirando sus canchas de tenis, pero su hermano la arrastro hacia dentro del edificio ya que la campana estaba apunto de tocar.

-Pero hermano...¿has visto que vistas?, esto es genial

-Si...genial, parece sacado de una película americana – Contesto con sarcasmo

-¿Que tienes con los americanos? Parece que les tienes manía... - Pregunto su hermana

-Algún dia te contare...

-¿Es por Mimi? - Pregunto Hikari encarándose poniéndose en medio

-Hikari...

-Es por ella verdad...desde que se fue de Hikarigaoka a has estado muy raro...y ya cuando padre falleció...

-¡Vaya si están aquí los nuevos! - Grito un rubio llamando la atención

-Alumnos, tirar para clase, el timbre sonó hace 10 minutos – Una profesora se puso en medio del rubio y de dos chicos mas - ¿Taichi Yagami y Hikari Yagami? - pregunto mirándoles a fondo

-Si señora... - contesto Tai sin apartar la vista del rubio

-Acompañarme por favor, os enseñare vuestra clase, Ishida, Akiyama, Kido, tirar para vuestra clase ahora mismo – Levanto la voz la profesora

-Enseguida maestra... - Medio sonrio el rubio mientras se llevaba a sus amigos

-Yamatto...ya esta aquí, parece que tu chica no lo hace del todo mal – Sonrió sádica mente Ryo

-Tendremos diversión después de todo – Acompaño la sonrisa un chico con gafas que a simple vista no impresionaba para nada

-No avancemos los actos Joe...lo primero es observación, después vendrá la bienvenida especial para un chico de su talla – Sonrió sádica mente el rubio de nombre Yamatto

Hikari fue enviada a su clase, nada mas entrar sintió las miradas de todos sus nuevos compañeros en la nuca.

-Bbbuenos...días – balbuceo haciendo una inclinación exagerada

-Yagami Hikari...¿no? - pregunto el profesor que en esos momentos estaba en la pizarra

-así es – contesto Hikari sonrojada

-Llegas 10 minutos tarde...pero para ser tu primer día de clase te lo dejare pasar, ahora por favor, siéntate al lado de Inoue si es muy amable y atienda, estoy explicando las ecuaciones de segundo grado

-Claro...lo siento

Hikari se sentó en su nuevo pupitre, al lado de una chica pelimorada con gafas para la vista que no quitaba el ojo de encima al profesor de matemáticas.

-Si es que...esta tan bueno... - suspiro haciendo que su nueva compañera levantara una ceja

-¿Ah si? - pregunto en voz baja mirando al profesor, que se esmeraba en que sus alumnos entendiese la formula para hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado completas igualando la incógnita a cero.

-Si ¿es que eres ciega? Su pelo caído liso moreno, sus ojos escarlata, su piel perfecta...seguro que no tiene mas de veintiséis años...por lo tanto, nuestro amor es posible – volvió a suspirar

-¿Que edad tienes? - pregunto sacando su cuaderno, para que no la regañaran

-Tengo dieciséis años – contesto dando otro suspiro, esta vez mas notorio

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Inoue? - interrumpió el profesor la clase al no parar de escuchar suspirar a su alumna menos aventajada

-¿EH?...etto...veras...yo...sigo sin comprender la ecuación – Se sonrojo haciendo que la chica Yagami soltara una risotada tapándose la boca

-No me lo puedo creer...Yolei, ayer estuvimos toda la tarde repasando esta formula, te hice 20 ecuaciones y las tenias bien...¿Que te pasa hoy? - pregunto preocupado

-Lo siento señor Kawaguchi, soy una idiota – Se entristeció, en ese momento Hikari sintió verdadera lastima por su compañera de silla

-Yolei...si vuelves a suspender mi asignatura, volverás a repetir curso y te echaran de la escuela superior, recuerda que estas en un grave apuro como te quiten la beca...no podrás seguir en el equipo de judo...por favor, esta tarde pasate por mi despacho, tendré que llamar a tu madre, lo siento mucho... - El profesor se entristeció también, era obvio que no quería llegar a esas medidas, pero su alumna no la dejaba otra opción.

-Profesor Kawaguchi, por favor...

-Lo siento Inoue, es mi ultima palabra...bien, ahora chicos, quiero que resolváis los problemas 3 y 5 de la pagina 158, y la 159 para mañana completita, podéis empezar ahora y el resto lo termináis en casa.

Tai acababa de llegar a su clase, nada mas entrar vio a los tres alumnos que antes le habían hablado, no tuvo tiempo de conocerles ya que una profesora se había puesto en medio, era su oportunidad, no había ninguna maestra, la que le había guiado se acababa de marchar. Quería saber porque esos tres chicos se habían dirigido a el con tantas confianzas.

-Hola, tu debes de ser el nuevo, me llamo Rika Takenouchi un gusto en conocerte – Le extendió la mano y acto seguido le beso en la mejilla haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara y al mismo tiempo se extrañara, no es común en Japon darle un beso en la mejilla a un chico si no le conoces de toda la vida.

-Eh Rika, deja de guarrear con el nuevo quieres, me pones enferma – Una rubia de ojos azules y pelo liso empujo a la pelirroja y se puso al lado de Yagami – Mi nombre es Zoe, Orimoto Zoe, te aconsejo que te alejes de la guarra esta, solo te traerá problemas...y quien sabe, también alguna ETS por zorrear – Le guiño el ojo y acto seguido soltó una risotada

-Seras Puta, yo no tengo ninguna ETS – se defendió la pelirroja

-¿Ah no?, entonces porque Henry tuvo que ir al medico ha hacerse una revisión cuando te acostaste con el en la fiesta de Yamatto

-Fue porque el quiso, desconfió de mi y encima el hijo de puta lo hizo sin condón, el problema lo tuve yo, que tuve que pedirle dinero a mi hermana para comprarme un test de embarazo

-Eso te pasa por zorrear con cualquiera

-Mira quien fue ha hablar, la puta rubia de Odaiba, te tiraste al equipo de baloncesto en la final del año pasado...ahhhh, no...a todos no, Ishida Takeru paso de tu cara y de tus pechos

-Ahora te has pasado guarra...

Taichi dio un paso hacia atrás mientras veía como las dos chicas se tiraban del pelo, no noto que alguien se ponía atrás de el y le cogía del hombro.

-Tranquilo, ya pararan – Escucho detrás de el, pero no pudo darse la vuelta ya que vio con asombro como dejaron de tirarse del pelo y llegaron a darse puñetazos violentos – Esto es normal en este instituto...Sora, para a tu hermana, esta dando mala imagen, el nuevo esta asustado – Utilizo un tono de sarcasmo que erizo los pelos de Yagami, hasta el punto en que se separo del agarre del chico de atrás.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto ocasionando una risa colectiva en toda la clase

-¿Que quien soy dices? - se acerco mas al chico hasta llegar a su oído – Soy Ishida Yammato, triunfador y campeón consecutivo dos años seguidos de Street Combat

-¿Street combat dices? - Era obvio que el moreno no conocía a detalles el deporte mencionado por el rubio ojiazul, hasta el punto de tener que arquear la ceja izquierda en señal de interrogación, poniendo en duda la mencion del rubio.

-¿No conoces street combat? - pregunto riéndose

-Es nuevo por estos lugares, seguro que es el típico niño de mama que no conoce a fondo la calle Yammato, ignora sus hazañas de Hikarigaoka y dejemosle tranquilo – Entro en juego el mediador del rubio, el chico de nombre Joe Kido, alto y con gafas de visión, pelo corto ligeramente teñido de azul oscuro

-Pensábamos que eras un pez gordo Yagami – La mano derecha de Yammato, Ryo Akiyama se acerco al moreno

Las chicas se habían dejado de pelear y ahora miraban al moreno con ligera decepción, se pensaba que era alguien importante que venia a hacerle competencia a Yammato.

-Buenos días alumnos, como ya sabéis la señorita Kasukabe no ha podido venir, soy el profesor sustituto, se que llego con media hora de retraso, pero lo ganaremos en la hora del recreo ¿Que os parece? - pregunto sonriente el profesor sustituto, que se llevo ya los primeros abucheos – sentaos ya de una vez, no estoy para juegos – se acerco a la pizarra y escribió su nombre en Kangi – Soy Satoshi Furukawa, abrir el libro de Lengua por la pagina 125...a ver...mitología Griega...perfecto...¿Alguien sabe de que trata el conocido libro de La odisea?...si tu...Kagami – menciono al alumno que levantaba la mano

-¿Es algo porno? - pregunto mirando al resto con una risilla

-Muy gracioso...veamos Kagami...¿Te gusta el porno? - pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice

-Profesor...eso ni se pregunta – se hizo el alagado

-Uyyy, Kagami, creo que el profesor quiere algo mas que una relación alumno-profesor – se rió uno de sus compañeros

-Cierra el pico Raito – contesto Kagami

-Bueno, como veo que vuestro compañero Kagami esta muy interesado en el porno, quiero que para mañana me entregues un resumen de los orígenes del porno en Japón y el resto del mundo...ah, eso si...a mano lo quiero y sin faltas de ortografía – El castigo hizo que mas de uno se riera del pobrecito Kagami – Y para el resto...quiero que para la próxima semana se lea el libro de La odisea y me entregue un trabajo de 500 paginas por las dos caras – El castigo colectivo volvió a lanzar abucheos e indignación por parte de todos los alumnos.

-Profesor – El nuevo de la clase levanto su mano

-Si...Yagami – le dio la palabra el profesor Satoshi

-La odisea trata de las aventuras que vivió supuestamente Ulises y su tripulación al acabar la guerra de Troya cuando se embarcaron de vuelta a casa. Poseidon requirió un sacrificio por haberles ayudado a ganar la guerra, pero Ulises se negó y Poseidon cambio de rumbo los vientos haciendo que estos se perdiesen y acabasen tomando otro rumbo... - Resumió Taichi dejando a la clase y al profesor con la boca abierta

-Bien...Yagami...bastante bien...bueno, como veo que te sabes el libro y se nota que te lo has leído, tu solamente tendrás que entregarme un trabajo sobre la Iliada..., el resto sobre la Odisea, y lo quiero para la semana que viene – De pronto el timbre interrumpió – Bueno, no lo olvidéis, nos vemos mañana chicos

El profesor abandono el aula y los alumnos se levantaron, algunos se dirigieron a observar aun mas de cerca al nuevo y otros aprovecharon para contarse alguna trivialidad.

-Ey, Homero, tenemos ahora clase de Biología en el laboratorio, ¿nos ayudaras a hacer formulación de los elementos? - se empezó a meter con el Ryoka, uno de sus compañeros

-Dejale en paz pajillero – De pronto y dejando a la mitad de la clase boquiabierta una chica le defendió...y no cualquier chica

-Perdona Sora...no sabia que ahora te dedicaras a defender a nenazas – Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dispuso a ir cuando Tai se defendió

-¿Quieres saber lo que te hará esta nenaza? - se dispuso a saltar sobre el cuando Sora le dio un tirón de la mochila

-Estate quieto si no quieres ser hombre muerto – le recrimino la pelirroja echándole el aliento en la cara poniendo nervioso a Tai

-¿Que estas diciendo? - se soltó del agarre y se fue por la puerta dando un portazo

-¿Porque le defiendes? - pregunto Ryoka, Ryo y Yammato se quedaron mirando

-Porque os estáis pasando un poco ya, lo del video seguro que era una maña de alguno, no parece estar interesado en las peleas, solo es un empoyon de segunda clase con sus rebeldías de adolescente nada mas

-¿Que eres ahora psicóloga? - pregunto riéndose Ryoka, pero recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Yammato

-Entonces no merece la pena que te hagas cargo de su hermana...¿no Sora? - pregunto Yammato con una media sonrisa

-No...no merece la pena

Al acabar la clase de Matemáticas, el profesor Kawaguchi abandono el salón dejando a los alumnos que respiraran un poco antes de otra clase, esta vez tocaba Ciencias Sociales.

-Tu debes de ser Yagami Hikari – Se acerco un chico moreno de pelos rebeldes

-Hola...si, me llamo Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto – Hizo una leve inclinación

-Soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero puedes llamarme Davids – le dio la mano

-Vaya...es muy pronto para que me llames por mi nombre... - se sonrojo Hikari

-Davids, deja en paz a la nueva – La de gafas se metió por medio

-Yolei, aquí nadie te ha dado entierro para la vela – hincho los mofletes Motomiya, ocasionando que Hikari se riera y no por hinchar los mofletes

-Jajajaja, creo que quisiste decir, vela en este entierro, jajajaja – se rió Hikari, haciendo que ahora Motomiya se sonrojara

-¡DA LO MISMO! - grito totalmente ruborizado

-jajajaja, eres muy gracioso Motomiya...- Hikari le tendió la mano – espero que seamos amigos

-¡CLARO! - sonrió Davids eufórico

-Bueno bueno bueno, ahora que os habéis echo amigos podemos ir a almorzar juntos – dijo Yolei cogiendo a ambos por los hombros y pegándolos a sus mofletes

-Por mi esta bien, pero tengo que avisar a mi hermano antes, ya que quedamos en vernos en la puerta de la cafetería – Hikari se acordó de su hermano mayor

-¿Tienes un hermano? - pregunto asombrada Yolei - ¿Es mayor? ¿esta bueno? ¿cuantos años tiene?¿hace deporte?¿cuanto le mide? - las preguntas empezaban a agobiar a la menor Yagami, sobre todo la ultima que hizo que esta se ruborizara hasta el punto de tener que taparse la cara con la carpeta

-Yolei deja de atosigar a Hikari, no le hagas caso a esta cerebro de mosquito...pero contestame solo a una pregunta...¿juega al fútbol? - pregunto cogiendo su balón

-Esto...si, en la otra secundaria el era el capitán...hasta que hubo una pelea...y bueno, para no manchar el nombre del equipo, se fue y dejo el fútbol... - contesto entristecida

-Cuanto lo siento...seguro que era un AS del fútbol, espero que algún día pueda jugar con el, alguna pachanguita – medio sonrio el moreno haciendo que Hikari sonriera

-Chicos...acaba de llegar... - Aviso Yolei haciendo que Davids dejara de sonreír y Hikari se extrañara de las palabras de la pelimorada

-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto intrigada

-Ahora lo veras...- Contesto Davids totalmente serio

De camino al laboratorio Tai iba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Acababa de terminar su primera clase en su nuevo instituto y ya estaba cabreado, triste, enfurecido, orgulloso y totalmente alucinado con sus nuevos compañeros. ¿Donde había ido a parar?, chicas de dieciséis-diecisiete años peleando como auténticos hombres, chicos muy callados y otros muy parlachines, algunos con dotes de luchador hablando de peleas callejeras y una chica que aterrorizaba a la mitad de la clase...enserio...¿Donde había ido a parar?

-Perdón...no me había fijado por donde iba – Y ahora encima se choca con alguien - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado ya que el chico se había quedado quieto mirándole de arriba a abajo

-Tu debes de ser nuevo... - murmuro mirándole

-Buena observación Einstein, si...soy el nuevo idiota de este instituto de locos...¿Y tu eres? Se me hace familiar tu rostro y tu pelo – Pregunto Tai mirándole también de arriba a abajo ocasionando que el chico medio sonriera

-Debes de ir a la clase de mi hermano...¿eres Taichi Yagami? - ¿Que coño pasaba? Se preguntaba mentalmente, todo el mundo le conocía parecía ser

-Así es...

-Bien...entonces no te daré una paliza...le prometí a mi hermano que no te tocaría...pero me has empujado y encima has echo que pierda el tiempo... - Se acercaba peligrosamente tronándose los dedos

-Oye...tío...no se quien es tu hermano...pero no me voy a poner a pelear con un chico en el instituto mi primer día de clase...ademas...seguro que soy mayor que tu – Se defendió Taichi dando pasos hacia atrás

-Vaya...así que los rumores eran falsos...eres un gallina, no pareces tan duro como en el video...y si, eres mayor que yo, tan solo tres años...pero aun así – Se puso totalmente serio – Te daré una para que mires por donde vas cuando andes, ¡payaso! - El chico se abalanzo hacia Tai, este le esquivo con agilidad, pero el otro levanto su pierna izquierda hacia la rodilla haciendo que Tai perdiera el equilibrio, al mismo tiempo con rapidez le cogió del brazo derecho y se impulso con su espalda haciéndole una llave de Judo tumbándolo y retorciéndole el brazo.

-Argh...suéltame maldito...argh...

-Recuerda este apellido...porque se te hará familiar hasta que acabes los 2 años de instituto que te quedan...soy Ishida...Takeru – Dicho eso el rubio ojiazul, presunto hermano de Yammato, se levanto de la espalda de Tai y siguió su camino hacia su clase mientras Tai se tocaba el brazo con dolor y se intentaba levantar, pero al apoyarlo contra el suelo se quejo y callo de nuevo

-Maldito loco...Ishida...entonces es el hermano del rubio aficionado a las peleas callejeras...malditos locos...

-No deberías de balbucear esas cosas en el pasillo...y menos hablando mal del apellido Ishida...claro..si buscas la muerte mas horrorosa de todas las muertes...sigue, vas por buen camino ignorante

-Ah..eres tu...para que te enteres...no necesito que me protejas y menos de los payasos de tus amigos, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Vaya, ¿así se dan las gracias por donde vienes?, pensé que Hikarigaoka era un lugar con una educación mas cultivada...por cierto – le tendió la mano la pelirroja – Soy Takenouchi Sora, hermana de Rika

-Taichi... - le tendió la mano y Sora le levanto ocasionando que este gritara de dolor

-Creo que te ha dislocado el brazo...ven, te acompañare a la enfermería – Este se apoyo en el hombro de Sora

-Gracias...

-Vaya, si conocías la palabra

-Menos bromas...no es mi día

-Ya...si se ve

Takeru iba caminando hacia su clase cuando su hermano se cruzo por el camino cortando el paso y metiendole un puñetazo tan rápido que si parpadeabas te lo perdías.

-Te dije que no te metieras, que no le tocaras...me has desobedecido – Takeru no callo al suelo, otro lo hubiera echo de la fuerza del impacto, pero aguanto con la cara torcida y sangrando de la nariz y del labio, sin cambiar su expresión en la cara. Se llevo su mano izquierda al labio y se lo toco, manchándose la mano

-Lo siento hermano, se había cruzado en mi camino y me había empujado...solo me defendí – se defendió de la acusación

-Lo vi todo imbécil...te dio sin querer...no te vuelvas a acercar a el...o la paliza, te la daré a ti, es una advertencia – Yamatto paso a su lado y le tendió a escondida un pañuelo, mientras Kido y Akiyama caminaban por delante, Yamatto le susurro al oído de su hermano

-No vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo nunca mas...lo siento...pero me desobedeciste, no puedo ser blando y menos contigo...limpiate y vete para clase

-Si...

Takeru se fue limpiando por el camino hasta llegar a clase, nada mas entrar dejo a todos impactados y extrañados.

-Dios...si Takeru esta asi...no quiero imaginarme como esta la victima...seguro que camino a la UCI del hospital – Murmuro Takato

-O peor aun...muerto – Susurro horrorizado Jean Paul

-¿Alguien sabe con quien se ha peleado? - pregunto una chica de nombre Gin

-seguro que luego nos enteramos – le contesto una amiga

Takeru se sentó en una silla atrás del todo y empezó a morder un boli mientras se impulsaba contra la pared en su silla.

-Hikari...si no quieres buscarte problemas, sera mejor que no te juntes con ese chico – Le aconsejo Yolei

-Si...Yolei tiene razón Hikari...es el demonio en persona, y su hermano...el mismísimo Satanás de Odaiba, todo el mundo conoce a su familia...y no son buena gente – Susurro Davids pendiente del rubio

-No parece tan malo como lo describís... - Hikari echo a un lado a Yolei y se fue acercando a la mesa de Takeru mientras el aula entera la miraba con asombro

-Dios mio...es una suicida...se va a arrimar a Takeru...después de haber tenido una pelea...no quiero mirar – se tapaban los ojos algunos

-Hi..¡Hikari! - grito angustiado Davids despertando la atención de Takeru que miro lo cerca que tenia a una chica

-Yagami Hikari – sonrio Hikari extendiendo una mano – soy nueva en clase, acabo de llegar trasladada de Hikarigaoka gracias a una beca que gane para jugar al tenis en este instituto...espero que nos llevemos bien

Takeru repaso cada palabra dicha por esa chica, la miro de arriba a abajo, pensando que estaba soñando se rasco los ojos y volvió a mirarla...pero no era un sueño...una chica se había atrevido a interrumpirle mientras se relajaba después de haberse peleado con un chico y haber recibido una soberana ostia por parte de su hermano mayor...o estaba loca...o se debía de tratar de la nueva...¿como dijo? ¿yagami?...ahora lo entendía todo...era la hermana de Taichi Yagami, el gallina de antes, entonces aun no le conocía, ni a el ni a su familia...volvió a mirarla, esta vez centrándose en donde todo hombre tiene la mirada cuando habla con una chica, porque para tener catorce años, la chica tenia un buen escote, y ademas...joder, estaba buena la hermanita del gallina.

-¿Yagami Hikari? - se levanto Takeru de un impulso mientras medio sonreia, toda la clase aguanto la respiración, Davids hacia amagos de ir y Yolei se mordía las uñas

-Así es – volvió a sonreír la castaña, Takeru pudo jurar que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bonita...no la iba a hacer nada, el no pegaba a las chicas, pero claro, tampoco podía ablandarse, y menos delante de la clase

-Haré excepción esta vez...acabo de cruzarme con tu hermano y darle una paliza... - Medio sonrió dejando a la clase muda de la impresión y notando como cada vez la mano de la castaña retrocedía y su sonrisa se borraba...Takeru noto como hasta su voz se apagaba – Por eso no te la daré a ti...pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme mientras estoy pensando y mucho menos en la clase...soy Ishida Takeru...nunca olvides mi apellido, porque mientras estés en este instituto, lo tendrás muy presente hasta cuando estés meando...

Y entonces...el mundo se acabo, o eso penso Daisuke y Yolei, y seguro que toda la clase entera, cuando sonó un golpe muy fuerte, tan fuerte que juraron que la mandíbula se había partido...

-Hi...hikari... - balbuceo Davids mientras sus piernas temblaban

-Como te he dicho antes...soy Hikari Yagami...hermana de Taichi Yagami...y tu no olvides nuestro apellido, porque lo tendrás presente...hasta cuando estés durmiendo, rubio oxigenado... - Medio sonrió Hikari, mientras agitaba la mano derecha, con la que le había atizado a Takeru, que estaba tan absorto, que ni le había dado tiempo a reaccionar ¿Esa chica le había dado una ostia mas fuerte que su hermano?

-Chicos siéntense, comienza la clase de Ciencias Sociales...hoy repasaremos las cordilleras en el mundo – El profesor llego y rápidamente se puso a explicar, mientras Takeru seguía de pie sujetándose su mandíbula

-Hi..hikari – susurro Yolei en su silla - ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer querida? - pregunto aun temblando

-Si...darle un buen repaso a ese imbécil – sonrió aun hablando en voz baja

-Hikari...has firmado tu sentencia de muerte...

-Tranquila...no conoces a mi hermano...

-Hikari..la familia Ishida es la mas peligrosa de toda Odaiba...no sabes donde te estas metiendo, tu y tu hermano...ademas...Takeru antes se enfrento a el...seguro que va camino a la UCI de algún hospital..

-No creo...seguro que miente y lo hizo para intentar intimidarme...mi hermano es muy fuerte y una vez cuando se peleo mando al otro al hospital de verdad...fue cuando se tuvo que ir del equipo de fútbol...

-INOUE, YAGAMI, dejen de hablar o se tendrán que marchar al despacho del director – aviso el profesor

-Si..lo sentimos – hablo Hikari por Yolei – tranquila Yolei, no pasara nada – sonrió a su nueva amiga mientras atendía al profesor

-Eso espero Hikari...porque ni yo ni Daisuke podremos protegerte...no de los hermanos Ishida...

Al salir de la enfermería Taichi tenia el brazo en un pañuelo atado al cuello para evitar que estuviera en bajo y así mantenerlo en alto.

-No te preocupes, Takeru no te volverá a tocar – le dijo Sora para tranquilizarle, cosa que ocurrió al revés

-Como pille a ese chico le daré hasta en el carnet de identidad...me pillo casi por sorpresa, ¿su hermano también es así?

-¿Quien Yammato?, jajaja, es peor...como se nota que no conoces a la familia Ishida...aquí en Odaiba tenemos un dicho...acercate a los Ishida de buenas y conseguirás todo..acercate de malas y mas te vale tener un buen seguro medico...y el testamento echo.

-Pues en mi barrio solo había un dicho...buscame y me encontraras, a un Yagami no se le intimida, al contrario, el te intimida...

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír...si en el fondo eres un cielo, no me creo las cosas que van diciendo de ti por ahí...no le harías daño ni a una mosca – Taichi se paro en seco y sora junto a el, sonrojado los dos se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que Sora guardo la distancia y tosió un poco para cambiar de tema – Por cierto...este fin de semana habrá una fiesta, es en casa de los Ishida, Yamatto es muy frió, no te invitara, así que no esperes invitación, el solo abre su casa para todos, habrá cervezas y mucha diversión...a mi me gustaría que fueras...

-No se...acabo de llegar y ya me han encendido esos Ishida...ademas, todos me conocen por no se que video...¿Tu sabes algo? - pregunto encarándose

-Yagami...en el almuerzo te enseñare la leyenda que has ido creando...te espero en el viejo olmo de detrás del pabellón

Sora camino mas deprisa dejando atrás al moreno confundido y pensando ¿Donde estaba el viejo olmo?

Llego la hora del almuerzo y el nuevo trió de amigos compuestos por Yolei Inoue, Daisuke Motomiya y Hikari Yagami se encaminaban hacia la puerta de la cafetería, donde la menor Yagami habia quedado con su hermano.

-Hola Taichi – saludo sonriente Hikari

-Kari...cielo vas a tener que comer sola lo siento...he quedado con...una amiga...y bueno...por cierto...¿quienes sois? - pregunto a los dos que la acompañaban

-Ho...hola, Miyako Inoue, mas conocida como Yolei..mmucho gusto – extendió la mano muy insegura la pelimorada

-Taichi Yagami – se la cogió desconcertado - ¿Y tu? - miro con desconfianza al chico

-Daisuke Motomiya – mas seguro le extendió la mano

-Taichi Yagami – se la cogió con fuerza

-Bueno...tengo que irme Hikari, lo siento, nos vemos a la salida

-Esta bien hermano, pasatelo bien con esa chica – le dio un codazo de complicidad

-No es eso...no es lo que piensas, bobalicona – le sobo la cabeza

-Imbécil – le saco la lengua

-Que bien se llevan...¿No crees? - pregunto el moreno a la pelimorada

-Que guapo es... - contesto soñadora

-Tu nunca cambias... - se llevo la mano a la cara

-Picha pequeña – insulto la menor yagami

-Tabla de planchar – insulto el mayor yagami

-Bueno chicos...creo que es hora de que dejéis de pelearos, por ahí vienen los profesores – Puso paz Davids

-No estamos peleando, es nuestro día a día – sonrio Hikari

-Así es...bueno enana, me marcho cuidate te quiero

-Y yo hermano, mucha suerte

-¡Que no es lo que piensas!

-Lo que tu digas...

-Ains...adiós – Echo a correr el moreno, pero cuando llevaba diez metros, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellos de nuevo – Por cierto...¿alguno sabe donde se encuentra el viejo olmo? - pregunto a los dos nuevos amigos de su hermana

-¿Habéis quedado en el viejo olmo?, oins...que romántico – se llevo las manos a la cara Yolei mientras hacia estúpidos movimientos

-Se encuentra detrás del pabellón deportivo del equipo de tenis, hay una especie de jardín muy bien cuidado por el equipo de jardinería y entre medios un olmo viejo, dicen que esta desde antes que se fundara la escuela, incluso dicen que desde la era Edo...allí se reúnen los amantes para..bueno, esta tan resguardado entre plantas que es imposible ver nada desde fuera, y cuando te acercas tienes que pisar tantas ramas que alertas a cualquier amante...vamos, el lugar ideal para echar un polvo entre clase y clase...espero que tengas protección – le dio un codazo Davids en señal de complicidad, esta vez Taichi le dio un capón

-No es eso a lo que voy...creo...bueno me voy – y ahora si echo a correr sin pararse

-Que guapo es tu hermano Hikari... - Yolei estaba tan sonrojada que casi sangraba por la nariz – Que pena que ya se haya echado novia tan rápido

-¿A ti no te gustaba el profesor Kawaguchi? - pregunto la castaña extrañada

-Eso es un amor platónico Hikari, me ayuda a soportar las intensas horas de matemáticas...pero tu hermano esta tan bueno...tiene el cuerpo tan marcado...seguro que tiene tableta de chocolate, dime Hika...¿tiene tablita de chocolate?

-Ains...me voy a almorzar – Hikari opto por no contestar y darse la vuelta para entrar a la cafetería, mientras Davids cogía a Yolei de la oreja y la metía hacia dentro.

Mientras tanto Tai había llegado al jardin del que le hablo el moreno amigo de su hermana, nada mas llegar contemplo lo bien cuidado que estaba y la cantidad de flores silvestres que decoraba las plantas, colores tan vivos como el rojo, el morado y el amarillo predominaba dándole una estampa primaveral, impropia para la época otoñal en la que se encontraban. Ando por el sendero del jardín, pisando las mencionadas ramas de las que hablaba el amigo de su hermana y alertando a su invitada que se levanto rápidamente y le espero con una sonrisa, haciendo que este se preguntara mentalmente si de verdad quería tema la pelirroja.

-Gracias por venir

-No hay de que...me tenias que enseñar algo...¿no? - pregunto arqueando una ceja y sonrojando a la chica, haciendo que por ente, este también lo hiciera

-Si...veras...no quiero que haya malos entendidos, supongo que para llegar hasta aquí preguntaste a alguien y te contó la historia de que los jardineros se encuentran aquí varias fundas de preservativos...y la verdad es que la historia es cierta, pero yo no vengo buscando eso... - contesto con la cabeza agachada y muy sonrojada

-Me imagino... - se sobo la nuca el moreno – nos acabamos de conocer...bueno...¿que es lo que me quieres enseñar? - volvió a preguntar

-Ven...agachate – le tendió la mano y ambos se apoyaron sentados en el viejo olmo, sora saco un Iphone de su bolsillo y puso un video – Vas a ver el porque todos te conocen...esto me lo mando una amiga de tu ciudad, que te grabó en tu ultimo partido...

El video mostraba al principio un marcador de un campo de fútbol, 2-1 iban perdiendo los locales, lo que es lo mismo el equipo de fútbol de Tai.

-Es la primera derrota de los Halcones de Hikarigaoka, el capitán Taichi Yagami ha vuelto a ser ausente en este penúltimo partido de la liga...estos tres puntos que van perdiendo les vienen muy mal, pues los Tigres de Hikarigaoka ganaron...sino ganan este partido, habrá alirón en el campo de los tigres mañana por la mañana, celebrando su decimonovena liga de Tokyo juvenil.

De pronto se ven que el arbitro pita una falta muy gorda y uno de los Halcones es lesionado, al mismo tiempo el entrenador se ve discutiendo con un jugador que acababa de llegar, en la camiseta marcaba el numero 10 y su peinado era parecido al de Taichi...en cinco segundos los espectadores sabían que el capitán de los Halcones acababa de llegar, Taichi Yagami.

-Parece que Taichi Yagami, el capitán acaba de llegar en un buen momento, seguro que el entrenador le saca, aunque le este echando una charla propia de un padre...seguro que no le hace gracia al capitán, después de que hoy se cumpliera una semana del fallecimiento de su padre.

El arbitro permite el cambio, el entrenador saco a Taichi y sustituyo a Kiminimoto que tenia la pierna sangrando por los tacos, los jugadores seguían protestando al arbitro, pues el defensa centro de los Fuertes de Nerima no había recibido amonestación ninguna.

-Fuerte injusticia en el campo de Hikarigaoka, hasta los espectadores se muestran indignados, el defensa centro Enne Bantea había recibido una amonestación en la primera parte, esta hubiera sido la segunda y la expulsión inmediata del campo.

Taichi salia al campo mareado, la cámara le mostraba todo aturdido y mareado.

-Seguro que el delantero centro Taichi Yagami ha vuelto a beber antes del partido, la charla del entrenador no le ha servido de nada, sigue mareado y sudando muy fuerte, y ademas esta discutiendo con su compañero de equipo para tirar la falta.

Taichi empuja a su compañero y este cae, en ese momento otro de su equipo se acerca y para a Yagami que estaba en un momento de des lucidez, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a caer.

-El delantero centro esta montando un numero en el campo, el partido sigue su curso y el arbitro saca la tarjeta amarilla al numero 10 de los Halcones de Hikarigaoka.

Taichi sonríe al arbitro, como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar, aunque bien sabia que le acaban de sacar una tarjeta amarilla, supuesta mente por perder tiempo, tiempo que no tenían en ese momento.

-El partido sigue su curso, el numero 10 se prepara para chutar, con el estado de embriaguez que tiene, no me espero nada bueno en su tiro.

Taichi corre carrerilla, pone una cara de estreñido y se dispone a chutar con todas sus fuerzas, el balón coge mucha potencia y le impacta en la cara del jugador, tirandole hacia atrás. El publico exclama una ovación, Taichi se pone a reír mientras no para de repetir "Le he dado en toda la cabeza", sus compañeros le miran con cara extrañado y van en su búsqueda para que no arme un escándalo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-El numero 5 de los fuertes de Nerima ha ido a regañarle por su actuación, Taichi Yagami le esta golpeando con violencia, parece que le utiliza de saco de boxeo, tremenda paliza, mirar que derecha e izquierda, parece mas un luchador de boxeo, que un delantero centro de un equipo de futbol juvenil, me temo que después de esto, va a necesitar un buen hospital y el numero 10 de los Halcones un buen abogado.

El video acaba con un Taichi enfurecido sujeto por los 10 jugadores restantes de su equipo y el publico gritándole injurias al jugador.

Taichi estaba desorientado en ese momento, hasta ese día no había podido saber la magnitud de su desastre en su ultimo partido, no sabia los trágicos sucesos que habían ocurrido ese día. Recordó que había pegado a un jugador del equipo contrario, pero no sabia que tremenda paliza le había pegado al rival, sus compañeros no exageraron con lo ocurrido, había tomado la decisión correcta al haber presentado su dimisión en el consejo estudiantil de deportes de la ciudad de Hikarigaoka.

-¿Ahora entiendes el porque de tu leyenda de "Luchador Borracho"? - pregunto Sora divertida

-¿Eso no era una película de Jackie Chan? - contesto con otra pregunta Tai también algo divertido – No sabia hasta donde había llegado ese día...recuerdo que bebí antes del partido...como cada tarde desde que mi padre había fallecido. El día del partido fue el primer partido al que mi padre no acudía...

-Entiendo que debió de suponerlo muy duro Tai...no te juzgo...pero le metiste tal paliza al jugador de los Fuertes de Nerima que estuvo hospitalizado 10 días

-Si...si fui a verle...lo único que hacia era lanzar injurias por su asquerosa boca – Recordó con gracia - ¿Pero con ese video ya se pensaban que era un magnate de la lucha libre?

-Así es...y todos se pensaban que venias a destronar al rey de Odaiba...¿adivinas quien es? - pregunto con cierta coquetería

-Si...Yammato Ishida...¿no es cierto? - Sora contesto con su sonrisa

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta? - pregunto acercándose demasiado, hasta el punto de susurrarle al oído, haciendo que la piel del moreno se erizara – Sera divertido...y tu oportunidad de juntarte con los mas grandes del instituto

..que lo piense – contesto nervioso

-¿Te pongo nervioso Taichi? - pregunto aun susurrándole en el oído - ¿Recuerdas los rumores acerca de este lugar?, aun tenemos 10 minutos hasta que toque la campana... - Sora le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja, mientras introducía su mano izquierda dentro de la camisa del moreno, haciendo que este se excitara por el contacto

-Quita la palabra nervioso de tu frase, y acertaras – contesto el moreno dándose la vuelta y tumbándola contra el suelo.

La campana había tocado, el nuevo trió de amigos se disponían a dirigirse hacia clase por el pasillo principal, cuando un rubio se puso por medio haciendo que dos de ellos tragaran saliva.

-Takeru... - susurro Davids apretando sus puños

-¿Que tal tu primer almuerzo Yagami? - pregunto medio sonriente el rubio ojiazul

-Bastante agradable sin tu presencia – Contestaba esta con otra media sonrisa - ¿Has venido a decirme que si he disfrutado de mi ultima comida Ishida?, porque te vuelvo a repetir, que ami, no me intimidas

-No...si se ve que he topado con alguien de mi talla...y eso me gusta – Sorprendente mente, delante de 7 alumnos, Takeru Ishida, el chico mas frió de toda la escuela, después de su hermano, le estaba dando la mano a una chica – Permite que empecemos de nuevo, Yagami...soy Ishida Takeru

-Yagami Hikari... - le contesto con un fuerte apretón de manos

-Tienes mucha fuerza para...

-¿Ser una chica? - contesto por el – Supongo que serán mis horas de entrenamiento intensivo del tenis que practico

-Eso sera...escucha, mi familia y yo damos una fiesta este fin de semana, nos honorarias mucho con tu presencia y la de tu hermano...¿Acudirás?

-Solo si son bien recibidos mis amigos – Contesto mirando a Daisuke y Yolei

-Si...bueno – Takeru miro con repugnancia al moreno y la pelimorada – Se puede hacer una excepción ese día...sera el sábado a las 23:00 en la mansión Ishida...ellos te guiaran

Después de ese encuentro fortuito, Takeru se dirigió a fuera del edificio, parecía ser que se quería saltar la hora de Economía que tocaba ahora, así que se dirigió al gimnasio que utilizaba el equipo de lucha libre del instituto.

Entro y vio a tres personas entrenando. Uno le golpeaba fuerte con las dos piernas al saco, cada 5 golpes cambiaba de pierna, otro se entretenía con un punching golpeándolo con las dos manos y el ultimo levantaba unas pesas tumbado en un sillín.

-veo que no perdéis el tiempo chicos – Nada mas escuchar su voz, como si de una orden se tratara, los tres chicos ignoraron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar atentamente y parar de entrenar.

-Takeru...claro, el campeonato esta a la vuelta de la esquina – Contesto un moreno con el pelo largo atado en una coleta rizada

-Tu y tu hermano estáis dando frutos a vuestros entrenamientos intensivos, Kouji – Hablo Takeru mientras avanzaba desde la puerta, pasando por el Tatami hasta donde se reunieron los tres. Miro al de la coleta y acto seguido al que no tenia coleta - ¿No es así Koichi? - pregunto al que tenia al lado

-Si...Takeru...entrenamos duro para no cometer la misma equivocación que en el pasado torneo – Contesto el que no tenia coleta y respondía al nombre de Koichi

-Takuya...¿Les estas enseñando? - Pregunto al que estaba levantando pesas

-Eso intento...Takeru – Respondió sin mas preámbulos

-Muy bien chicos..., Koichi...¿me honrarías con una pelea? - El nombrado se puso tenso y de un momento a otro empezó a temblar, su hermano gemelo al lado le dio un codazo escondido para que volviera al planeta tierra

-Si...Takeru...quiero enseñarte lo que he aprendido...

-Dale duro hermano – Medio sonrió Kouji escondiendo la preocupación por su consanguineo

Takeru se quito la camiseta, cogió unas protecciones y se puso unas vendas en los puños, al mismo tiempo cogió unos guantes y se subió al tatami, Koichi le iba copiando en el camino.

-Bien Koichi...veamos – Takeru cambio su medias onrisa por una mueca de enfado, tenso sus puños marcando su brazo y apretó los dientes, en ese momento Kouji si que temió de verdad por la vida de su hermano

-Creo que Takeru esta cabreado...yo que tu iba a por el botiquín – Murmuro Takuya a su lado mientras suspiraba

Las clases habían terminado por hoy, los alumnos acudían a sus taquillas a dejar los libros y coger los que necesitaban para estudiar, en ese lugar se encontraron los hermanos Yagami.

-Bueno Sora, nos vemos mañana – Sonrió Tai despidiéndose de la pelirroja, detrás de el Yamatto le miraba con una media sonrisa

-Yagami.. - Llamo con su voz, cortando toda conversación que había en ese pasillo en ese mismo instante – Creo que...Takenouchi te ha hablado de la fiesta que voy a dar – Yammato se percato de la presencia de Hikari – Vaya...así que esta es tu hermanita...muy guapa... - La acaricio la mejilla haciendo que Tai apretara los puños – Bueno...a lo que iba, el sábado doy una fiesta...espero tu presencia allí... - Medio sonrió mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro – No me falles... - Acto seguido siguió andando, al lado de el, como si de sus perros se tratasen iban Kido y Akiyama – Takenouchi...esperame – Se reunió con la pelirroja y salieron los cuatro por la puerta, mientras Tai no perdía ojo a ningún detalle

-Hermano... - Le llamo Hikari

-Si...lo siento Kari..vayámonos

Los hermanos Yagami abandonaron el edificio, y así terminaba su primer día en el nuevo instituto de su nueva ciudad...ambos aprendieron valiosas cosas de su primer día.

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo n.n  
>El segundo y el tercero estan escritos, pero no voy a echar toda la carne al asador, depende como vayan los comentarios, lo subire mas tarde o antes ^^<strong>

**Un saludo a todos**

**DFA**


	2. Amigos

Gracias por los comentarios ya han sido contestados n.n sin vosotros esto solo hubiera sido otro fic en la papelera de reciclaje XD

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amigos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo y el tercer día fue muy parecido en la vida estudiantil de los hermanos Yagami. Tai intentaba hacer una vida mas normal que la de sus compañeros de instituto, se obligaba solamente a estudiar y a pasar de los comentarios de sus compañeros, ambas cosas a la vez, le volvían loco. Sora parecía que había olvidado lo del otro día en el jardín, Tai no quería dar el paso para hablar con ella, y algo le decía que lo mejor era olvidadlo...pero...¿como olvidar sus labios sabor cereza? Y no solamente sus labios...tenia dos buenas razones para no olvidadla.

Pasaba cerca del campo de fútbol americano, cuando se metió por un túnel lleno de pintadas y empezó a escuchar golpes.

-¿Que es eso? - se acerco a una gruta que conectaba el camino del campo de fútbol americano, con el de béisbol – Pero que coño... - Estaba viendo con sus propios ojos como el rubio que le inmovilizo el brazo hace 3 días era espectador junto a dos chicos mas, como uno de ellos le estaba pegando una paliza a otro, un pelirrojo no muy fuerte - ¡EHH!, dejarle en paz – Taichi se metió con todo ahincó y empezó a soltar diestra y siniestra al otro chico, le metió una patada en la pierna y le sujeto del brazo, haciéndole una llave que tres días antes, Takeru le practico

-¡Dejale! yo puedo solo - Y por asombro, el mismo chico al que le estaban repartiendo estopa le pego una patada a Tai tirandole al suelo – No te metas...es mi lucha...yo puedo – Decía mientras se tapaba la hemorragia de la nariz

-Ya le has escuchado Yagami...el puede– Hablo Takeru, aun en la misma postura de antes...no se había movido un solo centímetro desde que Taichi aparecio en escena como si fuera un héroe. Takeru estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados remarcando sus bíceps y triceps en una camiseta blanca ajustada. Al lado de el un chico moreno de pelo rebelde parecido al de Taichi copiaba su postura mientras que un moreno con coleta se apoyaba en la pared del tunel.

-P..pero...yo pensaba...

-Largo de aquí Yagami... - Takeru esta vez utilizo un tono mas fuerte que el anterior, dando aviso que no aguantaria mas en la postura en la que estaba, y que sus nudillos querian marcha.

Taichi salio quejandose un poco del abdomen y jurando que jamas protegeria a nadie en ese instituto de locos...¿Que coño pasaba?

La castaña estaba teniendo un mejor dia, se llevaba cada vez mejor con su amiga pelimorada y con su hiperactivo amigo moreno, sabia que este ultimo se traia algo entre manos, y nunca mejor dicho, cuando le vio apareciendo por la clase con dos tickets.

-¡HOLA HIKARI! - Hablo casi a voces como hacia siempre que la veia

-Davids... - Ya se estaba tomando el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, aun que aveces se arrepentia, como hoy

-Tengo entradas para ir a ver la tercera entrega de Transformers, ¿Vendrias? - pregunto poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Esto...Davids...¿no te parece algo extraño que vayamos los dos solos al cine?, nos conocemos desde hace 3 dias...y...la gente podia pensar cosas que no son – Yolei pudo escuchar desde 3 pupitres de distancia como el corazon del moreno se partia, asi que tomo carrerilla y salto a cogerlo, antes de que se hiciera añicos del todo

-Que casualidad...justo mi madre me ha comprado un ticket, lo tengo en casa, asi que podemos ir los tres como buenos amigos ¿no crees Hikari? - sonrio a su amiga

-Cla..claro...los tres, suena mas convincente..trae – Hikari le quito el ticket de las manos a Davids y se sento en su sitio, el moreno cabizbajo se sento detras de ella y el profesor de Matematicas entro por la clase, haciendo que Yolei bajara la mirada y se concentrara en un garabato que hizo en su cuaderno la pasada clase

-Buenos dias chicos – El profesor se centro por un momento en la cabellera de Yolei, dio un suspiro y miro a la pizarra – Bien, hoy terminaremos las ecuaciones de segundo grado y nos centraremos en algo un poco mas complejo, pero muy divertido, los llamados...sistemas de ecuaciones – Escribio en la pizarra el nombre.

Habia pasado media hora desde que empezo la clase, Hikari estaba haciendo un sistema de ecuaciones por el metodo explicado de hoy, el de igualdad. No podia concentrarse mucho, algo la mantenia inquieta, y no era como su amigo de atrás no le quitaba ojo, a eso se habia acostumbrado en tan solo tres dias...si no que su amiga no estuviera susurrandola lo bueno que estaba hoy el profesor de matematicas.

-Yolei...eh...Yolei – la chisteo para que se diera cuenta, estaba tan metida en remarcar la X que no hacia caso a nada

-Si... - contesto con la voz triste, algo impropio de ella

-¿Que te pasa?, desde que ha venido Kawaguchi has estado rara...no me has hablado de el ni me has dicho lo bueno que esta hoy...y hoy si que esta bueno... - Hikari zarandeo la cabeza borrando la imagen del profesor de matematicas desnudo.

-No pasa nada... - Yolei suspiro, dando indicios que si que pasaba

-Yolei...cuentame...ayer quedastes con el en su despacho ¿no? - Yolei asintio - ¿Llamara a tus padres como te dijo? - Yolei nego - ¿ENTONCES QUE TE PASA MALDITA SEA? - Hikari levanto un poco la voz, rapidamente se tapo la boca y pidio perdon

-¿Algun problema Yagami? - pregunto Kawaguchi centrada en ella y al mismo tiempo su compañera Inoue

-Eto...nada profesor, que no se que me pasa hoy, me cuesta mucho resolver las dos incognitas X e Y

.Es normal Yagami, es algo nuevo para vosotros, no os desquicieis y hacerlo lo mejor posible – El profesor la sonrio y Hikari se volvio a sentar

-Yolei... - volvio a susurrarla – En el almuerzo me lo cuentas

-A mi tambien – Davids aparecio con su cabeza entre las dos chicas, se fijo en el cuaderno de Hikari y volvio para atrás – Asi que X=2 Y=4...ya decia yo

La cafeteria estaba tan llena como de costumbre y eso que hoy habia medallones de carne de cerdo con tomate, acompañado de arroz. Taichi intentaba saber donde se iba a sentar Sora. Estaba en la cola esperando con su bandeja cuando un chico se coloca a su lado.

-Hola...siento lo de antes – Taichi gira su cabeza y se encuentra con la nariz rota, el labio partido y multitu de hematomas del pelirrojo que antes intento salvar. Taichi intento ignorarle y seguir andando a medida que la cola se iba moviendo – Enserio...siento lo de antes...yo no queria ser mal educado, pero delante de Takeru...

-Entiendo – murmurmo Taichi esperando que se callara de una vez – Para todos vosotros los Ishida son como los capos de la mafia de este colegio...o aparentais ser fuertes o os comeran...¿no es asi? - Taichi dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio, esperando que se acabara la conversacion, estaba mas pendiente en saber donde estaba su diosa pelirroja...un momento...el chico ese es pelirrojo, ¿Sera otro hermano de Sora?

-Si...algo asi...pero yo...

-¿Como te apellidas? - le corto Taichi mirandole esta vez mas de cerca

-Eto...Izumi...me llamo Izumi Koushiro, pero mis amigos me llaman Izzy – Dejo la bandeja en la pieza metalica que se utilizaba como soporte y le tendio la mano

-Ah...no eres Takenouchi... - Tai no opto por tenderle la mano y siguio su camino de la cola, mientras intentaba saber donde estaba su pelirroja

-¿Takenouchi?, ¿te refieres a Rika y Sora?, son primas mias...bueno, segundonas, por parte de mi madre...bueno...tampoco es mi madre...es algo...dificil – Koushiro se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo y que su interlocutor estaba recibiendo los medallones de cerdo con tomate y mas adelante el arroz. Cuando estaba por el postre, Koushiro le alcanzo

-Echame confitura de manzana por favor – pidio Tai

-Eh...¿sabes que es de mala educacion dejar a la gente hablando sola? - Pregunto enfadado el pelirrojo, haciendo que Tai suspire hondo

-¿Sabes que me estas agobiando, guion, acosando? - Taichi se paro en seco y miro todas las mesas, como paso ayer, ni rastro de la pelirroja, asi que se sento en la primera que vio, esperando que de una vez el pelirrojo le dejara en paz.

-En serio...¿Que te pasa?, primero quieres salvarme y ahora me ignoras completamente – Koushiro aparco su bandeja en un sitio libre de la mesa y se sento junto al moreno

-Me preocupas tio...¿te gusto o algo asi? - pregunto Tai echandose hacia atrás – Dejame en paz de una vez, te queria salvar si, pero luego me pegastes una patada y me echastes de tu lado haciendote el machote y recibiendo otra paliza del primo de Jackie chan

-¿Te refieres a Koichi? - pregunto con una carcajada – Es el mas debil del gimnasio, tan solo estaba pasando unas pruebas para entrar

-¿Entrar a donde? - pregunto ahora mas interesado Taichi

-Al gimnasio de Takeru...mas conocido como el Dojo Ishida – Susurro creando mas emocion, o eso pensaba Taichi – En ese dojo entrenan los mejores luchadores del instituto para participar en el torneo universal de todos los tiempos, el torneo a KO donde se enfrentan los mejores por un unico titulo y un unico precio...ser el mas respetado en la calle...y bueno, 300.000 yens, que tampoco esta nada mal – Koushiro empezo a partir su medallon, mientras Tai recapacitaba informacion.

-¿Y porque quieres entrar? - pregunto despues de 10 segundos callado, haciendo que Koushiro dejara su cuchillo y sus palillos en la mesa

-¿Pero es que no me has escuchado? - pregunto perdiendo la paciencia – Si consigo entrar al dojo, puedo tener el privilegio de ser entrenado por el tricampeon del torneo, Yammato Ishida y su hermano Takeru Ishida, que esta empezando a volverse mas fuerte que su hermano...este año sera la primera pelea oficial de Takeru, ya que tiene 15 años.

-Si...el chico no lo hace nada mal... - Taichi medio sonrío y cogio su cuchillo para empezar a partir el medallon – Asi que una prueba para entrar a su gimnasio...y la prueba consistia en derrotar al mas debil para sustituirlo...¿no es asi? - Koushiro afirmo – y...has perdido...¿verdad? - Koushiro volvio a afirmar esta vez mas despacio y con tristeza – Me lo temia...

-Mira, te enseñare una cosa – Dijo Koushiro haciendo que Tai arqueara una ceja

Hikari bostezaba constantemente mientras miraba como Daisuke intentaba marcar una canasta desde el centro del campo mirando a la canasta contraria. Yolei se mordia las uñas de las manos estando sentada en el borde de la valla.

-Esta vez entra...ya lo veras – Davids botaba la pelota, miro a la canasta contraria, se erguio mirando hacia abajo y acto seguido se levanto rapido estirando los brazos y soltando el balon, este paso por encima de su cabeza y cogio altura...

-No entrara... - Hikari suspiro y observo como ni si quiera habia rozado el aro, pero iba por buen camino – Yolei...quedan 15 minutos para que comienze la siguiente clase, ya puedes contarme lo que ocurrio ayer por la tarde si no quieres que te lo saque a cosquillas – Hikari la miro perversamente mientras se acercaba poco a poco

-Hikari...espera...espera... - Yolei retrocedia mientras se lamentaba de haberle contando a su amiga sus puntos debiles en una clase de filosofia aburrida.

-Vamos Yolei...te gustara...no te preocupes – Hikari se reia como una maniaca sexual asustando a la pelimorada

-¡TOMA!, ¡marque!, ¿has visto eso Hikari?, tres puntos colega – Davids miro como su amiga le ignoraba y violaba a la de gafas...o eso le parecia a el – Hikari...¿que haces? - pregunto el moreno alucinando

-Nada del otro mundo...no te preocupes – Hikari estaba encima de Yolei, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuello provocandola "cosquillas" muy placenteras

-Esta bien...ah...esta bien, sueltame...o te violo yo – Yolei gimio un poco y acto seguido se levanto mirando lascivamente a la castaña – Tienes suerte de que no sea bisexual guapa...

-Vamos suelta por esa boca...¿que paso anoche? - Davids se acerco y se sento al lado de las chicas, pero estas le lanzaron una mirada de muy pocos amigos

-Vale...vale...ya se que no soy bien recibido – Se levanto y se alejo lentamente, pero Yolei tosio haciendo que este andara mas rapido

-Bueno, ahora estamos solas...dime...¿Que paso?

Diez segundos, ese es el tiempo que tardo Yamatto en dejar KO la ultima vez ha su ultimo rival en el torneo street combat del año pasado. Taichi miraba el estilo de lucha del rubio, asombrado, consternado y al mismo tiempo mareado.

-Pero...¿Como? - pregunto a su nuevo amigo, el pelirrojo Koushiro, que le estaba enseñando el video del ultimo combate de Yammato por su Iphone mientras Taichi se comia un flan de huevo.

-La verdad es que esto no es nada...comparado con el combate que tuvo en semifinales de esta fase...su rival, Coud Tanabata, tuvo que ir al hospital por una hemorragia interna por una costilla rota – Contaba maravillado Koushiro

Taichi relamio los ultimos trozos de flan y se cruzo de brazos.

-Seguro que no es para tanto – Bufo molesto de tantos halagos hacia el rubio, al que ya tacho de creido

-¿Que no es para tanto? - Koushiro lo ultimo que se esperaba de Tai eran esas palabras, lo miro de arriba a abajo y vio sus ojos...unos ojos...- Esos ojos... - Le penetro con la mirada haciendo que el moreno se sienta intimidado – Esos ojos los he visto antes...

-Kou...deja de mirarme a si...me estas poniendo nervioso

-Tai...veo en ti un potencial que no habia visto antes...eres el elegido, el elegido que destronara a Yammato Ishida... - El pelirrojo estaba empezando a hacer gestos propios de una persona hiperactiva

-Kou...¿Estas bien?, ¿de donde has sacado esa filosofia de galletas chinas? - Pregunto Tai mirandole como si estuviera loco y esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo

-No es filosofia... - Koushiro lo volvio a mirar esta vez mas tranquilo – He visto esos ojos antes, un momento...¿eres el chico de Hikarigaoka? ¿el que metio una paliza a un jugador de futbol que en cierto modo le sacaba dos cabezas?

-Crei que en tres dias los rumores se disiparian – Taichi suspiro – Asi es...

-Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia – decia en voz baja para no ser fruto de miradas de la cafeteria – Has venido aquí a medir fuerzas con los Ishida ¿verdad?

-Lo que digas tio...bueno, ¿te vas a comer el flan? - Pregunto mirando el postre

-Eh...no, toma – Koushiro le cedio su postre y Tai lo deboro de un bocado, acto seguido se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a irse sin despedirse

-Eh...espera – Koushiro recogio sus cosas y le siguio

Hikari no se podia creer lo que estaba escuchando...no, no podía ser cierto, eso solo ocurria en telenovelas y en peliculas...pero la mirada de tristeza de la pelimorada y la impotencia que tenia por no poder dejar de llorar mientras la abrazaba...decia mucho, no era mentira lo que Yolei la estaba confesando...¿A que instituto habia ido a parar?

-Seguro...Yolei...¿Segura que fue consentido?, quiero decir...¿no te obligo a nada? - Pregunto con un deje de nerviosismo la castaña

-Hikari...no me obligo a nada... - Se volvio a secar los mocos y acto seguido envolviendo el pañuelo se seco las lagrimas – Fue todo...como de cuento...pero luego se arrepintio mucho y me hizo prometer que me aprobaria la asignatura para que pudiera pasar de curso si no se lo contaba a nadie...Hikari...se va a casar el mes que viene...y ha engañado a su prometida con una alumna...conmigo... - Yolei volvio a llorar, estaba claro que ella se arrepentia y mucho...Hikari volvio a abrazarla y busco la mejor manera posible de consolarla

-Tranquila...ya paso todo...guarda silencio y olvidalo, mira el lado positivo, aprobaras mates – Hikari sonrio falsamente, y como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Yolei lo supo, pero agradecio mentalmente tenerla como amiga e intento sonreir ella tambien

-Muchas gracias...te conozco de tan solo 3 dias y ya siento como si fueramos amigas de toda la vida...eres un sol, Hikari – La volvio a abrazar esta vez con mucha ternura, pero Hikari no pudo aguantar las ganas de reirse - ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto mirando como se reia

-Es por lo anterior, me has llamado sol...y mi nombre en Kangi se lee "Luz" - Ahora la que estallaba de risa era Yolei, tenia razon, habia echo un pareado y no se habia dado cuenta.

La risa de Hikari era tan contagiosa que Yolei se estuvo riendo hasta que tocó la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo y la vuelta a clase.

-¿Has elegido ya la ropa para el sabado? - Pregunto la castaña en las taquillas recogiendo los libros de las 2 siguientes clases – La fiesta es pasado mañana

-Si bueno...ire normalita – La pelimorada esperaba que la castaña sacara su libro de biologia

-¡HIKARI! - la oportuna voz del pelimoreno la saco de quicio

-¡DAVIDS! - grito ella tambien – DEJA DE GRITARME CADA VEZ QUE ME VES...me sacas de quicio tio

-Lo siento... - el moreno volvio a cambiar de sentimiento, Hikari ya le tacho de bipolar

-No te preocupes...pero controlate macho, que no estamos en el campo

-Bueno Hikari, lo que te queria decir... - Davids olvido la regañina de hace unos segundos y siguio a su bola, como hacia siempre – Despues de la pelicula podemos ir a mi casa los tres y jugar a la playstation 3, ya sabeis, dentro de 2 semanas seran los finales del parcial y antes hay que descansar un poco la mente..¿Que os parece? - pregunto totalmente entusiasmado

-¿Que tal si luego jugais a los muñecos? O mejor aun, a papas y mamas – Takeru andaba con total discreccion, como si estuviera de paso, aunque bien sabia que iba a por la castaña – Mira Motomiya, tu puedes ser la mama – Mediosonrio mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Jajajajaja, si bueno...mi madre estaria orgullosa de verme haciendo alguna tarea del hogar – Daisuke rio forzadamente mientras intentaba tomarlo gracioso, no queria hacer enfadar al rubio

-Que dices...¿no colaboras en casa? - Pregunto enfurecido – Muy mal Motomiya, muy mal, hay que ayudar a las madres – Decia mientras le daba capones "suaves" en su pelo revuelto

– Llamo Hikari en ayuda de su amigo – Creo que ha comprendido la leccion

-¿Ah si? - pregunto sarcasticamente

-Si... - respondio el moreno adolorido – Perfectamente Ishida...

-Perfecto – Takeru dejo de propinarle un" masaje" en su cuero cabelludo – Las madres son muy importantes...no lo olvides Motomiya – Le lanzo una mirada que congelo al moreno de la cabeza a los pies – Porcierto Yagami... - se giro a ver a la castaña – te queda muy bien esa camisa, te hace mas delgada – Dicha esas palabras con cierta burla, se fue del pasillo, dejando a la castaña algo sonrojada y a la vez muy cabreada

-Maldito rubio oxigenado...- Apreto fuerte los nudillos

-¿Te has sonrojado? - pregunto la pelimorada tocandole las mejillas

-¿Q..que di..dices? Jamas me sonrojaria por un comentario de ese homosexual – Se cruzo de brazos indignada sujetando los libros mientras se dirigia a clase

Las horas pasaron rapidas, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Taichi era dirigido en un BMW Z3 por las calles de Odaiba, hacia un destino que aun no conocia.

Se limitaba a sacar su codo por el habitaculo descapotable del coche, el aire le despeinaba el ya despeinado pelo rebelde moreno y de vez en cuando algun mosquito se chocaba contra su cara, menos mal que llevaba puesto sus gafas de sol. El pelirrojo habia optado por ponerle un grupo de rap que curiosamente era el preferido del moreno.

-Asi que te gusta Eminem – Hablo mientras cambiaba de marcha y se metia por una calle.

-Si, para mi es el mejor rapero del mundo entero – Contesto agitando la cabeza

-¿Que clase de musica escuchas Taichi? - pregunto como si estuviera haciendo una entrevista

-De todo practicamente, pop, rock, algo de heavy metal, musica clasica de vez en cuando, rap americano y japones y por supuesto, algo de techno...pero nada de flamenco español, eso solo me parecen gritos, ya sabes, como si a los cantantes les estuvieran pisando las pelotas – Se empezo a reir – Y bueno, el reggaeton siempre es excusa para pegarte a una chica y mover las caderas – Le golpeo en el hombro en simbolo de complicidad mientras el pelirrojo se reia, joder, si que le caia bien su "heroe" particular, esperaba no equivocarse con el.

-Ya hemos llegado – El pelirrojo dio un ultimo giro y del cenizero del coche saco un llavero electronico, dio a un boton y el porton de un garaje se empezo a abrir. Acelero y aparco el coche, subiendole la capota al coche para que no le entrara el polvo.

-Wow... - expreso el moreno bajandose del auto y viendo el garaje

-Si esto te impresiona...espera a ver el resto de la casa entonces – Koushiro se rasco la nuca nervioso, odiaba que los invitados exajeraran con su morada, para el era un sitio donde poder dormir y casi siempre estaba en su habitacion, si en la casa no habia ninguna fiesta claro esta, y eso era casi nunca, pues todas las fiestas de alto rango se celebraban a 2 kilometros de su casa, en la mansion Ishida.

Taichi se maravillo con lo bien cuidado que estaba el garaje, no se apreciaba ninguna mancha de aceite o grasa como estaba acostumbrado a ver en otros garajes. La vitrina llena de herramientas estaba perfectamente colacada, casi medida se podia decir, los estantes donde se almacenaban piezas del coche estaban impolutos, casi de concesionario.

-Tio...si que cuidais la limpieza a ralla en este garaje

-Bueno, a mi madre le gusta tenerlo todo ordenado y limpio, ademas, nos lo limpia un especialista cada sabado, y como aquí solo se guarda el coche, es imposible que este sucio ¿no crees? - El pelirrojo le enseño la puerta para salir del garaje y subir a lo que era un recibidor, pequeño, pero con multitud de perchas y mesillas pequeñas, incluso habia una especie de butaca – Hay visitas que no tienen porque ver la casa – Dijo Koushiro deduciendo la pregunta mental de Taichi

-Si claro...es cierto, hay que cuidar a quien invitamos a nuestra casa – Apoyo el moreno mientras el pelirrojo le guiaba al primer destino

-Supongo que queras ver el resto de la casa, te hare una especie de ruta – Mediosonrio dandole paso a un salon con muebles de pino perfectamente barnizados y una mesa en forma de L que curioseo al moreno – Esta mesa la usamos bien poco, no es una mesa en forma de L, sino dos mesas juntas, una mas pequeña que la otra, este es el salon donde se quedan los niños cuando hay comidas y cenas importantes con trabajadores de mi madre, aquí es donde les tengo que cuidar yo, por eso tenemos un mueble que no nos importa mucho que rompan y esa television de 42" para que jueguen a los videojuegos o vean dibujos y peliculas – Taichi estaba absorto ¿Ese era el salon de invitados para niños?, ¿cuantos salones tienen? Se maldicio por no prestar atencion a la casa desde fuera, aunque un cumulo de tierra obstaculizaba el momento en el que podia haberla visto cuando Koushiro accedia al garaje desde fuera pasando un porton metalico

-Bastante...bonito – Expreso aun atonito

-Bien, pues desde aquí pasamos al comedor principal, es decir, donde almuerzan los mayores en las fiestas de las que te hable – Taichi se maravillo con la mesa de cristal donde perfectamente podian caber 40 personas, su longitud le recordo a las mesas grandes de los despachos donde se reunian sus profesores en su antiguo instituto, solo que esta no estaba decorada con centros de mesa de fruta artificial, flores silvestres y jarrones que mejor no preguntar el valor de ellos. En esta sala solo se encontraba la mesa y un pequeño sofa para 4 personas al lado de una mesita pequeña.

-Hay se suelen sentar los altos rangos, se sientan en una postura que indican su rango de importancia, junto con un puro habano y una copa de whisky se ponen a hablar de la bolsa de Tokyo y sus valores en el mercado internacional – Mientras lo contaba, Koushiro los imitaba con cierta gracia haciendo que el moreno tambien se riera.

La habitacion tenia tres puertas, una que conducia a la cocina , otra que estaba justo enfrente de la cocina y al final de la mesa, era un baño, pequeño según Koushiro, con un lavabo, y dos muebles con encimera de marmol para asearse. Taichi murmuro que su baño era igual de pequeño, solo que mas, por tener un plato ducha que comia todo el espacio.

La cocina era gigantesca, casi de restaurante, Koushiro le contaba a Tai que las dos neveras eran simbolicas, pues una era para su madre y otra para el, ya que la de su madre contenian comidas dieteticas bajas en grasa, mientras que las suyas eran todas para engordar.

-No te veo yo muy delgado – bromeaba Taichi mientras abandonaban la inmensa cocina y se zambullian en lo que parecia el salon de la casa.

-Aqui es donde acaban las visitas, la cocinera se acerca y nos pregunta si estuvo buena la comida, nos ofrece un te o un café o incluso un chocolate para los niños, mientras os podeis relajar e estos sofas de cuero o en un sillon masaje. Los mayores suelen echar unas pachanguitas al mus o al poker en esa mesa de juegos y los demas pueden ver algo en esa inmensa tele con tecnologia 3D y relajarse en ese sillon pegado a la chimenea.

-Es todo...como de millonario – Murmuro Taichi, aunque Koushiro le escucho perfectamente

-Lo se...

-Izzy – Se escucho a lo lejano

-Señorito, su madre acaba de llegar a la casa – Una mujer joven entro al salon anunciando la llegada de la señora de la casa

-Tai, esta era mi niñera, ahora es la que se ocupa de limpiar las habitaciones, Dorotti, mi amigo Taichi – Presento el pelirrojo a la chica de unos 25 años que habia entrado al salon para anunciar la llegada de la madre

-Mucho gusto – Sonrio Taichi mientras Dorotti cerraba la puerta del salon - ¿Era tu niñera? - Pregunto Taichi sorprendido – Yo tambien quiero niñeras asi tio...¿has visto que melones?, ¿y su culo?, dime que alguna vez se lo has tocado accidentalmente

-Para Taichi – Se reia Koushiro sonrojado – Estuve enamorado de ella hasta que entre a la preparatoria

-No me extraña tio...es el sueño de todo niño de 12 a 16 años, que una chica como ella te de el besito de buenas noches mientras te arropa y deja caer sus pechos sobre tu cara...- Mientras lo relataba Koushiro lo estaba imaginando con una cara de pervertido, en ese momento alguien entro al salon

-Ah..hola, no esperaba visita Koushiro – Una mujer de unos treintaypocos años se presento en el salon principal, Tai nada mas verla tuvo que abrir los ojos de la impresion que le dio, ver la belleza de la madre de su amigo pelirrojo

-H..hola señora Izumi – De pronto se levanto del sofa y se inclino saludandola

-Mama, este es Tai, es un amigo del insti, es nuevo, vino de Hikarigaoka y es un año mas mayor que yo – Koushiro se expreso mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, parecia que no estaba acostumbrado a presentar sus visitas

-Encantado de conocerte Taichi, veo que eres un chico muy educado, me alegro que te juntes con mi hijo, Kou-chan es un buen chico y muy inteligente, parece que heredo la inteligencia de mi hermana y mi cuñado, cuidale mucho porfavor Taichi

Tai se quedo mudo por las palabras de la madre de su amigo, no entendia lo que queria decir, pero jamas habia conocido una mujer de esa destreza y ese carácter tan cariñoso...en cierta forma, le recordaba mucho a su madre.

Nanako Izumi salio de la sala dejando a los dos chicos solos y subio por las escaleras que conducian a otro recibidor, esta vez mas pequeño y con solo una mesa central donde habia un enorme jarron con rosas rojas y blancas.

-Tu Koushiro es un buen chico Misuko, debes de estar muy orgullosa de el – Murmuro mientras entraba a un dormitorio y se quitaba la ropa

Taichi subio por las escaleras que minutos antes habia subido la madre de su amigo, Koushiro le estaba llevando a su dormitorio.

-WOW – exclamo en alto entrando por la puerta y viendo el enorme cuarto del pelirrojo. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con multitud de posters de diferentes grupos de musica, desde Larc En Ciel hasta X-Japan. Tambien predominaban posters de videojuegos como GTA y Mario Bros incluso un poster de la selección Japonesa de Futbol y una bandera de Mexico. - ¿Porque tienes una bandera de Mexico? - pregunto mientras la ojeaba

-Me gusta su cultura, me parece muy interesante y pienso que es un pais que debes visitar antes de morir, ademas, esta bandera me la regalo una amiga que vive allí con la cual me llevo muy bien, nos conocimos por internet, su nombre es Paola – Contesto mientras acariciaba la bandera

-Cualquiera diria que te gusta amigo – Taichi se intento burlar de el, pero lo unico que consiguio es que los colores del rostro pelirrojo de su amigo se semejaba con su pelo - ¿Te gusta? - pregunto esta vez asombrado

-¡CALLATE! - Koushiro tuvo que esconderse entre la bandera – Solo me parece una chica interesante nada mas – Hablo debilmente al tener el trozo de tela en la cara

-Ya ya...solo te parece interesante – Taichi se sento en la cama del pelirrojo que estaba con una funda de un equipo de futbol Español – Veo que tambien te gustan los equipos occidentales

-¿Sabes de quien es esta funda? - pregunto Koushiro impresionado – Conoces al mejor equipo de futbol del mundo

-Querido Kou-chan – se burlo el moreno – Yo antes te recuerdo que jugaba al futbol y mi sueño era llegar a ser jugador del FC Barcelona y conocer al dios del futbol, heredero del magestuoso Maradona, Lionel Messi – Taichi puso cara de enamorado, Koushiro le paso el brazo por el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Aun tienes tiempo, no te desanimes amigo

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a una television de 32" que estaba colgada en un hueco de la pared donde no predominaba ningun poster ni bandera, apreto un boton y se encendio, se dirigio a un mueble y saco una caja de CDS.

-¿Que son esos CDS? - Pregunto Taichi mas comodo que antes

-Vas a ver a mi maestro en accion, el hombre que me entrena desde hace un año, un hombre...no, un dios de la lucha, podria decirse que es mil veces mejor que Yammato si no fuera porque a Yammato le saca casi 30 años de profesionalidad...Taichi Yagami, te presento a Gennai

Koushiro introduzco un CD en la television que contenia DVD y dio al play, al tratarse de un DVD pirata, Taichi vio a un hombre completamente cuadrado, con una musculatura que no era muy constante como los culturistas, pero que remarcaba bien sus triceps, biceps, abdomintales, dorsales y todas las partes del cuerpo. Durante una hora estuvo viendo combates y tecnicas del hombre llamado Gennai. Era calvo, de un metro ochenta, según los videos pesaba 90kg de puro musculo y una cosa que le impresiono, es que su piel era morena y procedia de Brasil.

-Es...impresionante – Taichi se maravillo del maestro de Koushiro – No lo entiendo...¿porque quieres entrar al Dojo Ishida si te esta entrenando un maestro de la lucha libre?

Koushiro apago la television y se tumbo boca arriba en la cama con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza.

-Porque...Yammato llegara a ser mejor que Gennai y yo quiero llegar a ser mejor que Yammato y Gennai a la vez, se que es una locura...pero ese es mi sueño. Riete si quieres de mi, mirame...ni siquiera peso lo que tendria que pesar para medirme a Yammato o a Gennai...pero... - Koushiro miro a Tai que tenia la vista puesta aun en la television, como si siguiera mirando a Gennai – Tu eres mi esperanza Taichi...te he visto pelear, se que estabas ebrio...pero un ebrio no podria pegar como lo hacias tu, tienes estilo, potencial y sobre todo...eres un cabezota que no se rinde facilmente, virtud necesaria para poder ser un gran luchador

Taichi escucho las palabras de su amigo, pero para el, todo eso le parecia una locura, el no habia llegado a esa ciudad para pelear ni mucho menos para competir en un torneo de lucha libre...el solo era guiado por su hermana y su madre, hacia tiempo que Tai habia perdido la razon por la que estaba en ese mundo...el futbol era su vida, y en menos de 2 semanas habia perdido 2 cosas que le mantenian a flote en el mundo.

-Koushiro...no te lo tomes a mal...pero no quiero pelear...perdona – Se levanto de la cama – Tengo que irme a casa

-Espera Taichi, te llevo...

-No...prefiero caminar, ademas...solo estoy a 3 manzanas – Choco puños con su nuevo amigo – Un placer conocerte Koushiro, mañana nos vemos

-Claro...hasta mañana Taichi – Los dos mediosonrieron mientras Koushiro le acompañaba escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la entrada – Ten cuidado Tai

-Lo tendre – Tai levanto la mano derecha y le enseño el indice y el corazon, vitoreando el simbolo de la paz mientras caminaba a la verja y salia por ella.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la inmensa casa que tenia su amigo y se empezo a reir.

-Estan todos locos en esta zona...lucha libre, casas de sueño, madres encantadoras...es como si se estuvieran riendo de mi... - Golpeo una papelera que colgaba de una farola – Que me deparara el destino... - Se coloco unos cascos en sus orejas y siguio caminando hacia su casa mientras escuchaba "All over the world"

**Se que no es mucho...pero si me poneis mas de 3 reviews hoy mañana os subo el 3º donde las cosas daran giros de 180º y habra un romance que todos esperais n.n**

**Cuidaros mucho y dejarme preciosos reviews^^**

**========================= si?**


	3. Heroes

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, vaya, no imagine que os gustara tanto 0.0 y eso que lo saque de una loca idea.**

**Se que a tooooooooodos, os gusto ver a Tk y Matt como los chicos malos XD y bueno, nadie dijo nada de Joe y me extraño XDD **

**Este capitulo me quedo algo raro, pero aqui empieza la "accion"**

**Que os guste n.n  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heroes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al dia siguiente de que Tai fuera a casa de su nuevo amigo, Koushiro Izumi, este y el eran ya como uña y carne.

-Buenos dias Taichi – Saludo con la mano levantada el pelirrojo

-Ey... - Exclamo con un gesto con la cabeza

-¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-Ssshhh, calla – Taichi se escondio entre unos matorrales mientras le indicaba con el dedo indice que se callara – Mira...

Aguardaron unos segundos y vieron como un moreno con el pelo desorbitado, algo parecido a Taichi agarraba a una castaña de la cintura y la atraia hacia el, mientras la otra se reia y le besaba.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto en bajo Koushiro

-Nada...no pasa nada – Tai salio de los arbustos y vio a su hermana – Hikari – Le saludo sonriente

-Hermano ¿Que hacias entre los arbustos? - pregunto asustada mirando al pelirrojo

-No es lo que parece... - se arrasco la nuca nervioso – es que...pues... a Koushiro...se le callo...el libro de mates – le quito a la fuerza al pelirrojo el libro y se lo enseño – y le estaba ayudando a recogerlo...¿verdad Koushiro? - pregunto apretando los dientes sin dejar de sonreir falsamente

-Eh...eto...claro... - Koushiro tambien se empezo a reir nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca – Era eso...jeje...

-Ya...claro – Hikari se dio la vuelta cuando vio a su amigo moreno con otra chica – Veo que a Daisuke le va bien – Ando mas deprisa y se metio en clase, antes de escuchar el grito de su amiga pelivioleta que venia corriendo desde la entrada del instituto

-¡HIKARI!

-Inoue – saludo Tai - ¿Que pasa? - preguntó

-Ah hola Taichi – tomo aire y levanto la cabeza – Necesito hablar con tu hermana...veras...ayer...

_Habiamos quedado los tres juntos para ir al cine al estreno de Transformers "El lado oculto de la luna" que prometia ser muy buena, aunque luego ha sido todo un royazo...no te la recomiendo de verdad..._

-¿Te importa ir al grano? - interrumpio Tai mientras Koushiro se sentia espectador de todo

-Si si..lo siento...

_Como te dije, habiamos quedado los tres juntos para ir al cine, Daisuke y yo esperabamos a Hikari en la puerta del cine, ya teniamos los tickets comprados, solo hacia falta entrar. Llevabamos 15 minutos esperando cuando recibimos una llamada, era Hikari._

_-Miyako, soy Hika, llegare tarde...el capullo de mi hermano no esta y no tengo a nadie quien me lleve ya que mi madre esta trabajando, intentare coger un bus o ir andando, vosotros ir entrando si quereis –_

_Se la notaba apurada a la pobre, le di la noticia a Daisuke y este dijo que lo mejor era cambiar los tickets para otra sesion y esperarla, yo corroboré lo dicho por el y nos sentamos en un banco a esperarla mientras nos entreteniamos escuchando musica y jugando al Quien quiere ser Millonario del movil de Daisuke, debo añadir que le pegue una paliza, acerte preguntas dificilisimas, ayer fue mi dia de suerte mientras que las preguntas de Daisuke las podia..._

-¡YOLEI AL GRANO JODER!_ - _Volvio a interrumpir Taichi mas enfadado

-Lo siento...me emociono muy facilmente – Saco la lengua la pelimorada de forma divertida

_Pues lo dicho, la estabamos esperando mientras nos entreteniamos con el juego del movil cuando no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era_

_-Son las 18:00 de la tarde ¿donde estara? No se tarda tanto desde su casa hasta aquí, llega una hora tarde – Daisuke se estaba empezando a cabrear – Tendremos que devolver estos tickets y cambiarlos para la ultima sesion de las 20:00_

_-Yo tengo que estar en casa a las 19:30 – Dije tristemente, ya que no podria ir con ellos_

_-Dejame hablar con tu madre, seguro que la convenzo, incluso puedo hablar con mi madre para que venga a buscarnos a la salida_

_La idea de Daisuke era tentativa, pero a estas alturas, tendria que haberme ido a mi casa...seguro que no habria pasado nada..._

_-Quedate aquí Yolei, ire a cambiar los tickets – Tendria que haberle dicho "no tranquilo, te acompaño" pero no, preferi quedarme ahi sentada en el banco y mirando como las personas paseaban a sus perros y las parejas se sonreian tontamente_

_Aun no se lo que paso, pero tuvo que pasar algo muy grave...para que Daisuke volviera muy cambiado 30 minutos despues de que se fue._

_-Me voy a casa – Dijo de forma seca y tirando mi ticket al banco_

_-¿Que?...¿que te pasa? - pregunte absorta y muy perdida_

_-Que te lo cuente tu amiguita...la traidora...y pensar...que me gustaba... - _

_Escupio al suelo y se fue corriendo en otra direccion, me levante rapidamente y le intente seguir...pero no pude alcanzarle y cuando vi la hora me fui directamente a casa. Pero al llegar a casa me fije que no llevaba el movil...me lo habia dejado en el banco junto al ticket del cine. Pedi permiso a mi madre para volver a por el, me lleve una regañina, pero al menos lo recupere...cuando lo vi, vi que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de tu hermana...la llame, pero no me lo cogia...creo que esta cabreada conmigo y se pensara que la deje plantada...ademas, aun no se que vio Davids, pero lo unico que se es que no quiere hablar con Hikari y..._

-Parece que ha conocido a alguien... - Yolei se fijo en como Davids se estaba besando con una chica castaña – Si es...Sayoko...

-Vaya...asi que por eso mi hermana esta cabreada contigo...-Taichi se llevo un dedo al menton

-Si...pero ahora el misterio es porque Davids esta cabreado con tu hermana y porque tu hermana llego tarde ayer...- Koushiro porfin entro al trapo y dejo de ser mero espectador

-Sayoko...con Davids...¿Como es posible? - se preguntaba Yolei ignorando la otra conversacion – Si se sacan un año...Koushiro, Sayoko va a tu clase...¿verdad? - le pregunto la pelimorada

-Asi es...pero ya sabes Yolei, el amor no tiene edad – le guiño un ojo en señal complice

-Un momento... - interrumpio el moreno - ¿Os conoceis? - pregunto extrañado, los dos chicos se rieron

-Claro, le di clases de informatica el año pasado y bueno...nos enrollamos un par de veces – Contesto el pelirrojo sonrojado

-Hay Kou-chan, sigues siendo tan timido... - Yolei le tiro de los carrillos – Por eso solamente nos enrollamos, busco un chico fuerte y que no se sonroje cuando le bese

Taichi se rio del pobre de Koushiro, pero de pronto paro de golpe y volvio a ponerse serio, delante de ellos estaba Ishida Yammato con el mismo gesto que de costumbre, su mediosonrisa sadica y al lado de el, Kido Joe y Akiyama Ryo.

-Yagami...Izumi...y...ohhh, pero quien tenemos aquí...la violadora de profesores, Inoue Miyako... el trio de idiotas, lo siento Yagami, debo de incluirte, sino...no seria un trio – Akiyama y Kido se rieron mientras que Izumi sujetaba a Inoue, que se queria ir corriendo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, Yagami apreto fuerte los puños – Izumi...¿sigues entrenando con Gennai? - le pregunto Yammato

-Asi es... - contesto nervioso

-Bien, dile a ese vejestorio que te entrene duro una semana, y la proxima semana te vuelves a enfrentar con Minamoto Koichi, por una plaza en mi Dojo...¿te parece bien?

-Claro, muchas gracias Yammato – Contesto Hiperactivo y de un impulso

-Izumi...-Yammato se acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar a unos centimetros del trio de amigos, Yolei agacho la cabeza y Tai se aparto un poco, aun apretando los puños - ¿Te he llamado yo por tu nombre? - pregunto con el mismo gesto y de forma sarcastica

-N..no...lo siento...ha sido...ha sido un impulso – Koushiro noto como la mano del rubio se posaba sobre su cabeza

-Ya...ya me he dado cuenta – Dijo el rubio dandole suaves capones – Pero que sea la ultima vez..se dio la vuelta rapidamente y se encaro con Taichi, que seguia con los puños apretados y una mirada firme, Koushiro trago saliva, Yammato odiaba que le retaran con la mirada – Yagami...¿pasa algo? Te noto muy...como decirlo...¿tenso?

-No me pasa nada – contesto de forma brusca, Akiyama y Kido soltaron una exclamacion impulsando a Ishida a que le golpeara

-Yammato...te esta retando – dijo Ryo – yo vigilo de que no venga los profesores

-Tranquilos... - relajo el ambiente Yammato – No pasa nada...Yagami esta tenso, nada mas, seguro que no queria hablarme de ese modo...¿verdad Yagami? - Ishida acerco su rostro, Taichi miro a sus dos amigos que estaban muertos de miedo, respiro hondo y aflojo la tension de sus puños

-Cierto...Ishida...solo era...que estaba tenso – Taichi bajo la mirada

-¿Veis? - mostro el rubio – Solo estaba tenso...bueno chicos, mañana os vere en mi fiesta supongo.

Yammato se alejo con sus chicos mientras estos se burlaban de la actuacion del moreno y de como se tuvo que rebajar. Cuando el rubio entro al edificio, Taichi solto un puñetazo tan rapido a la pared, que a Koushiro no le dio tiempo ni a verlo, pero llego a ver como la sangre caia por su mano.

-Maldito...maldito...

-Taichi, te tengo que llevar a la enfermeria... - Dijo Koushiro preocupado

-Descuida...no es nada

-Ten – Yolei le tendio un pañuelo mientras temblaba

-Yolei...no le hagas caso – Koushiro la abrazo – sabes que es un idiota...lo mejor es ignorarle

Taichi vio la conexión que tenian esos dos, se relajo mientras se sentaba en la hierba y observaba a su lado, Daisuke y la otra chica de nombre Sayoko ya se habian marchado, tendria que esperar al recreo para enterarse de lo sucedido el dia de ayer.

Entro a paso despacio por la puerta de clase, se sento en su sitio y saludo a su amiga como hacia cada mañana desde hace 3 dias, pero la castaña se salto la rutina y no la contesto.

-Hikari...¿que te pasa? - pregunto tristemente – perdi el movil y ademas eran las 19:30 cuando me fui, habiamos quedado a las 16:45 ¿que te paso?, ¿porque llegastes tan tarde? Hikari porfavor...hablame...

La castaña respiro hondo, era obvio que no estaba enfadada con ella...no era su culpa el haber llegado tarde y el haber perdido el movil...la culpa de todo la tenia ella, pero...¿como confesar tal pecado?

El profesor de matematicas llego puntual como siempre, Yolei ni le miro, no habia pasado ni 2 dias desde lo ocurrido, pero ahora lo importante era su amiga, que poco a poco la cogia de la mano y la sonreia.

-Te lo cuento en el recreo, pero con una condicion – Yolei sonrio complacida y asintio – Que despues le cuentes a Daisuke lo ocurrido y le pidas perdon de mi parte – Yolei miro hacia atrás y vio que su amigo pelinegro estaba dos pupitres mas atrás de lo acostumbrado con una sonrisa de enamorado

-Lo intentare Hika...lo prometo...

Taichi intentaba centrarse en la clase de Historia, observaba como su profesor se esmeraba en que sus alumnos entendiesen la revolucion Francesa, pero era muy complicado, mas si la mitad de la clase ocultaba debajo de su cuaderno un Iphone conectado a internet y la otra mitad observando alguna que otra revista.

Taichi sacudio la cabeza y miro al lado derecho de la clase donde una chica pelirroja atendia al profesor, sin ocultar una revista o su Iphone.

-Es...una diosa...

Murmuro mientras no dejaba de mirarle, pero sin que se diera cuenta una regla golpeo su mesa con fuerza.

-Señorito Yagami...¿si no es mucha molestia, podria centrar su vista en la pizzara y no en los senos de la señorita Takenouchi? - Por culpa de ese comentario toda la clase se empezo a reir, Sora se sonrojo violentamente y el moreno solo queria esconderse en alguna parte, antes de que le partiera la cara al profesor que le acababa de poner en ridiculo – Porfavor Ishida, ¿podria ser tan amable de explicarle al señorito Yagami el castigo que se pone en clase de Historia cuando un alumno no atiende?

-Claro que si profesor – Ishida mediosonrio – Yagami...el castigo por no atender en clase...es la muerte...-El rostro de Ishida se torcio mientras sus puños se convertian en piedra y se dirigian al rostro de Tai

-Yagami...Yagami...Yagami...¡YAGAMI! - Una regla se partio en su pupitre mientras el moreno se levantaba de un salto medio dormido

-S..si..profesor...

-¿Estuvo bien la siesta Yagami? ¿quiere que le traiga una almohada o un vaso de leche? - Toda la clase se empezo a reir

-Profesor puede que tambien quiera una mantita y un peluche – dijo un alumno haciendo que las risas aumentaran

Taichi fue castigado a quedarse en clase copiando los resumenes que explico el profesor en la clase, haciendo que se perdiera gran parte del recreo y como no se diera prisa, el almuerzo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para mantenerte despierto? - pregunto una voz entrando en clase

-Sora...

-Debo de admitir que ha sido divertido, que te quedaras dormido tan tranquilo – Sora se rio debilmente mientras se ponia una mano en la boca – en serio, eres el primero que lo hace sin miedo de que el profesor Yagahara le estrelle la regla en la cabeza

-Ya...seguro que para ti soy un heroe – Utilizo el sarcasmo Taichi – Sora...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro... - La pelirroja cogio una tiza y la empezo a tirar al aire y a cogerla

-¿Porque has estado evitandome estos 4 dias? - pregunto Taichi dejando de escribir y observando como la pelirroja dejo de lanzar la tiza al aire

-Bueno...yo...

-¿Es por Ishida? ¿es tu novio? Entonces...¿porque te acostastes conmigo? - pregunto enfurecido levantandose del pupitre - ¿porque has jugado conmigo?

-No te lo tomes asi Tai...te gusto ¿no? - pregunto cabreada – creo que eso es suficiente – Taichi se quedo callado con la cabeza agachada – Si no quieres que Yammato te mate...y...me mate...mejor dejalo estar, echamos un polvo, nos gusto a los dos y punto final... - Sora se acerco a el y le sujeto de los hombros – Aun quedan 10 minutos para que alguien venga... - Sora empezo a acariciarle con su dedo indice por la camiseta del moreno – Que dices...¿echamos otro?, echo de menos tus movimientos...debo de admitir que nadie me a echo gozar tanto como tu...

-NO – Taichi la cogio de los hombros y la estrello contra la pizarra – No soy como los chicos que te habras tirado...

Tai la solto y fue a su pupitre, Sora se quedo estatica y muda a la vez...¿la habia rechazado?

-Hijo de puta... - murmuro – Que sepas capullo...que a Yammato solo le he puesto los cuernos una vez...contigo...no me he acostado con nadie que no fuera Yammato...y tu...

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto enfurecido - ¿Que soy especial para ti o algo asi?

-Exacto... - Sora agacho la cabeza mientras Tai veia asombrado como de sus ojos caian lagrimas de verdad – Crei que eras mi salvacion...como tu habias dicho...un heroe...en esta escuela donde los Ishida dominan todo a su alcance

Sora se fue a paso lento, como si esperara algunas palabras del moreno, pero este estaba tan absorto que se quedo callado esperando que los pasos de la pelirroja se alejaran.

Hikari habia conseguido alcanzar al moreno en la cafeteria, estaba comprando un pudin cuando la castaña le agarro del brazo bruscamente y la pelimorada del otro

-Eh...eh..eh ¿que haceis? Mi pudin...lo he pagado...dejarme coger mi pudin...¡MI PUDIN! - gritaba y pataleaba mientras el resto de la cafeteria se le quedaba mirando de forma rara

Salieron al patio, se escondieron por los jardines del edificio de Karate, alli habia una canasta donde Daisuke solia practicar tiros dificiles, la misma del otro dia, donde Yolei confeso a su amiga lo del profesor de Matematicas.

-¿Que quereis? ¿os falta un tornillo o que? - Davids no queria estar ahi, estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando Yolei se abalanzo sobre el practicandole una llave de judo para inmovilizarle – Sueltame maldita loca

-Davids...tienes que escucharme – Pidio Yolei, Hikari aun no habia dicho ninguna palabra - ¿Que vistes ayer? ¿porque odias ahora a Hikari?

-Que te lo cuente ella... - murmuro sin poder mirarla – Que te cuente como se besaba con Ishida Takeru...

Yolei aflojo el agarre y se quedo muda, Hikari apreto los puños y agacho la mirada...entonces...lo vio...pero no todo, sino...no estaria en esa situacion.

-Chicos...hay algo...que os tengo que contar...

_Cuando llegue a casa busque a Taichi por todos lados, sabia que habia salido antes, pero no espere que llegara tan tarde. Al ver que no estaba le llame por telefono_

_-Tai...soy Hika ¿donde coño estas? Te necesito, me tienes que llevar al cine y mama no esta, he quedado con mis amigos_

_-Hika lo siento, estoy en casa de un amigo viendo unos videos, ¿porque no te cojes el bus?, ya eres mayorcita hermanita, un beso, ten cuidado..._

_Y me colgo, entonces fue cuando os llame para deciros que iba a llegar tarde. Busque en el correo el horario de los autobuses, me percate de que habia uno en 5 minutos y la parada del bus quedaba a mas de 10 minutos andando, asi que cogi mi bolso me puse un vestido azul marino cortito, me pinte los labios y sali cagando leches de casa, antes cerrandola con llave porsupuesto._

_Corri como nunca antes lo habia echo, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos de tenis podia haber corrido mas. Entonces, cuando ya estaba viendo la parada del autobus, un Aston Martin se habia saltado el semaforo y al cruzar por el paso de cebra...casi me atropella, si no fuese...si no fuese..._

-¿QUE? - Preguntaron ambos amigos a la vez metidos en la historia

-Si no fuese porque Takeru me salvo la vida...

Ambos se volvieron a quedar mudos de la impresion...¿Takeru Ishida un heroe?

_-Ahhh...-Grite esperando el impacto y cerrando los ojos, por un momento pude ver como ganaba el campeonato de Hikarigaoka de tenis Juvenil, como consegui ganar mi primer partido, como consegui entrar al equipo de tenis, como fue mi primer cumpleaños y la primera fiesta que tuve, incluso mi primer beso timido con un chico en primaria...lo vi todo y cuando abri los ojos...vi un angel, magullado, sangrando por el brazo y abrazandome con delicadeza_

_El Aston Martin se dio a la fuga, pero un testigo cogio la matricula del coche y otro llamo a la ambulancia. Takeru se habia roto el brazo al haber caido conmigo en el aire y se habia echo un corte profundo._

_-Ta...Ishida...- Me habia quedado en estado de shock_

_-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto con un tono de voz muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada...era un tono de voz...como de preocupacion_

_-S..si..._

_Cuando volvi al mundo real, vi como un enfermero le entablaba el brazo y le curaba las heridas y otro me preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien._

_-Si...no te preocupes, yo estoy bien – contestaba como si estuviera programada para eso_

_-Ten – me entrego una pastilla – te ayudara a sentirte bien – me entrego un vaso de plastico con agua y me lo bebi_

_La ambulancia se fue y nos dejo a los dos solos, cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando con el por un parque cercano._

_-Muchas gracias... - conteste despues de haber estado mas de 1 hora callada, o eso me parecio a mi_

_-No las des... - volvio a su tono de siempre, frio y distante_

_-Enserio...me has salvado la vida..._

_-Cualquiera lo hubiera echo_

_-Pero no ha sido cualquiera – le pare sujetandole del brazo bueno – has sido tu...te debo...la vida...y despues de como hemos estado, desde que nos hemos conocido...me parece injusto que te hayas arriesgado...por mi – Sin poder evitarlo...le abraze con cuidado de no dañar su brazo y apoye mi cabeza en sus pectorales._

_Takeru me abrazo...correspondio a mi abrazo...y en ese momento, pude sentir tal calidez en el, como si se deshiciera de un escudo, como si se quitara una mascara, un gran peso de encima...como si su verdadera personalidad fuera esa...un chico sincero, simpatico y muy tierno, cargado de dulzura y mucho amor...me senti, muy feliz abrazada a el._

_-¿Quieres un helado? - me pregunto en un tono de voz neutro_

_-Claro... - jamas hubiera aceptado si el golpe que me di en la caida, me hubiera echo olvidar el porque estaba alli..._

_-_Si...Miyako...Davids...me olvide de nuestra cita...solo me acorde cuando...

_Me estaba tomando un helado de nueces sentada en la heladeria cerca del cine, cuando me levante para sacar el movil y saque un ticket de cine_

_-¿que es esto...? - pregunte en alto, Takeru lo estaba mirando conmigo_

_-Parece una entrada de cine...¿no sabes que es una entrada de cine? - se rio, yo le golpee, pero en el brazo malo sin darme cuenta – Ahhh, oye...que eso duele_

_-¡MIERDA! - y entonces recorde...el porque corria hacia el bus...- ¿Que hora es? - mire la hora y vi que eran las 18:20 – Joder llego 1 hora y media tarde..._

_-¿A donde? - pregunto interesado_

_-Yo..veras...habia quedado con Inoue y Motomiya para ir al cine hoy, iba corriendo hacia el bus cuando el accidente...tengo que irme, me estaran esperando_

_-Pero hemos pasado por la puerta del cine, no habia nadie...ya habran entrado, la pelicula acaba en 40 minutos, si quieres podemos esperarles, yo no tengo prisa – No se si era el tono de voz o que, pero me convencio._

_Me levante de nuevo de la silla y tropece con otra que estaba al lado...y de nuevo Takeru me sostuvo, con el brazo malo, mordiendose el labio del dolor._

_-Oh mierda...Takeru...yo..._

_-T..tran...tranquila..._

_-Lo siento...soy..._

_-_¿Que paso? - pregunto Yolei interesada

-Que le beso... - Contesto Daisuke mirando hacia otro lado...

-_Que... - Me separe de el, casi mas que por instinto que por obligacion, fue mas un acto reflejo que otra cosa...porque en realidad...no queria separarme de el..._

_-Lo siento... -se disculpo, como todo un caballero, algo que jamas habria apostado por el_

_-No...no te preocupes...yo...tambien ha sido culpa mia..._

_-Debo marcharme... - Takeru dejo unas monedas en la mesa y se marcho por la puerta, tarde 15 segundos en reaccionar y en seguirle_

_-¡Espera! - Le consegui alcanzar corriendo un poco, mire a la otra calle donde debia de estar el cine, ahi solo vi la estela de Davids caminando en direccion contraria_

_-¿Que quieres? No me sigas, tengo que irme... - Takeru volvio a su postura de chico duro y frio_

_-Solo quiero saber porque te comportas de una manera de la que no eres..._

_-No es asunto tuyo_

_-¿Que no es asunto mio?, ah claro...un chico acaba de salvarme la vida y luego me besa...pero noooo, no es asunto mio_

_-Eres patetica...tch..._

_-Y tu un completo ignorante_

_-¿Quieres pelea?_

_-Tu actitud de chico duro ya no cuela conmigo_

_-Esta bien...dime que quieres, pero rapido, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_

_-¿_Contrarestastes la actitud de Takeru? - pregunto asombrada Miyako

-Fue facil... - sonrio Hikari – una vez que sabes como es, te resulta facil

-Tch...¿y no has pensado, por casualidad que su verdadera actitud es esa y la del chico dulce y cariñoso la utilizo para poder besarte? - pregunto con sarcasmo Davids con los brazos cruzados

-Tu ves demasiadas peliculas – contesto Miyako – Sigue Hika...¿Que paso despues?

_-Quiero que demos una vuelta y me hables de ti...solo te pido eso_

_-Sueñas monada, pero no esta mal para pedirme una cita_

_-No es una cita rubio oxigenado, tan solo es un paseo de amigos_

_-¿Amigos?, para el carro, vas demasiado deprisa, aun no te tengo respeto_

_-¿Que pensaran de ti en la escuela cuando mañana les cuente a todos que me has salvado la vida arriesgando tu vida? - Pregunto de forma divertida Hikari_

_-¿Tu quieres morir verdad? - Takeru se la encaro con una cara de perro que asustaria al mismo Freddy Krugger, pero Hikari sabia que era mas manso que un gatito recien nacido_

_-No cuela bonito – Hikari tan solo se rio de su cara, ni temblo ni nada por el estilo, Takeru sabia que estaba acabado_

_-Esta bien...esta bien...caminemos...pero promete que no diras nada – Takeru utilizo una de sus miradas neutras, Hikari asintio y le sonrio_

_-Prometido_

-Las mujeres siempre sois asi, nos prometeis cosas y luego no las cumplis, "no digas nada cariño, a nadie, ni a tus aimgas" - Davids cambio de voz a una de mujer " tranquilo amor, nadie sabra que te mide 12cm" - volvio a su voz habitual pero mas enfadado – mentirosas, siempre contais todo

Miyako miro a Hikari, esta la devolvio la mirada y a la cuenta de tres Daisuke se transformo en un tomate y las dos chicas se empezaron a reir a carcajada limpia...Davids las acababa de confesar de una manera muy deshonrosa, que la tenia pequeña.

-¡NO OS RIAIS! - Davids se escondio en su camiseta mientras golpeaba el cesped, Miyako paro de pronto y acto seguido Hikari

-Tranquilo Davids, somos tus amigas...solo que...es una manera muy rara de contarnos que tu novia le conto a sus amigas que la tienes pequeña – Hikari volvio a reirse

-Descuida Davids, si la sabes mover, no pasa nada, seguro que Sayoko no se reia...¿verdad?

Davids saco su cabeza de la camiseta y las miro totalmente sonrojados

-Veras...

-PARA, luego nos lo cuentas, aun no ha acabado Hikari...¿verdad?

-Si...bueno, sigo...

_Despues de prometer a Takeru que no le diria nada a nadie, bueno, me referia a la clase y al resto de personas, creo que contaroslo a vosotros no hacia ningun mal, y como os vayais de la lengua, os mato...bien, sigamos...Despues de prometer a Takeru que no le diria nada a nadie, caminamos por el parque y nos sentamos en un banco, apartado de la gente._

_-Y bien...¿que quieres saber? - pregunto Takeru con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otra parte_

_-El porque te comportas de una manera que no eres...amenazando a gente, pegandola y no dejandote querer...¿porque lo haces?_

_-Porque...me he criado en una familia donde aparentar ser fuerte es tu unica supervivencia frente al exterior...el combate, el gimnasio y ganarme el respeto fue mi dia a dia desde que aprendi a andar, siguiendo la estela que dejaba mi hermano, mi unico objetivo era alcanzarle y ser mas fuerte que el..._

_-¿Entonces todo esto es por tu hermano?_

_-TU NO LO ENTIENDES...JAMAS LO ENTENDERIAS, criarte sin una madre que te deje el desayuno en la mesa, mientras te sonrie y te da los buenos dias, que te prepare el bocadillo o te de dinero para la cafeteria, que te pregunte luego que tal el colegio, que le des permiso para traer a tus amigos a casa, que te prepare un baño, que te pregunte por los deberes, que te acomode la cama, te tape, te cuente un cuento y te de un beso de buenas noches...- Takeru se puso a llorar..._

_-_¿COMO? - Miyako y Davids no se creian esa parte de la historia, ¿TAKERU ISHIDA LLORANDO? No entraba en sus pensamientos...

_Una parte de mi alma se apiado de ese rubio, solo podia abrazarle y permitir que llorara sobre mi hombro...sin darme cuenta yo tambien empeze a llorar, no pude evitar acordarme de la muerte de mi padre y ahi, en ese banco los dos lloramos._

_Cuando conseguimos parar...nos miramos...y de nuevo...nos besamos. Esta vez fue mas intenso que antes, permitiendo que su lengua se introduciera en mi boca y bailara con mi lengua, le mordi el labio inferior succionandolo sintiendo como su mano derecha apretaba mi espalda inyectandome dosis de placer extremo..._

_-_Creo que es suficiente informacion Hikari – Interrumpio Davids mirando a la hierba

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!, ¡CONTINUA HIKARI!, CONTINUA O ME TIRARE DE LOS PELOS

_Se me fue la cabeza del todo, permiti que Takeru me trasladara debajo del arbusto que teniamos y alli me tumbo con suavidad, respetando su brazo dañado, se puso encima de mi y note su ereccion en la entrepierna, abri mis dos piernas para poder notarla mas...senti un placer imaginable, empezo a morderme el cuello y a lamer donde sus dientes tocaban, empeze a sentir mucha calor, mis manos se movian solas, introduci mi mano izquierda por su pantalon, pasando la barrera de sus calzoncillos y notando como sus pelos intimos acariciaban mis dedos, timidamente roce mi dedo indice con su miembro y ante ese acto escuche un pequeño gimido de Takeru. Como una aventurera deje de pensar y se la agarre con cuidado, me faltaba mano...subi hasta que note su glande y como unas gotas se escapaban de este, empeze a subir y bajar, si...le empeze a masturbar, sentia en mi interior una voz que me decia que le tenia que dar placer, pero creo que Takeru tambien sintio esa voz, porque su mano derecha paso la barrera de la camiseta y el sujetador, y con su dedo indice y el pulgar empezo a apretarme suavemente el pezon del pecho izquierdo, luego con su mano se lo atrayo hacia la boca y lo empezo a succionar...joder notaba como su lengua jugaba con mi pezon, era una sensacion de placer indescriptible, yo seguia subiendo y bajando, seguia masturbandole mientras el jugueteaba con mis pechos, con mi cuello, mi lengua pedia a gritos su compañera de baile, le volvi a besar como si no hubiera mañana. Pero queria mas...sabia que no era buen sitio para perder la virginidad, y aun me quedaba consciencia para saber que estaba mal, pero...el peting no era ilegal. Sonrei perversamente, saque mi mano de su entrepierna y le atraje hacia mi, volvi a notar la ereccion mayor del rubio en mi tanga, maldije que takeru llevara pantalones vaqueros, si hubiera sido chandal la hubiera notado mas, pero acerte en llevar vestido, ya que solo llevaba un tanga y la notaba bien, oh si, la notaba muy bien. Pedi a Takeru que se moviera y empezo a hacerlo, y ahi perdi el control, empeze a notar mucho calor y un cosquilleo terrible, joder, me iba...me iba...y aun mas cuando se acerco a mi oido y me dijo que se iba a correr, de una forma tan sexy...y tan provocadora...el ultimo movimiento de caderas y...perdi la nocion del tiempo...senti como un liquido salia de mi...y como otro salia de Takeru, no lo note bien, solo la humedad, ya que llevaba pantalones y calzoncillos...pero note el calor de su entrepierna...fue...todo tan irreal._

_Takeru callo sobre mi y le abraze...no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarle y darle besos en el cuello...solo tenia fuerzas y razon para eso._

_-_Joder Hikari...Joder...me estaba mojando hasta yo – Davids pego un salto y se alejo de ella asustado mientras Hikari se reia

-No te rias, esta chica caliente es capaz de violarme – Se defendio el moreno

-Ja, mas quisieras tu muchachote

-¿Quereis saber el final? - Como una gacela, Miyako miro a Hikari, esta sudo y siguio

_Takeru se levanto, le costo al principio, pero lo hizo, se aparto un poco de mi y saco un paquete de clinex, se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, agradecio que no hubiera nadie y supongo que se limpio, ya que se corrio encima. Yo si os digo la verdad, introduci un dedo en mi vagina...era la primera vez que me corria, asi que queria saber como era, jejeje...bueno, sigamos._

_-Lo siento... - de nuevo Takeru se disculpo – Yo..._

_-Oh...callate ya...no soy una niña, tengo 15 años y yo he querido esto, asi que no te disculpes...ademas, tampoco ha sido tan malo...¿no? - Takeru la miro impresionado y se empezo a reir_

_-Para nada...no ha estado mal, no ha sido el peor que he tenido – Le golpee por eso, pero en el brazo bueno, la verdad, me habia venido bien ese comentario, la tension era muy notoria y no lo soportaba mas_

_-Imbecil – Mire la hora y me horrorize – Las 19:30 mierda_

_-Te acompaño a casa_

_-No tranquilo, si tengo que estar a las 20:30, pero...ya han salio del cine, les llamare_

_Os llame, a Daisuke 10 veces y a Miyako otras 10 veces, al ver que no me lo cogiais, me enfureci mucho _

_-Malditos..me han dejado tirada_

_-Son mala gente...no te juntes con ellos_

_-TU calla, no eres el mas indicado para decir eso..seguro que tienen alguna excusa, ,mañana les encarare a los dos y les pedire que me digan porque me han dejado tirada...y en cuanto a ti rubio...gracias...me lo he pasado muy bien – Le abraze con cuidado, el fue a besarme pero me aparte – Por hoy has tenido suficiente..._

_-Bruja... - murmuro dandose la vuelta_

_-No soy una chica facil Takeru Ishida...ademas, aun no me has contado todo..._

_-Algun dia Yagami...algun dia..._

_-_Y eso es todo – Hikari sonrio complacida de haberles contado a sus amigos lo que le ocurrio ayer, Davids seguia mirando a la hierba pensativo y Miyako estaba tan atenta a ella, como si estuviera mirando el final de una telenovela.

-Hikari..eres una diosa...has conseguido todo eso de Ishida Takeru...wow...eres mi heroe Hikari

-Bueno bueno bueno...bonita historia, te perdono Hikari...pero ahora, teneis que escuchar la mia, veras...yo...

-Otro dia Daisuke, la campana acaba de tocar – Las dos chicas se levantaron de un impulso y se iban cogiendo del brazo dejando a Daisuke tirado en la hierba y solo

-¡HE ESCUCHADO TU HISTORIA, ES MI TURNO! - Grito Davids enfadado golpeando de nuevo el suelo – La mia es mas interesante...jooo...

Miyako y Hikari iban entrando en clase, cuando Takeru se las cruzo, Hikari le miro con una sonrisita y este se contuvo y la saludo de una manera fria, aunque Hikari sabia lo que significaba.

-Ya no me da miedo gracias a ti Hikari – Yolei la abrazo

-Aparenta tener miedo mejor Yolei, recuerda que no sabes nada

-Tienes razon – Yolei puso su cara mas asustada y se sento en el pupitre, una amiga se acerco a preguntar

-¿Que te pasa Miyako? - pregunto Futaba Katrina

-Me he encontrado con Takeru...y me ha mirado...

Hikari veia todo desde dos pupitres atrás, donde se sentaba Takeru. Se rio de la escena de su amiga, escribio una cosa en un papel y lo dejo entre sus libros.

Takeru regreso a su pupitre cuando el profesor de informatica llego. Busco su libro y se encontro con la nota en uno de ellos.

-"Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero mi luz conseguira derretir tu frio corazon, soy una Yagami, la cabezoneria es lo mio" - No pudo evitar sonreir, pero tampoco se iba a dejar vencer tan facilmente, escribio detras unas palabras y le lanzo la bola de papel, como si la estuviera atacando. Hikari se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua, nadie se daba cuenta de la complicidad de sus actos, leyo la hoja por detras

-"Te costara mucho sacrificio y ponerte en peligro, mejor rindete ahora que estas a tiempo" - Medio sonrio mientras cogia su lapiz y escribia al lado. Se dio la vuelta y le devolvio el papel, la clase estaba atendiendo a las explicaciones del sistema Linux, nadie se daba cuenta, salvo Yolei, que lo veia todo muy tierno y Daisuke, que tenia ganas de vomitar.

-" El peligro es lo mio nene" - Takeru rompio el papel en muchos trozos, Hikari se dio la vuelta interesada y ahi, sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento Hikari vio el lado mas dulce y cariñoso del rubio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Takeru vio a Hikari como un angel que ha venido a sacarle del frio y duro infierno de vida que tenia.

-Deja de mirarme Zorra

-Lo siento...

Los dos sonrieron en sus pupitres, les estaba gustando eso de la complicidad.

Taichi salia de clase cabreado, en dos ocasiones le habian llamado la atencion, habia tenido que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros de clase y encima se habia dado cuenta de que la unica oportunidad que tenia de conseguir algo con la pelirroja, se habia esfumado...que imbecil habia sido.

-Espera... - Una voz le saco de su ensoñamiento particular

-Koushiro...

-¿Te pasa algo amigo? - pregunto preocupado

-Un mal dia..

-No te he visto en el recreo ni en el almuerzo...estaba preocupado

-Tranquilo...es eso, un mal dia...llegare a casa y me tumbare, hare los deberes y...mierda...

-¿Que pasa?

-Mi hermana tiene hoy entrenamiento de tenis, me toca llevarla...

-Joder que mala suerte amigo, es viernes...

-Lo se...bueno me tengo que ir

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - pregunto Koushiro buscando las llaves de su Z3

-No tranquilo, caminare, lo necesito

-Perfecto, pues nos vemos mañana amigo, cuidate – Koushiro se monto en su coche, arranco, puso el CD y acelero haciendo rugir el motor de su BMW

-Algun dia me comprare un coche...

Tai opto por esperar a su hermana, necesitaba compañía. Se quedo en la verja esperando, cuando vio aparecer a Yammato y sus dos perros, como el los llamaba, acompañado de su pelirroja..¿Habia dicho su?

-Vaya..Yagami, crei que te habias ido ya a tu choza – Hablo con su particular tono Yammato - ¿Estas esperando a tu dulce hermanita?

-Asi es... - intento poner un tono neutro, no queria movidas y menos delante de Sora, que sentia como no le apartaba la vista

-Vamonos Yammato, no merece la pena hablar con el – Sora cogio a su novio por el pecho

-Tienes razon querida...tampoco merece la pena que inscribas a su hermana en el torneo del mes que viene...tu eres la capitana, tienes el derecho de apuntarla y desapuntarla cuando te venga en gana

-¿QUE QUIERES? - Levanto esta vez la voz Taichi, aguantando las ganas de golpearle

-¿Vendras mañana a la fiesta? - pregunto Ishida olvidando el detalle de que le acababa de levantar la voz

-Si... - Taichi agacho la mirada – Ire...pero porfavor...no metas a mi hermana en esto

-Esta bien...Sora, entrena duro a su hermana hoy, tiene un torneo que disputar el mes que viene...nos vemos mañana Yagami...

Yammato y el resto se perdian en la lejania, cuando Taichi escucho su nombre llamandole, era su hermana que estaba a su lado

-Tai...¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

-Si...vamonos Hika...

Y hasta aqui por hoy =)

¿Reviews?

En el proximo capitulo...

"Es la fiesta de Yammato, Sora cubre a Hikari, Yolei se emborracha, Koushiro se acuesta con una chica y veremos el primer enfrentamiento entre Tai y Matt...No os lo perdais n.n"


	4. Deshonor

**Hola amigos =) **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, creo que ya conteste a todos excepto a los que me dejan sin cuenta, os lo agradezco de verdad, me animan mucho n.n**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con el capitulo 4, la fiesta en casa de Ishida comenzara...y ya vereis que ocurre...**

**Capitulo 4**

**El deshonor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se desperto por el estupido ruido de su despertador. Odiaba ese sonido, le anunciaba la vuelta del cielo de los sueños a su infierno de vida. Un nuevo dia acababa de empezar y presentia, ahi, tumbado en su calida y comoda cama, que seria un dia bastante largo.

Levanto de nuevo sus brazos, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo, aunque bien sabia que era imposible, utilizaba ese ejercicio para estirar sus articulaciones.

-¡HERMANO! - grito una vocecilla entrando en el cuarto – Tengo que irme...volvere tarde

Siguio empanado estirandose, sintio que la puerta que bruscamente se habia abierto, se cerraba de portazo.

¿Que habia dicho su hermana?

De pronto, y antes que pudiera levantarse y perseguirla su estupido telefono movil sonaba y vibraba en su mesita de noche

-¿Quien? - contesto con voz adormilada

-¿Taichi Yagami? - Pregunto una voz que no terminaba de reconocer

-Asi es...¿Quien habla? - Pregunto preocupado

-Soy Takenouchi, llamo desde abajo de tu casa, asomate por la ventana...por tu bien espero que estes vestido – La llamada colgo bruscamente, Tai tardo 10 segundos en asimilar todo, se percato de que llevara el pijama y se asomo, tapandose los ojos de la luz del sol con la mano en la frente.

-¡Yagami! - Grito la pelirroja a 4 metros de altura bajo el – Me llevo a tu hermana a entrenar, la traere despues de comer y antes de la fiesta de los Ishida

-¿Y eso por que? - Pregunto, pero vio a su hermana salir de la casa con un pantalon corto blanco y una camiseta de manga corta con rayas azules en los bordes. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de color rosa.

-!Hermano! - volvio a gritar Hikari – Ayer por la tarde no pudimos entrenar y Takenouchi-Senpai se ha ofrecido a entrenarme hoy por la mañana

Tai miro de reojo a la pelirroja que esperaba impaciente en un Audi TT de color rojo con el capote bajado. Miro de reojo su particular coche, un Jeep Cheeroke del 96, bien cuidado...pero no hacia sombra a los demas coches de su instituto, quizas por eso aun no lo habia llevado y se conformaba con salir antes e ir andando.

Espero a que el coche arrancara y su capitana metiese la primera marcha para avanzar, cambio a segunda y miro por el retrovisor, su hermano ya habia entrado en la casa.

-Muchas gracias Takenouchi – La castaña saco de su bolsa una minifalda marron claro y una camiseta de escote roja, un kit de maquillaje y su telefono movil

-No hay de que, cualquier cosa con fastidiar a tu hermano – Sora medio sonrio complacida, cuando el moreno viera en la fiesta como iba su querida y dulce hermanita, seguro que le daria un patatus.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque tanto resentimiento con mi hermano? Si solo le conoces de clase y desde hace pocos dias

-Una larga historia...bueno ¿donde te dejo? Aun quedan 10 horas para la fiesta – Pregunto mirando el reloj del descapotable

-Espera...eso ya lo tengo planeado – Marco un numero y espero a que alguien contestara – Yolei, cielo ¿puedo quedarme a comer en tu casa? - La castaña sonrio y acto seguido se rio, indico con su dedo que tomara una calle y mientras se seguia riendo volvio a indicar a su "chofer" otro camino – Perfecto Yolei, ahora te veo, besos

-¿Y bien? ¿seguiras indicandome o me diras donde te llevo? - Pregunto impaciente

-Si lo siento Takenouchi, llevame a la esquina de la tienda Inoue-Shop, esta en la calle Kitoshi, junto a la Avenida Tomohora

-Si si...he ido a comprar ahi, se donde esta

Despues de tomar un buen desayuno y pegarse una ducha, se cambio de ropa y salio a correr como hacia cada mañana. Ya de por si era atletico, el queria serlo mas, pretendia ser mas fuerte que todos esos cachas de su instituto, y queria hacerlo a su manera, jugando a su deporte favorito, donde el unico mal que puedes hacer es romperle a alguien la pierna sin querer. Odiaba los combates, no queria saber nada de la lucha libre, no era que tuviera miedo a ser dañado, es que fisicamente, lo encontraba deshonroso.

Llevaba corriendo ya 15 minutos y aun no habia superado el umbral deseado para poder aguantar 1 hora, por eso su respiracion era agitada, ya quedaba poco, tenia que aguantar un poco mas y poder sincronizar su respiracion con los latidos de su corazon. Seguia pensando sobre sus compañeros de clase y las ganas que tenia de darle una buena leccion a los "capos" de la institucion, Los Ishida.

Empezo a conmemorar todos los dias donde un Ishida le habia estropeado la vida, desde que llego a clase...

_-Buenos dias, soy Motomiya, tu debes de ser Ishida ¿verdad? - Saludo amigablemente un Davids de 13 años mas bajito y menos corpulento_

_-Aparta de mi vista insecto, me estas molestando – Ishida Takeru de 13 años, con el pelo revuelto y el flequillo de lado, tenia un gorro negro que le tapaba la cabeza, excepto el flequillo. Se levanto del pupitre y aparto de malas maneras a Davids, delante de todo el mundo._

Esa fue la primera vez que le humillo en publico, en su primer dia...desde ese momento decidio devolversela, al mas puro estilo Motomiya.

_Llevaba dos dias planeando su vendetta hacia su compañero de clase, ese rubio se la pagaria doblada, desearia no haberle humillado. Entro en clase y le busco con la mirada, pero no estaba, ese dia habia faltado a la primera clase y a la segunda. En el recreo salio, le volvio a buscar, estaba tan metido en vengarse de el que no se daba cuenta que enfrente suya se libraba una batalla._

_-Vamos cuatro ojos, cuando acabes me haces los mios ¿vale? - Una chica pelimorada estaba en el suelo, agachada haciendo los deberes a unos chicos. Se la notaba asustada, se podia deducir que la estaban obligando. Era hora de intervenir, ya se las arreglaria despues con Ishida._

_-Chicos me temo que Inoue no quiere seguir haciendo vuestros deberes – No era el el que hablaba, miro de frente como un chico rubio mayor que el se acercaba a paso lento, despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos y un palillo mondadientes en la boca._

_-Ishida...si claro, tienes razon...Inoue, puedes marcharte, pero antes dame mi cuaderno porfavor – El chico empezo a sudar a chorros, las manos le temblaban, cuando Inoue le entrego el cuaderno se le callo al suelo. El rubio de apellido Ishida seguia andando, hasta llegar a donde estaba el chico tirado recogiendo su cuaderno, de pronto le piso la mano con fuerza haciendosela crujir._

_-Takashi...que sea la ultima vez que molestas a una chica...porque la proxima vez...lo que se escuchara sera el sonido de tus huesos partiendose en cachitos_

_Me rasque los ojos, no podia ser Takeru Ishida el que tenia enfrente, era mas mayor y con el pelo mas largo...¿Podia ser un hermano mayor?_

Y asi era...ese dia conocio al hermano mayor de Takeru...un chico frio sin escrupulo...con la edad de Takeru ya dominaba la escuela por completo y ya empezaba a participar en torneos de Street Combat, quedando finalista y subcampeon en su 2º año del instituto.

Desde ese momento empezo a temer a los Ishida, aun mas cuando conocio a Ike, uno de sus mejores amigos y ex capitan del equipo de futbol del instituto. Le conto que la familia Ishida eran unos terratenientes de los Yakuza, y el sabia como se las arreglaban la mafia Japonesa, lo mejor era mantenerse muy alejado de esas personas.

Y eso hacia...hasta que llego hace 5 dias esa chica...

Si su historia era real...habia conseguido un milagro.

Paro de pronto y miro su pulsometro con reloj digital, ya era muy tarde y tan solo habia corrido 5 kilometros. No se concentraba y su marcha no era buena. Tomo aire y se apoyo en la pared. ¿Porque no podia dejar de pensar en esa chica? Incluso se habia liado con Sayoko por celos. Los Ishida se la seguian jugando, incluso cuando seguia alejado de ellos...

Pego un puñetazo a la pared, se sentia muy mal, el la habia visto antes...el le habia abierto su corazon antes y le habia ofrecido su amistad...no era justo que Ishida consiguiera mas de ella, con tratarla mal y desafiarla...no era para nada justo, se sentia totalmente deshonrado.

-Señorito Koushiro, Taichi Yagami ha venido a visitarle

-Digale que pase a mi cuarto porfavor

En menos de un minuto el moreno entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Empezo a andar de un lado hacia otro del dormitorio, Koushiro le miraba sentado en la cama nervioso.

-Adelante adelante...estas en tu casa Tai...

-Maldita...maldita pelirroja...maldita...maldita...

-¿Que te pasa tio? Me estas asustando

-Kou...¿puedo confesarte algo? Necesito contarselo a alguien...o...explotare

-Cuenta cuenta...pero porfavor...sientate – Koushiro le extendio una silla, Tai acepto y se sento enfrente de el

-Me gusta tu prima...bueno, según tu no es tu prima realmente...el caso...me gusta Takenouchi Sora...muchisimo...

-Eso no es novedad ninguna, me di cuenta el primer dia que hable contigo en la cafeteria...descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo...y dime...¿Que piensas hacer? Te lo digo porque esta saliendo con Ishida Yammato..y ya sabes como se las gastan los Ishida...

-Ese es el problema Koushiro...

-Segun tengo entendido Taichi, Sora esta ultimamente muy distante de Yammato, bueno, no es algo novedoso, cuando se acerca el torneo, Yammato aleja mucho a su gente, e incluso pasa semanas sin ir a clase...creo que ahi tienes una oportunidad

Pero ¿realmente Taichi queria una oportunidad con Sora?

-¿te quedas a comer Taichi?, luego te puedo dejar en casa para que te cambies y nos vamos juntos a la fiesta...¿Que dices? - Koushiro interrumpio los pensamientos del moreno y este se lo agradecio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Miyako abrio la puerta de su apartamento muy contenta, arrastro a la castaña a su cuarto pasando por el salon donde tres chicas se la quedaron mirando con cara extrañada.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante Hikari – Miyako cerro la puerta de su cuarto despacio y la sento en la cama

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto la castaña impaciente

-Adivina a quien he visto comprando en mi tienda esta mañana

-mmm... ¿a una estrella de cine? ¿ a una idol japonesa? ¿ a un jugador de beisbol ? - En todas Miyako negaba con la cabeza - ¿A quien Yolei? - Hikari se impacientaba y no era para menos

-A Ishida Takeru...comprando una botella de agua del tiempo...venia en un chandal nike de color azul que resplandecia con su pelo y sus ojos...estaba sudando...lo siento Hikari pero me tome las molestias de ponerme cachonda al verle...nunca le habia visto asi...me das una envidia de muerte Yagami – Yolei empezo a golpearla con los almohadones mientras ella se defendia como podia

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto la castaña sonrojada

-¿Como que quiero decir?, tu has estado debajo de el, debes de saber que quiero decir...ademas, estoy seguro que tu podrias salir con el...como algo mas que enemigos publicos – Hikari volvio a sentir como se teñian sus mejillas de rojo y como hiperventilaba...¿Salir con Ishida Takeru? ¿con un alborotador y un palizas? ¿como afectaria a su curriculum? - Eh...¿Hikari? - Yolei tuvo que pasar su mano por la cara de la castaña dos veces para despertarla

-Eh...si...claro...

-¿SIII? ¿se lo vas a pedir? - pregunto asombrada

-¿Eh?...nooo...nooo...ni hablar...bastante tiene con que le bese y nos liamos...solo fue una vez, no quiero ser la atenta mirada de todos en el instituto...tengo honor, y salir con el seria como salir con un mafioso...

-Buen simil, es lo mas parecido...un mafias – Coroboro Yolei

-Si...eso es...

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, Hikari seguia con la mirada agachada y una almohada entre sus brazos, mientras la pelimorada miraba atenta el rostro de su amiga.

-Te gusta... - Susurro, no necesitaba respuesta, el rostro de su amiga era un mapa descifrable para la pelimorada – Hikari...tu has llegado donde ninguna mujer ha podido llegar con Takeru..le has visto llorar, le has visto temblar, le has visto ponerse en peligro por alguien que no fuera el...has conocido su lado mas humano...si hay alguien que tiene una sola oportunidad de hacerle cambiar y traerle por el lado de la luz...esa eres tu...

¿Podria Hikari hacer cambiar a Takeru de verdad? Esa era la pregunta que se hacian las dos, pero lo que si era cierto, era que Hikari sentia algo mas por el pequeño Ishida.

La noche se acurrucaba sobre Odaiba, la temperatura oscilaba entre los 20-21ºC, para ser Septiembre no hacia mal tiempo y los jovenes que empezaban a salir lo hacian con una chaqueta como vestimenta contra el clima.

Los coches empezaban a llegar a la mansion Ishida, no habia mucho sitio para aparcar, asi que algunos tenian que hacerlo fuera de los terrenos de los anfitriones.

No habia aparcacoches ni ningun servicio especial, Yamatto dejaba que los invitados se sirvieran ellos mismos y andaran por cualquier parte de la casa, la unica regla era la de todo anfitrion, si rompes, pagas...y mas te vale hacerlo en efectivo si no querias acabar mal.

-Joder con la choza... - Taichi nada mas entrar se asombro de la elegancia de la mansion, al ver la de Koushiro pensaba que nada la iba a superar, pero se equivoco.

-Y esto es solo por fuera... - Koushiro ya habia estado allí, se conocia la casa muy bien. Sabia que Yammato no le iba a guiar, asi que el se iba a ofrecer a ello – Por aquí estan las bebidas...

-Yagami... - Tai paro en seco a escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y se encontro con la figura de la amiga de su hermana

-Inoue...¿has visto a mi hermana? - pregunto el moreno

-La verdad, desde que nos encontramos con... - Yolei callo de pronto, era mala idea decir al hermano de su amiga con quien habia estado – Si...esta con Motomiya – mintio

-Ok...gracias, cuidamela porfa – Le guiño el ojo a la pelimorada y siguio su rumbo hacia las bebidas junto con su amigo el pelirrojo

Llegaron a la cocina, habia multitud de cuencos con distintos licores y ponches y una vitrina con distintos whiskys y vodka, la verdad, estaba todo muy bien montado.

-Quedate aquí – ordeno Koushiro – Hay mucha gente dentro, te traere lo que quieras

-Muy bien, una cerveza porfavor

Koushiro se dirigio a donde los bidones de cerveza, Taichi se quedo esperando en la puerta echando un ojo al inmenso salon.

-Vaya Yagami...cumplistes tu promesa

Hikari se encontraba en los jardines de la mansion. Tenia que admitir que los Ishida tenian elegancia a la hora de escoger las flores y las plantas. Parecia la mansion de un cuento de hadas, con el mini laberinto de arbustos y la fuente en medio, y para colmo, un banco de color blanco al lado de dicha fuente.

-¿Te gusta? - pregunto el rubio, pregunta absurda pensaba Hikari, si no le habia dirigido la palabra en todo el camino era por el asombro del lugar y por estar con el.

-Claro...me encanta... - no pudo evitar sonreirle

-He estado pensando mucho... - Eso era malo, pensar siempre era malo y aun mas cuando dices "mucho" y aunque seas un rubio de ojos azules, misma reencarnacion del dios apolo...no te salvas.

-En que si puede saberse...

-En ti... - El calor se le subio a las mejillas, creia que se iba a desmayar ahi mismo – Sabes...no se que coño me pasa...desde el otro dia...no soy el mismo – Takeru le quito todo el ambiente magico al haber golpeado con fuerza el banco – Intente entrenar, tengo la competicion de street combat el mes que viene, debo de entrenar y...no puedo hacerlo. He perdido velocidad con el punching, no me muevo como antes...y todo es por tu culpa.

-Vaya...no se si tomarmelo como un cumplido – Dijo Hikari con cara de pocos amigos y demasiado seria, pero de pronto sintio la lengua del rubio entrar en su boca, sin permiso pero sin violencia, tal y como el lo hacia...Hikari no tuvo mas opcion que rendirse y empezar el baile de lenguas.

-Koushiro – Yolei se encontro con su amigo – Vaya gracias... - Le cogio el vaso de cerveza sin que pudiera replicar y le pego un gran trago

-¿Ya estas ebria? - pregunto Koushiro

-Sabes...arriba se esta mas comodo... - Yolei cogio a su amigo de la camisa y le guio subiendo las escaleras entrando a un cuarto al azar

-Yolei...mi amigo esta.. - Pero le callo con un beso apasionado, le tumbo en la cama – Creo que esto no esta bien Yolei..estas borracha y... - Yolei se quito el top de arriba, dejando a descubierto sus pechos – Hay madre...

-Bien Kou-chan...veamos si has cambiado y has dejado de ser un niño... - Yolei se subio encima de el y se coloco encima de sus piernas – Porque yo deje de ser niña hace tiempo... - Le mordio el lobulo de la oreja izquierda dejando caer sus pechos sobre su cara – Y quiero que esta noche seas un hombre y me folles salvajemente

Koushiro dejo de procesar informacion, sus manos se empezaron a poner en movimiento y lo primero que hizo fue darla un azote en el culo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta poniendose el encima. La miro, pudo ver que estaba desorientada, respiraba agitadamente y estaba demasiada roja

-¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado

-Si...quiero... - No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando empezo a vomitar en la camisa del pelirrojo

-Hay madre... - Koushiro volvio a suspirar, se bajo de encima y se quito la camisa para limpiar el resto del vomito que le habia caido a la pelimorada encima de su cuerpo. Se fijo que en ese cuarto habia un baño y encima con ducha, la suerte de momento no le habia abandonado del todo – Ven...te limpiare

-Kou... - Yolei empezo a derramar lagrimas – Gracias... - Sin poder evitarlo le abrazo con fuerza

-Ey...tranquila...venga, un baño te vendra bien, cerrare con llave – La sonrio y la acompaño al baño, la dejo que se desnudara y el como todo un caballero, cerro la puerta del cuarto con el pestillo y se dio la vuelta – Si me necesitas llamame

-Ishida...yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – Tai le miro de reojo, se acercaba peligrosamente a el, sus "perros" no estaban con el, cosa que extraño mucho al moreno, nunca le habia visto solo

-Ya veo...pues... - Ishida levanto la mano y la dejo caer sobre el cuello del moreno – Bienvenido a mi hogar, estas en tu casa.

Tai se quedo estatico, no se esperaba esa reaccion del rubio, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Ven, te enseñare un poco la casa

Aun mas anonodado se quedo con esa respuesta. Sin darse cuenta se vio arrastrado junto al rubio a una sala mas grande que la cocina.

-Este es mi lugar favorito – Comento Ishida enseñandole dos yacussi donde se estaban bañando unas chicas en bikini – aquí me relajo despues de una tarde intensiva de duro entrenamiento – Tai se quedo mirando a una chica pelirroja, era la hermana de Sora, Rika, que jugueteaba con otra chica frente la atenta mirada de unos babosos con sus telefonos moviles grabando la escena lesbica que protagonizaban las chicas – A que mola eh – Ishida le dio una palmada en la espalda

Salieron de esa sala y acabaron en una piscina olimpica, donde habia ya mucha gente bañandose y tirandose de lo alto, algunos con unas copas de mas y algo mas que alcohol encima.

-que...¿te gusta mi casa? - pregunto el rubio

-Si..claro, es impresionante, y aun no he visto nada supongo – Contesto el moreno nervioso, no sabia a que venia tanto amiguismo de repente

-Asi es, me falta por enseñarte los dormitorios, pero bueno, seguro que si acabas bien esta noche lo veras con alguna de estas preciosidades, y claro, el gimnasio, que siempre le mantengo cerrado en fiestas, no vaya a ser que ocurran accidentes con la maquina cara y las pesas – El rubio se crujio los nudillos – Sabes Yagami...he visto el video millones de veces...aun no entiendo como podias pegar asi de bien, tu tecnica me fascino y aun mas cuando vi el resultado...llevabas unas copas de mas y luchabas como un profesional... - Tai miro como la gente se iba amontonando haciendo un circulo al rededor de Ishida y el – Creo que a nuestros amigos y a mi, por supuesto, nos gustaria ver tu tecnica de lucha, en directo, y sin haber bebido nada...

-¡PELEA!, ¡YAGAMI CONTRA ISHIDA! - grito un tio, de pronto las voces se empezaron a escuchar por toda la casa, el circulo era cada vez mas grande cerca de la piscina

-Ves...no es cosa mia, la aficion quiere ver una pelea, tu y yo...vamos...enseñame lo que sabes – Ishida empezo a saltar y mover los brazos, calentando sus articulaciones

-¿Que?, no no...de eso nada – Tai negaba con la cabeza y se iba a ir, pero unos tios del coro le empujaron de vuelta

-Vamos Yagami...no seas un cobarde, complace a tu gente – Hablaba Ishida con su habitual tono

-No es mi gente... - Contesto de forma brusca, una ovacion se escucho por el coro

-No es bueno hacer cabrear a un coro de tios que buscan accion...aqui hay al menos 150 personas queriendo ver un combate...¿quieres que ellos combatan contra ti?, según mis calculos, por mucha tecnica que tengas, acabarias en el hospital...¿Quieres eso Yagami?

Mientras hablaba Ishida le iba rodeando.

-No quiero combatir... - Volvio a decir esta vez mas firmemente

-Entonces capullo...¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Yammato encarandole

Taichi giro su rostro, de pronto Sora aparecio en el coro, Tai se la quedo mirando y Yammato busco su mirada, el limite le alcanzaba a ver a su novia, mirandole con lastima

-Uhh...ya entiendo – Yammato se separo de Taichi y cogio a Sora de la muñeca – Asi que estas aquí por ella...te gusta...¿no es cierto? - Pregunto sarcasticamente

-Yammato...me haces daño – Se quejo Sora soltandose rapidamente

-Que cagada tio... - Susurro un tio en el coro de personas

-Insinuarse a la novia de Ishida...estas muerto colega – Otro tio apoyo el dicho por el anterior

-Que...¿peleas Maricon? - pregunto Ishida tronandose de nuevo los puños

-NO – contesto bruscamente Yagami, de nuevo intento irse, pero tres tios le sujetaron con fuerza – Dejarme maricones...dejarme he dicho

-¡SOLTARLE! - ordeno Ishida en un grito – Es un gallina...como su padre...

Como si un chip se encendiera en la mente de Tai, sus puños se tensaron al borde de hacerse sangre y sus dientes crujieron.

-¿Que has dicho...Ishida? - De pronto Tai giro 180º encarandose con el rubio

-Que eres un GA-LLI-NA como el borracho de tu padre...me he informado...el dia que murio estaba mas pedo que Alfredo...y adivinar que – Se giro al coro – El conductor del coche siniestrado,donde el padre de este gallina murio...era el...¡TU!, matastes a tu padre

-¡VAS A MORIR HIJO DE PUTA! - Tai se intento abalanzarse contra el, pero cinco chicos saltaron y le separaron

-Espera monada...antes debes ponerte protecciones, no queremos muerte, queremos pelea y diversion cojones – Akiyama aparecio con dos juegos de guantes de valetudo y dos protecciones para los dientes

-Queremos ver un combate limpio – Anuncio Kido poniendose entre los dos

Tai saltaba y calentaba, no parecia el, Sora le miraba atentamente, sabia que la cosa acabaria muy mal.

-Has insultado a mi madre difunta Yagami...creo que deberias empezar a llamar a la ambulancia – Ishida no parecia nervioso, todo lo contrario, se lo tomaba con tal tranquilidad que podia asustar a cualquiera

-Y tu a mi padre...difunto – Tai se lanzo contra el con un diestro, Yammato lo esquivo sin problemas y con su rodilla derecha golpeo el estomago del moreno

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Yagami? - Pregunto Ishida a dos pasos del moreno, que se retorcia en el suelo

-¡MORIRAS! - Tai se lanzo contra el con su cabeza intentando golpear su estomago, Ishida le toreo y con su codo le golpeo en la espalda, tirando de nuevo a Tai al suelo

-Buah...crei que valias mas, crei que iba a ver diversion...tienes al publico dormido Yagami, despierta...o acabare contigo en 2 movimientos

-¿Que te crees, un supersaiyan? - pregunto Tai tosiendo y sujetandose la espalda – No eres mas que un mierda...un mierda que tiene al colegio acojonado, no por ti...si no por tu padre, tu padre vale mas que tu, eres un cobarde Ishida...eres un puto cobarde – Ishida apreto los puños y se acerco a el, le solto un zurdazo a la cara, una patada voladora en la costilla y con la pierna con la que callo le engancho en la cara, haciendo que un diente de Tai saliera volando junto con un rastro de sangre.

Tai estaba en el suelo, Ishida levantaba sus puños en señal de triunfo

-Ves lo que decia Yagami...no vales nada, despues de esto, la leyenda de tu video se tapara como un eclipse, junto a este video – Ishida saludo a un movil – Yagami 0, Ishida Yammato 1

-Tio...no te levantes... - dijo un chico a Tai, que se levantaba poco a poco, escupiendo sangre

-Ishida...eres un mierdas, pegas como una nenaza, mi hermana te ganaria a un pulso – Taichi se reia como un desquiciado, el publico empezo a aplaudirle - ¿Que pasa Ishida? ¿has visto un fantasma?

-No...aun no – Yammato corrio hacia el, salto y le metio una patada con el talon en la sien, ahora si...Taichi no respondia – Tenias que haberte quedado en el suelo...gilipollas – Yammato se quito los guantes de un tiron y los lanzo al publico – Asi acabara las personas que osen retarme...ahora fuera, beber, follar, pero a mi dejarme esta noche en paz – Yammato se fue enfurecido golpeando las sillas y las mesas, parecia que hubiera perdido, cuando Taichi estaba totalmente inconsciente

-Hey...Yagami...responde – Intentaba moverle un chico

-¡DEJARLE! - Sora aparto a los chicos y le intento levantar

-Espera...te ayudo... - Koichi se acerco y entre los dos le levantaron

Takeru se levanto del cuerpo delicado de la castaña, se subio los pantalones y se sento de nuevo en el banco, sujetandose el cabello con fuerza.

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto extrañada la castaña, se abrocho de nuevo el sujetador y se puso su camiseta roja de escote

-No...no esta bien... - murmuro Takeru poniendose las manos en la cara

-¿El que?, joder, siento si no te soy satisfactoria, el otro dia no te quejastes...

-NO ES POR ESO JODER – Grito el rubio enfurecido

-No me grites... - pidio Hikari agachando la cabeza

-Lo siento...pero...debes marcharte, rapido, si sales corriendo llegaras a tiempo...

-¿Ah que? - pregunto extrañada

-Tu hermano...va a pelear con mi hemano en estos momentos...y los dos sabemos como acabara si eso llegara a ocurrir... - Takeru la miro con lastima y con un deje de culpabilidad, Hikari le miro extrañada, luego al saber que no era una broma le empujo con brusquedad, aunque Takeru se mantuvo en el banco de todas formas

-¿Lo sabias?...¿LO SABIAS Y NO HAS ECHO NADA PARA EVITARLO? - Le grito con odio – Maldito...

Hikari salio corriendo por los jardines de la mansion. Llego al parking y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando Sora y Koichi salieron por la puerta chocandose contra ella.

-¡HERMANO! - Grito la castaña tapandose la boca del horror que veian sus pequeños ojos color café

-Hikari.. - Susurro Sora – Yo...lo siento

-No esta tan grave como para recibir asistencia medica – Comunico el moreno – Porcierto, soy Minamoto, Koichi Minamoto – El chico se acomodo a Tai en su hombro y le dio la mano a la hermano de este – Os acompañare a casa, te aconsejo que alli le acuestes en su cama, le cures las heridas con un pañuelo humedo y betadine, luego mantente a su lado...sera una noche larga para ti...pero si vomita, debes de llevarle inmediatamente a urgencias.

Como si fuese un profesional de la medicina, Koichi le explico de camino al coche lo que tenia que hacer, Sora se quedo en la mansion, con el pretexto de no poder abandonar su sitio, como novia del anfitrion de la casa.

Takeru miro desde lejos como su alumno menos aventajado de la clase, metia en su Audi Q7 al hermano de la chica que le estaba volviendo loco. Esta se monto en el asiento del copiloto mientras tumbaron al moreno en el asiento de atrás.

-Lo siento... - El rubio apreto los puños con fuerza – De veras que lo siento...yo...

-Ishida...- Escucho detras de el

-Dime...Motomiya... - Takeru cambio su rostro como si se pusiera una vil mascara encima, mediosonrio mientras giraba 180º en si y encaraba al moreno

-Tu...tu...

-No sabes con quien te la juegas – Akiyama salto sobre el chico y le empezo a golpear fuerte

-¡VAMOS AKIYAMA! - Animaba el grupo, el otro chico no tenia nada que hacer, golpeo el suelo tres veces en señal de que se rendia - ¡BIEN!

Yammato empezo a golpear con fuerza el saco de boxeo, sus golpes eran certeros y bien duros, se notaba que estaba mu enfurecido y era algo que Sora no entendia. La pelirroja estaba sentado en un banco de flexiones, mirando como su novio se desahogaba con el saco.

-Has cambiado mucho...Yammato

_-Hola preciosa, ¿que hace una chica de instituto tan guapa como tu, sola en este lugar? - Un grupo de chicos rodearon a la pelirroja, llevaban mochilas y un uniforme de preparatoria._

_-Esque...me he perdido – Sora estaba nerviosa, intentaba no mirar al frente, no queria que esos chicos se dieran cuenta que la estaban intimidando – Llevo prisa..._

_-¿A donde vas monada? - Pregunto uno de los chicos sujetandola de la muñeca - ¿Esque ya te ibas? Si la fiesta acaba de empezar_

_-Ya bueno si...pero supongo que vosotros tambien deberiais ir a clases, llegareis tarde...como yo_

_-¿Nos estas ordenando guapa?, a nosotros nadie nos ordena – El chico que la tenia de la muñeca la empezo a apretar mientras la miraba con desprecio_

_-No sabes quienes somos...mejor quedate calladita...acabaremos enseguida – Los chicos la rodearon mientras el que parecia el jefe, el que la sostenia de la muñeca la empotraba contra la pared y la empezaba a quitar la chaqueta._

_-NOOOO, DEJARME EN PAZ...SOCO... - El chico la tapo la boca_

_-Callate zorra, he dicho que acabare enseguida, solo quiero esto.. - El chico metio su mano por la minifalda de la pelirroja y le metio el dedo en la vagina – Oh vaya...chicos, tenemos un tesoro, es virgen... - Las lagrimas de Sora empezaron a hacer que la pelirroja viera borroso, cerro los ojos y empezo a rezar...solamente llevaba unas horas en la ciudad...y ya iba a ser violada, por una panda de tios de barrios bajos_

_-¡Eh! - Sora empezo a escuchar mucho ruido, muchos golpes y los tios gritando, no queria abrir los ojos, no queria ver como se peleaban por su virginidad, se sentia deshonrada, furiosa por no ser mas fuerte y muy deprimida_

_-¡CABRON! - El chico que la sostenia la solto de golpe, haciendo que esta callera por su propio peso al suelo._

_No sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que la solto, lo unico que si sabe es que cuando abrio los ojos, le parecia que estaba en brazos de un angel._

_-Puaf, que panda de debiles – Dijo un chico al lado del que la tenia en brazos_

_-Y que lo digas Ryo – Un chico peliazul con gafas sostenia al jefe del cuello - ¿Que hago con el Yammato?_

_Pero Yammato no respondia, estaba mas interesado en mirar a la chica que habia salvado de las garras de esos imbeciles. Le parecia un trozo de porcelana que se iba a romper de un momento a otro._

_-¿Como te llamas? - pregunto con una voz muy dulce_

_-Takenouchi...So...Sora – Contesto la pelirroja mirandole fijamente_

_-Cielo... - Susurro el rubio – Estas a salvo Takenouchi..._

_Ese dia conocio a Yammato, al verdadero Yammato, un chico de 13 años que se estaba empezando a aficionar a la lucha callejera, junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Ella bien sabia, que el primer torneo de Street Combat, le cambio por completo._

_-_¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto el rubio mas tranquilo y arrodillado frente a ella

-Yammato... - Sora no aguanto mas y le abrazo con fuerza

-Ey..ya...ya paso...solo necesitaba desahogarme...ese Yagami...- Pronuncio el apellido de Taichi con tanta dureza que sintio como los musculos del rubio se tensaban – Me deshonro...nadie...nadie se habia levantado dos veces, riendose de mi, despues de recibir tal paliza...

Sora seguia llorando mientras el rubio la acariciaba el pelo.

-Ademas...tu tambien me has deshonrado – Susurro en su oido haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de llorar inmediatamente y abriera bien sus ojos – Ahora la gente se pensara que vas por ahi salvando a mis enemigos...

-No...no Yammato...yo solo les ayudo cuando te pasas

-¿CREES QUE ME PASO?

-¡NO ME GRITES MALDITA SEA!

Yammato se separo de ella mientras la miraba con frialdad.

-Has cambiado...antes no eras asi...eras un chico dulce, cariñoso, conmigo y con tus amigos lo eras...tenias esa capa de frialdad que tu te ponias para protejerte, pero no te impedia ser como eres...no como ahora, te pareces cada dia mas a tu padre...

-NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MI PADRE

-¿O que? - pregunto con sarcasmo - ¿Vas a golpearme como golpeas a todos los que son mas debiles que tu? ¿porque? Ah si...¿por respeto?

Yammato se dio la vuelta y golpeo con fuerza el saco de boxeo, moviendolo casi 5 metros de distancia.

-Hemos terminado...

El rubio sintio esas palabras como si le hubiesen apuñalado por atrás. No pudo hacer nada mas, que escuchar los pasos de su ex-chica alejarse de la mesa de ejercicios y abandonar el gimnasio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Abrio los ojos y sintio mucho dolor, sentia como si una apisonadora le hubiera pasado por encima, no podia moverse, solo sentia como su pequeña hermanita le tenia cogida de la mano.

-Mama no se ha enterado...si no quieres que se entere te recomiendo que me sigas la corriente, te caistes en la fiesta de Ishida saltando desde el balcon a la piscina, intentando hacer Jumping...¿vale?

Su hermana le sonrio mientras le acariciaba la frente, si no llegara a ser porque ella estaba delante, se hubiera echado a llorar inmediatamente.

-Hermano... - Hikari no era tonta, y la expresion de su hermano sumado con los ojos achocolatados vidriosos le indicaban que no estaba bien.

-Hikari...

-Tranquilo hermano...

-¿Puedes salir porfavor?

Hikari asintio y abandono el cuarto, sabia que ahora lo que su hermano necesitaba era estar solo, reflexionar y llorar.

Su telefono movil sono, miro la pantalla y vio quien la llamaba

-¿Que quieres? - pregunto con dureza en sus palabras

-Yagami...tenemos que hablar...

**Bien hasta aquí ^^**

**¿Reviews? =====**

**Me encantan recibirlos y mas si van acompañados de criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar n.n**

**En el proximo capitulo... Y_ammato desaparecera de la ciudad, Koushiro presentara a Tai a su entrenador de lucha libre, Davids estara metido en un lio muy gordo y Takeru estara en el hospital muy grave_...Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo =)**


	5. Despertar

**Muchas gracias a todos, no esperaba que este fic cuajara tan bien, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi :P**

**Bueno, actualizo rapido por vosotros eh ^^**

**Al mismo tiempo os invito a leer mi fic "Confrontacion", ya que si os gusta la accion, el misterio y el romance, no os lo podeis perder :P**

**A leer!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Despertar **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron dos semanas desde la fiesta de Yammato. Octubre cubria las calles de ojas secas dando un paisaje de la temporada que ya habia iniciado, el otoño bajaba las altas temperaturas del verano. Los habitantes de Odaiba salian a la calle con un paraguas, por si las moscas, ya que los cielos estaban muy grises y la humedad se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Vamos, pasala...¡Takashi pasala!

Era el primer partido del torneo de Otoño, el instituto Odaiba era bicampeon dos años consecutivos , y siempre optaban por la plaza para la clasificacion del torneo de Invierno, que era el mas importante pues representaba todo Japon.

-Y Takashi encesta de 3 puntos – Anunciaba el presentador del partido

-Asi que era cierto... - Hikari miraba como Yolei se levantaba y aplaudia despues de ese triple

-¿El que? - pregunto la pelimorada sentandose

-Ya sabes...lo que dijo Motomiya... - Susurro esas palabras, la pelimorada se giro para ver a su amiga y sonreirla sin importancia

-Puede ser... - Yolei siempre era muy descuidada, mejor dicho, despreocupada. Hikari no podia ponerla pegas a su estilo de vida.

La castaña suspiro hondamente, mientras volvia a presenciar otro triple de ese Takashi.

-¡Y otro mas para Odaiba! – Gritaba euforico el comentarista

Taichi acababa de hacer su ejercicio matutino, ya se estaba empezando a sentir mejor, sus musculos le funcionaban a pleno rendimiento.

-Tai... - Tocaron la puerta del cuarto, el moreno seguia estirando sus musculos, como si ignorase la llamada desde fuera. -Tai..porfavor...abre..soy tu madre, podemos hablar...

-¡Callate!, no quiero saber nada, asi que largo – Su comportamiento rudo hacia que la comandante de esa casa, se sintiera como un peon mas. Bajo las escaleras y miro a la puerta, donde una persona esperaba cabizbaja.

-No quiere salir... - susurro la madre esas palabras

-No se preocupe, volvere otro dia, pero...toma – La persona le entrego un par de cuadernos – Son los deberes de la semana pasada...

Salio de la casa y se monto en su Audi TT rojo, Taichi miraba desde su ventana como una cabellera roja desaparecia junto con el Audi.

-Estupida... - Susurro, se dio la vuelta y pego un puñetazo a la pared con violencia, volviendo a abrirse las heridas de la mano.

Despues de presenciar una aplastante victoria del equipo de baloncesto de su instituto, la castaña se despedia de su amiga pelimorada, pues debia acudir a un sitio.

-Lo entiendo Hikari, dale recuerdos...- Susurro la pelimorada, algo mas abatida

-Yolei...si quieres vente – Animo la castaña

-No...yo voy a ir al Rainbow Shinju...es horario de visitas, y la semana pasada se le veia muy mal, quiero animarle un poco...

-Como quieras amiga...dale un saludo...creo...

-Se lo dare...algun dia tendras que perdonarle, fue culpa del alcohol

-Y una mierda Yolei...fue por su venganza...

Ojos rubi y Ojos miel chocaron sin maldad ninguna, Yolei sabia que Hikari era buena persona, amable y de gran corazon, y bien en el fondo juraria que le perdonaria algun dia.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada una opto por un camino distinto. La castaña cogio un autobus que la dejaba justo en la puerta, mientras que la pelimorada necesitaba andar un par de manzanas mas para llegar a su destino.

Hikari se encontraba justo enfrente, entro y se dirigio al ascensor, pulso el numero 4 y este subio junto con un par de personas mas, una de ellas, llego justo cuando se cerraban las puertas.

-Te he visto entrar – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Vas a hacerle mimitos Yagami?

-Ishida... - Susurro sin poder llegar a verle

-Mi hermano no te necesita, pierdes el tiempo...esta semana he sido benevolente contigo Yagami, pero no me hagas perder la paciencia...no es bueno, o eso dicen la cuarta parte que solo sobrevive y conserva su lengua para hablar.

El sonido del ascensor a pitar, hizo que Hikari despertara y avanzara por el pasillo, seguido por Yammato que rechinaba sus dientes.

-No te quiere Yagami...solo estuvo contigo esa noche para que pudiera entretenerte mientras le metia una paliza a tu hermano...

Hikari se paro en la puerta, tenia agarrado el pomo de esta, solo le hacia falta girarlo y entrar, pero se quedo estatica ante las palabras del rubio.

-¿Ves?, despierta de una vez estupida, jamas podrias salir con un tio como mi hermano, ademas, hay ligera tension entre un Ishida y un Yagami ,siempre acaban mal...como pudistes comprobar en la fiesta -Hikari no se dio la vuelta, seguia estatica, se podia imaginar la tipica sonrisa burlona que llevaria encima ese rubio de atrás suya. Porfin, despues de unos segundos, solto el pomo y se encaro con una risilla sarcastica empezo a hablar.

-Das pena Ishida...no dejas a tu hermano ser feliz, porque eres un miedica, te dejo Sora, y ahora tienes miedo de que los demas puedan ser felices y tu no...solo eres un gatito abandonado, que enseña sus uñas en defensa propia, ¿pues sabes que?...¡Yo tambien se arañar! - Acabo enfrente de el, casi escupiendo esas palabras en su cara y señalandole con el dedo, Yammato seguia con la misma sonrisa ladina. Sin previo aviso beso sus labios, para asombro de la castaña, que abrio los ojos a tope sintiendo como la lengua del rubio queria pasar por sus dientes, pero en cambio de eso, le empujo con fuerza - ¡Cabron!

-¡Ahora te has pasado puta! - Yammato fue a pegarla, pero del jaleo una persona salio del cuarto, parando el puño del rubio en el acto -Padre...

-Vete de aquí... - Se lo decia a la castaña, que absorta veia como Hiroaki Ishida sujetaba el puño de su hijo como si nada, mientras este habia dejado su sonrisa burlona, por un rostro mas de terror.

-Yo solo queria... - Intento replicar la menor Yagami

-¡Marchate!...¡Ahora! - Tras el grito de Hiroaki Ishida, Hikari Yagami no tuvo mas opcion que ir abandonando el pasillo con la cabeza agachada y sintiendo la fria mirada del padre de Takeru en su cuello.

-Bien echo padre... - No se volteo, ni aun cuando sintio el golpe y la caida, dio al boton del ascensor y se metio, aun sin mirar atrás - ¿Porque..? - Pregunto el rubio sangrando de la nariz en el suelo

-Por intentar tocar a una chica...maricon – Hiroaki se metio de nuevo en el cuarto dando un portazo, una enfermera se acerco al rubio, pero este la rechazo, se levanto del suelo del pasillo y se dirigio al baño mas cercano.

-¿Que ha pasado ahi fuera? - pregunto Takeru tumbado en la cama y conectado a una maquina que le media el ritmo cardiaco, la presion y el oxigeno.

-Ha vuelto a venir tu amiguita – dijo el hombre chisteando mirando a su hijo – Ya te dije que no te juntaras con ella...no es de tu estilo, seguro que defiende la paz y a los animales maltratados, necesitas a una chica fuerte que...

-¡Callate ya! - grito el chico furioso – Tu no sabes como es ella...no vuelvas a mencionarla y a criticarla, y menos a su espalda cobarde

-¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme asi? - Se encaro a su hijo, pero al ver su estado, conto hasta diez y suspiro hondo – Lo siento...pero no sabes el peso que lleva esta familia encima...sabes los montones de problemas de los que os tengo que sacar a diario...con la policia, con los profesores, con tu tio...con todo el mundo Takeru, y lo que menos quiero es que os traten de debiles, si eres debil te comen hijo, no lo olvides – Se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza, como hacia cuando le contaba un cuento y le daba las buenas noches.

Takeru se quedo mirando a su padre, como quien mira a un desconocido. Intento rememorar algun recuerdo de cuando su padre se portaba de esa manera con el...desistio, era la primera vez, desde que tenia memoria, que veia a su padre en ese estado. Se fijo en sus arrugas, en las bolsas de los ojos y en su mirada ambarina.

-Padre... - susurro con un deje de cariño

-Descansa hijo...- Hiroaki se sento en la silla y se quedo mirando por la ventana

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos...lo veia.

-_Ishida..._

Se veia a el mismo, sujetando aquel arma de su padre. Temblaba, su mano le temblaba, como si le estuviera avisando de lo que iba a ocurrir...si seguia por ese camino

_-Dime Motomiya..._

Escucho...de nuevo escucho ese tono con el que se dirigia a el. Levanto el arma, aun le temblaba la mano, pero consiguio levantarla y apuntarle. Sintio como el rubio se giraba y le miraba con esa media sonrisa que tanto odiaba de el. Pero al ver como el moreno le apuntaba, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, sintio como esos ojos azulados que antes le petrificaban, se agrandaban ante el asombro.

-_Tu...tu...tu..._

Repetia una y otra vez. No se habia movido del sitio, seguia quieto en el mismo lugar, mirando a su victima. Sintio como el labio superior le temblaba, se lo mordio con fuerza y grito.

-_Ya no me das..¡NINGUN MIEDO!_

Y ante el asombro del rubio, disparo.

Pudo escuchar de nuevo el ruido, se sujeto con fuerza su cabellera y vio como un agente le abria su verja.

-Motomiya...tienes visita, recuerda, tienes media hora.

Le pusieron las esposas, y de camino al comedor, donde se hacian las visitas, recordo la primera vez que se las pusieron.

_-Que...que...¡QUE HE ECHO!_

_Takeru estaba en el suelo, agonizando de dolor sujetandose el hombro herido, por suerte para el, Motomiya no tenia punteria. Solto el arma de inmediato y callo en la fria hierba de rodillas. Se miro las manos...se sentia sucio, sin poder evitarlo comenzo a gritar tapando los quejidos del rubio que veia como la sangre le salia sin parar. Se intentaba tapar la hemorragia, pero era inutil._

_-Mo...motomiya...ayuda...voy...a...perder...conocimiento...a..ayuda..me.._

_Dejo de gritar y escucho al rubio agonizando en el suelo. Cogio su telefono movil, miro el teclado numerico...le parecia tan lejano...no se concentraba...no encontraba el numero de emergencias._

_-Mo...tomiya...Dai...daisuke...a..ayuda_

_Sintio como el rubio pronunciaba su nombre, se tallo los ojos y marco el numero_

_-Si..soy Daisuke Motomiya, C/Shanain Nº76, residencia Ishida...es una urgencia...un herido de bala... - Hizo un paron, como si la otra persona le preguntara – No lo se...creo que le han dado en el hombro, sangra mucho...aja...esta bien...no tarden..._

_Nada mas colgar, el moreno se quito su chaqueta y se acerco deprisa al rubio. Le presiono con su chaqueta la herida con fuerza, ante esto Takeru grito._

_-¿Que cojones ha pasado? - Pregunto una persona llegando al lugar, era Koichi que acababa de venir de casa de Yagami_

_-Le...le...le he disparado_

_Ante esto Koichi se quedo quieto, mirandole, luego miro a Takeru_

_-¿Donde esta el arma? - pregunto, mas bien ordeno_

_-A..ahi... - Motomiya seguia presionando la herida – Ya he llamado a la ambulancia, vienen enseguida, pero hay que parar la hemorragia, parece que la bala ha afectado a alguna vena o algo asi.._

_-Quita de en medio – Koichi le empujo y presiono la herida con la misma chaqueta – La bala sigue dentro y parece que ha perforado una arteria...hijo de puta...1 centimetro mas abajo y le hubieras matado en el acto...como Takeru no salga con vida Motomiya...te matare con mis propias manos...¡NO TE MUEVAS! - Grito ya que el moreno retrocedia – Quedate donde estas...testificaras y te entregaras a la policia_

_-No pensaba huir... - dijo decidido – Yo...pagare por esto..._

_-¿Porque le has disparado? - pregunto Koichi sacandole un grito de dolor a Takeru – Sabes que te matara si sale con vida ¿verdad? Y sino, lo hara Yammato, y creeme...es mucho peor.._

_-Yo..solo...yo solo...¡Solo queria sentirme superior al menos una vez! - levanto la voz mientras se volvia a llevar las manos a la cara, estas estaban manchadas de sangre...sangre de Takeru..._

_-Que estupidez...mas...grande... - Takeru estaba hablando, seguia agonizando, pero al menos era consciente, buena señal penso Koichi, mientras miraba como se le movia la boca, como intentaba hablar – Tu...yo...yo te envidio...Motomiya..._

_Davids abrio los ojos al maximo, de repente sintio como si se le callera encima un camion. Un sentimiento de culpa le reconcomio por dentro, hasta tal punto de hacerle caer de nuevo al suelo ¿Takeru le envidiaba?_

_De pronto sintio el ruido de las sirenas, la mitad de las personas ante ello salieron afuera, para encontrarse con la escena._

_Davids se entrego cuando llego la policia y entrego el arma, Takeru era intervenido de emergencia, tenian que sacar la bala urgentemente._

-Gracias...por venir – Dijo ante la persona que le recibia en el comedor

-Eres mi amigo...es lo menos que puedo hacer – Dijo sentandose y extendiendo su mano - ¿Que tal?

-Estupida pregunta...¿no crees? - Pregunto haciendose el ofendido

-Dai...escucha...Hikari...

-No me digas nada...no intentes mentir Yolei...se perfectamente que nunca me perdonara – Suspiro y se echo sobre la mesa – No por haber herido ha su "novio"...sino por haber disparado con un arma a un ser humano...

Se quedo callado, escuchando el resto de murmullos del resto de los presidiarios.

-En 2 semanas saldras Dai...no te preocupes – Yolei le cogio la mano con fuerza. Recordaba como se metia con el siempre que podia, pero ahora...era incapaz ni de bromear. Ver a ese chico hiperactivo, en ese estado...le producia no lastima...sino tristeza.

-2 semanas mas...en este infierno...y luego...3 meses, siendo vigilado por la policia, hasta cuando vaya al baño... - lo susurro

-Piensa...que sino fuera por tus padres...hubieran sido 6 años, 4 aquí y 2 en la carcel...

-Lo se Yolei...la semana pasada dijistes lo mismo...¡Joder quieres hacerme sentir peor! - Grito fuera de si

-¡Prisionero nº01543, primer aviso...ya sabes lo que ocurre al tercero – Avisaron por megafonia, todos se le quedaron mirando

-No...no Dai...te lo prometo, no era esa mi intencion – Tranquilizo Yolei – Escucha...escuchame porfavor...mirame – Se le quedo mirando a la cara, las ojeras del chico la asustaron – Estoy contigo, eres mi amigo...estoy contigo Dai...estare aquí junto con tus padres dentro de 2 semanas para recojerte, y luego te llevare a mi tienda y te dejare que cojas los pastelitos que quieras, gratis, pero...por favor, no te rindas...- Yolei no pudo aguantar una lagrima, y mas al ver como las del moreno salian con tanta facilidad

-Yolei...yo... - Sin aguantarlo mas la abrazo, hundiendo su frente en el cuello de la pelimorada, esta le abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda, tocando la fria tela que llevaba puesta.

-Estoy contigo Dai...eres mi mejor amigo...no lo olvides nunca...estoy contigo...

Davids recordo la primera vez que la vio, tumbada en el frio suelo y siendo sujetada por Ishida.

_-¿Estas bien? - pregunto el moreno, la pelimorada seguia temblando_

_-Lo siento...no puedo hacerte los deberes, a este ritmo no podre terminar los mios – Contesto con un deje de preocupacion_

_-No es eso... - Davids extendio su mano – Soy Daisuke Motomiya, tu nuevo compañero...¿Como te llamas? - Sonrio el moreno enseñando su perfecta dentadura, cautivando a la pelimorada_

_...Miyako Inoue...mis amigos me dicen Yolei – Sujeto su mano y le contagio su sonrisa_

_-Pues llamame Davids, o Dai...o como mas te guste – Se sobo la nuca con cierto nerviosismo – Sabes...tengo hambre...¿Me acompañas a por un bollo a la cafeteria? Ahora tenemos matematicas, y no podre afrontar tantos numeros sin pensar en comermelos._

_Ante ese comentario Yolei no pudo evitar ponerse a reir, si que le habia caido bien su nuevo amigo._

-Se acabo el tiempo de visita, que todos los hombres vuelven a sus verjas, y que los demas salgan por la otra puerta y recojan sus pertenencias en la oficina.

Ojos chocolate chocaron con ojos ambar, Davids al fin pudo sonreir.

-¿Me traes un pastelito la semana que viene? - pregunto mediosonriendo

-Claro que si – Contesto con alegria la pelimorada sujetando su mano. A medida que se alejaba la iba soltando

-Gracias...Yolei – Susurro el moreno soltandosela del todo y girando para encontrarse con su funcionario de prisiones.

Se frusto al no poder hacer nada. Pero nada podia hacer contra el padre de los Ishida. Volvio a sentir como el brazo de Yammato se tensaba e intentaba hacer contacto con su piel...volvio a sentir su lengua intentando entrar en su boca, sus labios, algo secos, fusionandose con los suyos. Sintio asco, puro asco.

Pero...¿De verdad Takeru solo la utilizaba?

No sabia porque, pero sentia que eso era mentira. Podia sentir el corazon del rubio cuando la besaba, sus pulsaciones crecian, su cuerpo se relajaba y su fria piel, se volvia calida.

¿Eso no era amor?

Ella lo creia asi...y asi lo sentia. Apostaria a que Takeru jamas la utilizo...pero...¿Y si lo hizo?

Escucho un rechinar de ruedas y como la insultaban

-Quitate de en medio estupida ¿quieres morir? - Pregunto el conductor de aquel coche

-Lo..lo siento

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no veia que el semaforo estaba rojo para los peatones.

Pero eso la hizo darse cuenta de algo, y recordar cuando Takeru la salvo.

-¿Alguien se tiraria a por ti arriesgando tu vida solo para utilizarte? - Se pregunto a si misma, pero en alto. Luego sonrio y empezo a saltar – Me quiere...lo se...y yo le quiero a el...

Taichi bufo por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras salia de la ducha. Se miro al espejo, barba de mas de 3 dias, con el bigote que tenia se parecia a Hitler.

-¿A quien le importara como estoy? - se pregunto

-_No se preocupe señora Yagami, yo me hare cargo de lo que ocurra – _Escucho en el pasillo, se ato una toalla y abrio la puerta de golpe, pero no vio a nadie. Se volvio a mirar en el espejo ¿Se estaria volviendo loco?

Salio del cuarto de baño y abrio la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Hola! - Saludo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-¿Que coño haces en mi cuarto Izumi? - pregunto de mala hostia Tai, fue a coger al pelirrojo para echarle, pero este le esquivo y se empezo a reir - ¿Te hace gracia? - pregunto Tai encima de su cama despues de haber tropezado con una pesa

-Me hace gracia muchas cosas Tai, jamas pense que acabarias asi...tenia esperanzas en ti hombre, pero veo que me equivocaba...Yammato tenia razon... - Tai le miro con una mirada inquisidora – Si, vi el video del combate y en como caistes en su juego...idiota

-Koushiro te la estas jugando... - Advirtio el moreno poniendose de pie

-¡Eres un puto idiota Tai!, ¡Y un cobarde!, ¿crees que encerrandote en tu puñetera pocilga de cuarto 2 semanas ibas a cambiar las cosas?, al contrario imbecil ,todos en el instituto te toman como un gallina, que se encierra en su corral...todos excepto 4 personas, a las que si les importas, y a las que por tus chorradas de niña...preocupas...

El discurso de Koushiro hizo que los musculos de Tai se destensaran y se relajaran, a medida que iba hablando, su puño se iba relajando.

-Me voy...tengo entrenamiento – De pronto, como si hubiera estado 2 semanas inconsciente, Tai desperto.

-¡Espera! - grito deteniendole - ¿Con Gennai? - pregunto, Koushiro arqueo una ceja para luego contestar

-Ah...si, claro, ¿con quien si no?, aun no he podido entrar en el dojo Ishida...

-¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunto Tai esperanzado

-Si...claro...pero...

-Esperame abajo, me pondre unos pantalones, como puedes ver, solo llevo gallumbos

Koushiro se rio mientras se fijo en el cuerpo del moreno, si fuera gay se lo tiraria, es lo que penso, ya que el mayor Yagami, tenia un buen cuerpo.

-Esta bien Gentleman, te espero en el coche

Tai tardo 5 minutos, se despidio por primera vez despues de hace mucho tiempo con un "Hasta luego mama" y un beso en la mejilla. Luego salio de la casa dejando a la señora Yagami con lagrimas de alegria en su rostro y con odas hacia el pelirrojo, que habia conseguido despertar a su hijo.

-Bien, no pondremos musica, te has perdido 2 semanas de instituto, asi que te pondre a dia

Koushiro le conto el final de la fiesta, Tai habia escuchado algo por parte de su hermana, pero estaba en otro mundo, asi que veia esos recuerdos muy lejanos. Lo del disparo de Motomiya, Takeru Ishida ingresado y en estado de mejora progresiva, Motomiya en un correccional hasta dentro de 2 semanas y muchas cosas sobre su clase, desde la caida del profesor de Historia "accidental" por las escaleras, hasta la pelea de Sora y Yammato en plena clase por defender a Tai.

-¿Como has dicho? - Pregunto el moreno cortandole de improvisto

-Lo que escuchas, en tu clase, Yammato hizo un comentario sobre ti, llevaba haciendolo durante estas dos semanas, pero parece ser, según me conto Rika, que Sora se levanto del asiento, fue hasta el y le solto una buena hostia, este...impresionando a todos, no hizo nada, salvo tallarse la cara y mirarla con una sonrisa ladina.

-Asi que...me defendio – Susurro consternado

-Te quiere... - dijo el chico aparcando el coche, ya habian llegado – Y como sigas asi...la perderas...para siempre.

Dicho esto se bajo del coche y cuando el moreno lo hizo, cerro con un boton del mando a distancia.

-Bien, este es el gimnasio File – Señalo el pelirrojo hacia el almacen de enfrente – Vamos

El moreno acompaño a su amigo hasta entrar por la puerta. Tai pudo ver a un señor de piel morena, muy bien musculado, gritando a un par de alumnos.

-¡Quiero ver como tus musculos pueden romper piedras! ¡sigue trabajando esas dorsales! - Gritaba al pobre chico que levantaba una pesa de mas de 60 kilos

-¡Señor Gennai! - grito Koushiro saludandole

-¡Izumi! - grito el calvo de piel morena - ¡Llegas tarde! - cuando se puso a su altura Tai temblo un poco, ese hombre si que intimidaba

-Lo siento señor Gennai...pero le traigo a un aspirante

El hombre corpulento miro de arriba a abajo al amigo de Izumi. Le echo un rapido vistazo, se acerco y toco sus musculos

-¿Crees poder aguantar muchacho? - pregunto con voz ronca

-Por supuesto – Afirmo Tai, Gennai se fijo en las heridas del moreno

-En este gimnasio no enseñamos a pelear, sino a defendernos y expulsar toda nuestra ira de una manera controlada y pacifica...escuchame bien chico, tengo una regla que nadie puede romper, y el que la rompa, sera expulsado de inmediato... - Se acerco mas a Tai y le sujeto de la espalda – Prohibido, totalmente prohibido, pelearse fuera del gimnasio, el que lo hace – señalo a la calle – no entra mas aquí...¿te ha quedado claro?

-Totalmente señor – Tai se puso recto y le reto con la mirada

-Asi me gusta muchacho...bien...empezamos, ¡RELEVOS!

Tai tuvo que soportar un entrenamiento muy duro, a los 15 minutos ya estaba agotado, pero siguio con mucho valor, para que a la hora callera en la colchoneta sudando. Gennai se acerco a el, mientras el resto se iba a las duchas.

-Lo has superado...mañana a la misma hora, son 40$ al mes, 10 por semana...¿podras permitirtelo?-pregunto desconfiado

-Por supuesto que si...señor – Le costo hablar, pero lo consiguio

-Bien, ahora levanta, estas manchando las colchonetas de sudor, vete a lavarte, hueles que apestas

-Y eso...que me duche antes de venir... - Se levanto como pudo y se dirigio a las duchas, donde Koushiro le esperaba.

Yammato se estaba mazando en su gimnasio, tumbado en una maquina subiendo la barra de pesas. Joe se encargaba de ayudarle con la barra de pesas mientras Ryo se sentaba en la maquina para machacar su espalda y pectoral.

-¿Como va Takeru? - pregunto Ryo realizando su ejercicio

-Mejor – comento Yammato en un susurro subiendo la pesa

-¿Has pensado ya en como vengarte de Motomiya? - pregunto Joe mediosonriendo

-Paso...son movidas de Takeru – dijo respirando mientras Joe le sujetaba la pesa – Ademas...Takeru no va a poder participar en Street Combat...

-¿Como? - Ryo se asombro tanto que dejo caer el gancho de la pesa de forma brusca ocasionando un fuerte eco

-Lo que escuchas... - Yammato se incorporo y les miro – El medico le ha prohibido hacer ejercicio, hasta dentro de un par de meses. El no esta de acuerdo...pero si se arriesga, podria morir.

Joe Kido y Ryo Akiyama se miraron, ambos pensaban lo mismo...

-¿Entonces tu tampoco te presentaras? - El que se atrevio a hacer la pregunta fue Ryo

-¿Que dices? - pregunto divertido Yammato – Claro que lo hare...porque mira la lista de participaciones...

Yammato le tiro su Iphone, este se metio en internet y miro...

-Yagami...Taichi – Leyo Ryo asombrado

-Esta vez no me cortare, pienso hacer que muerda el polvo, a los 5 segundos

¿Que no se cortara? ¿El otro dia se corto? Joe y Ryo se miraron, ambos sabian de lo que era capaz su amigo, y si lo hiciera sobre el tatami...Taichi Yagami podria salir muy mal parado.

**Bueno hasta aqui por ahora! **

**Ya se esta cociendo esto bien XD **

**Hikari ahora ama a Takeru / Sora quiere ver a Tai / Este despierta porfin despues de la paliza de Yamatto / Takeru en el hospital despues del balazo de Davids / Davids en un correccional / Yolei muy amigable con Davids**

**¿Os enterais de algo?**

**Los que me conocen, saben que esto se desenredara poco a poco en cada capitulo**

**Bueno, debo de admitir que este capitulo ha sido algo...corto**

**El siguiente sera algo mas grande ^^**

**Cuidaros y mucha gracias por leer...ya que os molestais...**

**¿Dejais reviews?**

**DFA  
><strong>


	6. Aprendizaje

**Hola amigos**

**Siento el retraso, pero estaba de vacaciones :p**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, ya estamos en el desenlace de la historia =)**

**Antes de dejaros leer, quiero hacer una aclaración.**

**Disclaimer: _Digimon no es de mi propiedad, solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento sin animo de lucro y sin apropiacion de los derechos de autor de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. _**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aprendizaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo faltaba una semana para que empezara el torneo mas esperado por todos los aficionados a las luchas callejeras ilegales. Tambien faltaba una semana para que Daisuke saliera del correccional y volviera a respirar la libertad. Ese dia, Yolei habia ido con el pastelito prometido para el moreno.

-Hikari ha vuelto a ir a visitar a Takeru, creo que hoy le daban el alta...esta chica, no aprende, la semana pasada me conto que el padre de Takeru, el señor Ishida, le echo de la habitacion sin dejarle ver a Takeru...¿Cuando se enterara que se esta juntando con mala hierba? - Yolei estaba apoyada sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras Daisuke deboraba el pastelito de arroz con con coco, uno de sus preferidos.

-Quizas... - El moreno trago de golpe y se limpio con la manga del uniforme del correccional, este era naranja con sus iniciales del apellido en el pecho izquierdo y en el derecho su numero de identificación en negro. - Quizas este tan pillada por Ishida, que no ve la realidad.

Yolei asintio, podia ser cierto. Hikari se arriesgaba mucho al acercarse a la familia Ishida, esta tenia un poder de control sobre los demas impresionante, no en vano, el hermano de Hiroaki Ishida, era uno de los capos de la mafia japonesa, los Yakuza.

-Yolei...tengo entendido que el cumpleaños de Hikari es pasado mañana...¿no es cierto? - Yolei asintio sin quitarle la vista de encima – Ayer...en clases de manualidades, la hize esto – Motomiya saco de uno de sus bolsillos una estatua de arcilla de un gato blanco, no media mas de 10 centimetros y estaba perfectamente pintada. Debajo de la estatua estaba escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños Hikari" y las inciales de Davids.

-Es...preciosa Dai – Yolei se admiro por tal presente, seguro que su amiga se tendria que rendir ante ese regalo, Davids sabia que el animal preferido de Hikari era un gato, se lo conto en una clase de filosofia aburrida.

-¿Se lo daras? - pregunto el moreno tristemente

-Claro que si Dai...y se que la encantara – Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Y que tal el profesor de matematicas? - pregunto el moreno mas alegre

-Kawaguchi quiere confesarle a su prometido el desliz que tuvo conmigo – Yolei se masajeo la sien, como si estuviera desesperada – Le he insistido en que lo mejor seria olvidarlo, ya puedo verle a la cara y no sentir esas nauseas que sentia antes, la culpa ya no me carcome por dentro...desde que Koushiro me "limpio" - hizo comillas con los dedos, el moreno le miro desconcertado -Ya te contare lo que me ocurrio en la fiesta...pero vamos, Koushiro me ayudo mucho

-¿Hablas de Izumi? ¿Izumi Koushiro? - pregunto el moreno desconfiado

-El mismo...¿Porque? - Yolei no entendia a que venia tanta desconfianza

-Porque esta saliendo con una prima mia de Mexico, llamada Paola – Daisuke mediosonrio – Es mas, no le digas nada a ese pelirrojo, pero mi prima tiene pensado venirse en navidades a pasarlo con nosotros, ya que tiene problemas con la esposa de mi tio

-Ahora entiendo...- Yolei se mordio el labio inferior – Ya me costaba creer que fuera tan caballeroso con una chica desnuda encima suya...y esque el tio esta con otra

-¿¡DESNUDA! - Davids contuvo el grito con su boca, pues el guardia no le quitaba el ojo de encima

-Si... - Yolei se sonrojo – Creo que me intentaron drogar...lo que no se es quien...

-Seran hijos de...

-Pero no pasa nada Dai...es el pasado – La pelimorada le sonrio – No le contare nada a Koushiro sobre que va a venir su prima...

-Gracias Yolei – El moreno correspondio la sonrisa y se la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos-Esto...Yolei...

-¡Se acabo el tiempo! prisioneros volver con vuestros funcionarios de prisiones, visitantes, pasar por la oficina para recoger vuestras pertenencias antes de salir – Se escucho por el altavoz

-Solo una semana mas Dai...aguanta – Yolei le sujeto de la mano, Davids estaba mas animado que la semana pasada, se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla

-Aguantare Yolei...lo hare – la sonrio mientras la pelimorada se sonrojaba – Hasta la semana que viene...

Yolei se quedo quieta mirando como el moreno se despedia con la mano mientras entraba con su funcionario de prisiones. Sonrio y se dio la vuelta para salir por donde habia entrado.

-Maldito...¿como se atreve a hacerme sonrojar? - Intentaba sonar enfadada, pero la verdad es que no paraba de recordar los suaves labios del moreno sobre su piel y no paraba de tallarse la mejilla donde la habia besado – Maldito..maldito...

-¿Señorita? - uno de los guardias se acercaron

-¡Que! - sono histerica, el guardia se alarmo y retrocedio

-Solo...que recorde que habia entrado con un bolso magenta, dicho bolso la espera en la oficina, ya sabe donde esta, puerta 3 a mano derecha...siento si la he molestado – Yolei se cubrio con las manos su rostro, se estaba comportando como una demente, si seguia asi, ella seria la compañera de celda de su amigo...aunque dicha idea, no la parecia mala del todo.

-Ni de coña – Se decia – No me sentaria bien el naranja

Taichi acababa de deborar su bocadillo de panceta, hizo una bola de papel de aluminio y la tiro encestando en la papelera.

-Hey, buen tiro campeon – Koushiro llegaba con una bandeja llena de patatas fritas con tres salsas distintas, le choco los puños y se sento enfrente de el - ¿Ves a la rubia que esta a tres mesas de ti? No mires atrás...haz que recojes la patata – Koushiro le tiro la patata detras de la silla, Tai se dio la vuelta y miro, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes que bebia de una vaso con pajita, sus miradas se cruzaron, Taichi mediosonrio y la rubia le guiño un ojo.

-¿Que pasa con esa tia? - pregunto tai robandole unas patatas al pelirrojo

-Resulta que...escucha – Koushiro se acerco y empezo a susurrarle – Cuando fui al club de imagen y sonido, ella se estaba apuntando con unas amigas al de animadoras, y escuche esto... - Se acerco mas, desde otro punto de vista parecian dos amantes, o eso penso un rubio que miraba la escena divertido – Se llama Catherine y ha apostado con sus amigas a que se acostaba contigo en menos de una semana ¿Te lo puedes creer? - Taichi abrio los ojos al maximo

-Vaya, si son la bella y la bestia...sientete agradecido Izumi, tu eres la bella – Ishida Yammato le robo una patata y se la comio masticando con la boca llena, haciendo que pedacitos de ella calleran en la cara de Tai – Yagami...dile a tu hermana que como se vuelva a acercar por el hospital, no sere piadoso con ella...¿Me has entendido? - Taichi apreto fuerte los dientes – He dicho..QUE SI ME HAS ENTENDIDO...YAGAMI – Tai sentia la respiracion del ojiazul muy cerca, sus orbes azuladas le intimidaban, le daba rabia, pero aun sentia el dolor en las costillas y en su mandibula al comer, solamente habian pasado 2 semanas desde esa pelea...

-Perfectamente...Ishida – contesto agachando la cabeza, Izumi resoplo y miro hacia otro lado

-Eso queria escuchar yo – Ishida cogio la bandeja de patatas con las salsas y las volco sobre Taichi en su pelo – Mira, ahora tienes excusa para lavarte el cabello.

El comedor entero estallo a carcajadas, Yagami se levanto de pronto, encaro a Ishida y se dio la vuelta.

-Eres un cobarde Yagami...nos veremos las caras de nuevo en Street combat, y esta vez..no tendre piedad de ti.

Tai salio del comedor, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, las duchas estaban vacias, abrio una manguera y dejo salir el agua mientras metia la cabeza debajo. Estaba furioso, no paraba de derramar lagrimas de impotencia, se sentia deshonrado.

Pero tenia miedo...el entrenamiento duro al que le sometia Gennai no servia de nada, se sentia algo mas musculoso, pero no tenia tecnica y habia otra cosa...si peleaba fuera del recinto, no volveria a entrenar alli.

-¡JODER! - Grito con rabia mientras golpeaba la ducha

Izumi tuvo que soportar unas cuantas bromas de Ishida y sus "perros" como los llama Yagami. Cuando se cansaron de el, y se fueron a fuera, pudo ver como una cabellera rojiza se sentaba en frente de el.

-Sora... - susurro Koushiro, era impropio de ella sentarse con el.

-Kou...

Desde que habia roto con Yammato, Sora se habia quedado practicamente sola, solamente Koushiro y su hermana Rika la dirigian la palabra.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Dime

-No permitas que Ta...quiero decir, que Yagami Taichi participe en Street Combat, por favor

La cosa iba en serio, pensaba Koushiro. El tambien sabia que participar en Street Combat era una locura, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado de Gennai, Taichi se convertiria en una leyenda de la lucha.

-Lo siento Sora...pero eso no esta en mi poder. El ya es mayorcito para saber lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no. Ademas, no te preocupes, ahora Gennai le esta entrenando, en una semana podra combatir contra el sin problemas.

Sora se levanto del asiento indignada, le miro con tristeza y avanzo hacia la salida. Koushiro apoyo el codo sobre la mesa y suspiro.

Hikari acababa de salir de las clases junto con Yolei como a costumbraba. Se estaban riendo sobre un chiste cuando la castaña vio como se acercaba su profesor de matematicas.

-Yagami, me dejas hablar un segundo con Inoue – La castaña entrecerro los ojos y asintio mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto la pelimorada mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su profesor

-Inoue...se lo conte a mi prometida...quiere verte, por favor, acompañame a casa...tal vez aun pueda salvar mi matrimonio si hablas con ella...por favor, te lo ruego

La castaña no podia escuchar de que hablaban. Era "hora punta", todos los estudiantes se reunian para ir a sus casas y coger sus vehiculos. Era tanto el bullicio, que no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor y su amiga habian desaparecido.

-¿Que cojones?- se preocupo al no verla

-Hikari – Su hermano caminaba hacia ella, al lado de el no habia nadie, se asombro, normalmente caminaba junto a su nuevo mejor amigo, Koushiro Izumi

-Hermano...¿Y Izumi? - pregunto extrañada

-No lo se...escucha, llegare tarde vale – Hikari se fijo en la bolsa negra que llevaba en la mano, era su bolsa de entrenamiento del gimnasio

-Esta bien...hoy tengo entrenamiento yo tambien, Takenouchi-sensei quiere prepararme para el torneo de la semana que viene

Taichi la revolvio el pelo como solia hacer. La sonrio y la dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo haremos bien hermanita, recuerda, un Yagami no conoce la palabra "perdedor"

Hikari sonrio a su hermano.

-¿Lista? - miro hacia atrás, se pensaba que era Yolei, pero resulto ser su profesora. En la mano llevaba dos raquetas. Miro la hora, las 16:00, juro haber escuchado que quedaban a las 18:00.

-Pero si quedan 2 horas – Miro de nuevo hacia atrás, su hermano ya no estaba – Hoy todos desaparecen

-Queda una semana para el torneo...Hikari, quiero que estes lista para ganar

La castaña sonrio agradecida por el apoyo de su capitana y profesora.

Taichi habia llegado al gimnasio, se sento en la escalera y espero. Aun quedaban 10 minutos para que llegara Gennai y abriera, iba a sacar los cascos cuando escucho el porton abrirse hacia arriba, se asombro al ver al viejo moreno enfrente suya con cara de asombro.

-Yagami...aun quedan 2 horas para tu clase – Taichi se levanto y se acerco con entusiasmo

-Queria ir calentando mientras tanto – Gennai arqueo una ceja y le miro serio

-Esta bien, vete calentando.

Gennai camino por delante de Tai, se acerco a una especie de zulo donde Tai pudo ver detras de un biombo una cama y productos de primera necesidad.

-¿Vives aquí? - pregunto con asombro

-¿No has venido a entrenar? - le contesto con dureza, Tai asintio y se dio la vuelta.

Tai se cambio de ropa y se dedico a darle puñetazos al saco. Recordaba la cara de Yammato, la reflejaba en ese saco de casi 100 kilos de peso.

Gennai estaba organizando unos papeles en la oficina, subio la esterilla y vio como ese moreno de pelo alborotado golpeaba con furia ese saco. Suspiro hondo.

-¿Porque no combinas una patada con cada dos puñetazos? - Tai se seco el sudor con el brazo y vio como Gennai se acercaba a el, se quitaba los zapatos y entraba al tatami.

-Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera – Contesto volviendo a golpear el saco.

Gennia rodo los ojos. Ese chico le recordaba mucho a el.

-Respira, por cada golpe respira, sino, te cansaras mucho antes – Le paro cogiendole de los hombros y dandole la vuelta – La importancia de un combate, no es si vas a ganar o perder...si no de si vas a poder controlar el resultado. Mira atentamente

Gennai golpeo el saco con fuerza, respiro y volvio a golpearlo aun mas fuerte.

-Ahora hazlo tu, respira por cada golpe

Tai miro de frente el saco, golpeo con fuerza, respiro y volvio a golpear aun mas fuerte.

-Perfecto, ahora combinalo con una patada

Tai asintio, volvio a golpear el saco, respiro y volvio a golpearlo, se olvido de respirar y pego la patada.

-No te olvides de respirar por cada golpe – Le recrimino

-Lo estoy haciendo, pero es que pesa una puta tonelada

Gennai volvio a rodar los ojos. Se acerco de nuevo al saco y le hizo una demostracion de todo un campeon de lucha libre.

Golpeo el saco, puñetazo, respiraba, puñetazo, respiraba y de un salto pego una patada muy fuerte haciendo que el saco se moviera mas de dos metros.

Tai estaba atonito.

-Respira, y podras controlar el resultado.

Tai siguio entrenando con esas ultimas palabras en su subconsciente.

Llego la hora del verdadero entrenamiento, Gennai se encargo de enseñar a sus alumnos que en toda pelea, siempre hay una escapatoria, solo hay que saber buscarla y controlar el resultado.

-Combate, poneos de dos en dos – Dictó

A Tai le toco con un chico bajito, no pudo evitar protestar, todos ya habian empezado a combatir.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Gennai

-Tai se queja de que su rival es por lo menos 20 kilos menor que el – Dijo Koushiro grabando los combates con una camara de video, se habia tomado en serio el club.

-Pues te sera mas facil, quiero ver como le ganas Tai, ¡empezar! - Tai hizo el saludo y el chico le contesto.

Empezaron a combatir, Tai tiraba ganchos, el chico se movia rapidamente, le inmovilizo las piernas y con su propio peso le tiro al suelo haciendole una llave.

-Rotura de brazo, ¡rindete! - ordeno Gennai, pero Tai no se rendia, el chico asustado le solto y se volvio a poner de pie

-Punto nulo ¡empezar! - Volvio a reanudar el combate.

Esta vez Tai le inmovilizo agilmente del brazo, pero el otro salto en el aire callendo detras de del, le pego una patada en la pierna y le sujeto del cuello ahorcandole.

-Estrangulamiento ¡rindete o moriras! - Ordeno con furia Gennai, pero Tai no se rendia

…

-Ha perdido el conocimiento, sueltale – Tai empezo a escuchar voces, abrio los ojos y vio a su amigo Koushiro, su rival del combate y Gennai mirandole fijamente

-¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Tai subiendo el cuerpo lentamente y mareado

-Nunca te rindes...¿verdad? ¿ a si quieres controlar el resultado? - pregunto Gennai sarcastico – Hazme 200 sentadillas ahora mismo, si no quieres que sean 400 en medio segundo..¡vamos!

Tai suspiro hondo y se puso con las sentadillas.

-La proxima vez no te soltaran del cuello...en un combate, hubieras muerto...Yagami, haz caso a mis consejos de una vez, se supone que estas aquí para que te enseñe ¿no? - Tai asintio mientras seguia con las sentadillas – Pues dejate enseñar...

Hikari sacaba con fuerza mientras Sora se la devolvia el doble de fuerte.

-No te asustes de la pelota, es tu mejor amiga ¿no veias Captain Tsubasa? - Se reia la pelirroja.

-Si..no me lo recuerdes – Hikari paro de golpe y se arrodillo – Mi hermano era muy friqui con esa serie, hasta se sabia por orden alfabetico los integrantes del New Team

-Me imaginaba...venga, descansemos, tengo limonada en esos cubos.

Se acercaron a la banqueta, Sora abrio el cubo y de ahi saco botes de limonada helada.

-Takenouchi-sensei...

-Llamame Sora por favor – Sonrio la pelirroja

-Esta bien...Sora...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - La pelirroja asintio mientras pegaba un sorbo a su limonada – Si te gustara un chico..pero algo te impidiera poder estar con el...¿que harias?

Sora intento no atragantarse, esa pregunta le era muy familiar. Pero suspiro hondo y decidio contestar.

-Pues sin duda alguna...luchar por poder cambiar esa situacion y estar con el. Si de verdad siento que me gusta mucho, haria todo lo posible para estar con el. Es...como en un partido, vas perdiendo por 2 sets y todo el publico sabe que en el ultimo set, me ganaran, pues es muy dificil remontar un 2-0...pero, en mi interior, yo sigo creyendo que lo remontare, y que en la muerte subita, le ganare dejandole 0-6. ¿Tu te rendirias en un 2-0 en contra? - Hikari nego – La situacion es desfavorable ¿verdad? - Hikari asintio -Piensalo asi...

Hikari sonrio, el publico en contra para ella serian el padre de Takeru y su hermano. La situacion de 2-0 en contra seria todo lo acontecido, pero ella lucharia, tal y como lo haria en la pista, y cambiar el resultado a uno favorable.

-Muchas gracias Sora...me has animado mucho – Sora sonrio y la acaricio el cabello.

-¿Puedo saber quien es ese chico que ha echo que esta linda muchacha se ilusione mucho? - Hikari se sonrojo, pero decicio serla sincera.

-Takeru Ishida – Contesto tragando saliva mientras miraba como a Sora se le desfiguraba el rostro.

-Lucha por el...Takeru no es como su hermano...el no lo sabe, pero son dos polos totalmente opuestos el uno del otro.

Entonces sin duda alguna, Hikari lucharia por cambiar el resultado.

Taichi habia salido del entrenamiento aun mas cabreado que de costumbre. Koushiro le llevaba en su Z3 escuchando algo de Iron Maiden.

-Rainmaker es genial macho, si tuviera una guitarra no dudaria en aprenderme esa cancion.

Tai no contestaba, seguia mirando fijamente su cuello en el espejo, aun tenia esas marcas de ligaduras del antebrazo de su rival del combate.

-Tio...Gennai tiene razon, deberias haberte rendido.

Koushiro estaba parado en un semaforo, un Hammer atrás no paraba de pitar, pues el semaforo se habia puesto en verde.

Pitaron de nuevo, Koushiro suspiro iba a acelerar, cuando en el tercer pitido, Taichi se bajo del coche totalmente cabreado.

-Tai espera...

A koushiro no le dio tiempo a detenerle, se bajo el tambien con la camara de video en la mano, algo le decia que tenia que grabar lo que venia a continuacion.

Del Hammer se bajaron cuatro tios bastante grandes, uno de ellos con una palanca de hierro en la mano.

-¿Pasa algo enano? - Pregunto el de la palanca de cambios

-Si..pelirrojo, mejor dile a tu novio que se meta en tu lata de sardinas, no vaya a ser que le partamos la boca.

-Al que se la voy a partir, va a ser a ti

Tai se acerco y le asesto un puñetazo fuerte en la nariz, rompiendosela directamente, el de la palanca le ataco a la cabeza pero Tai le sujeto del brazo, se lo retorcio y con una llave que le enseño Gennai, con su propio peso le tiro al suelo, alli le piso el brazo rompiendoselo.

El tercero le fue a atacar por detras, pero Tai con una buena patada le tumbo al suelo, el cuarto llevaba una navaja.

-Tai lleva una mariposa

Koushiro se asusto, pero no dejo de grabar. El de la mariposa se tiro a su cuello, pero Tai sabia lo que habia que hacer.

-Controla el resultado... - Susurro mientras se agachaba, le cogia en brazos y le lanzaba hacia atrás con su propio peso, la cabeza de este golpeo contra el chasis del Hammer dejandole inconsciente en el acto. - Vamonos de aquí – Ordeno masajeando sus nudillos, rojos de los puñetazos.

Koushiro aun flipaba mientras veia el video de como su amigo se cargo a cuatro tios de una paliza. Se lo estaba enseñando a Catherine, la rubia que se queria acostar con su amigo.

Todos en la cafeteria veian en sus Ipod, Iphone, Notebooks etc.. el video mas visto de Youtube.

-¿Eres amigo de Yagami Taichi? - pregunto una chica pelinegra sentandose cerca de Catherine y Izumi.

-Si..soy...su entrenador personal – Contesto nervioso, Taichi paso por ahi y se rio de la situacion.

Sora estaba comprandose un helado de vainilla cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontro con los ojos achocolatados de Tai.

-Yo pago – dijo el moreno entregandole un billete de $1 al de la cafeteria

-¿Quieres algo Yagami? - Sora no se lo iba a poner facil. - Porque espero que hayas venido a disculparte.

-Mas quisieras tu – Tai se dio la vuelta y apreto los dientes.

-Ya veo...eres tan orgulloso como mi ex – Golpe bajo para Tai, que se dio la vuelta y la beso de improviso ante toda la cafeteria, pero estos estaban mas concentrados en el video de moda.

-Jamas me compares con ese desgraciado – Dijo despues de dejar a la pelirroja sin aliento.

Tai se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba su amigo, presumiendo de las artes marciales combinadas que el le enseñaba.

-200 sentadillas, tres circuitos muy duros, le hago correr cada mañana por la playa...y ya veis como esta, como un roble...mira, ahi esta – Tai sonrio ante aquella imagen, pero se alegro por su amigo, ya era mas popular

-Guau...Yagami, es increible lo que hicistes...¿tienes novia? - La pelinegra se lanzo, pero la rubia no iba a permitirlo.

-Espera espera, Yagami es mio...¿verdad encanto? Si quieres, esta tarde estoy solita, y en mi piscina, necesito que alguien... -La rubia comenzo a comerle el cuello – Me eche cremita...

Sora se habia ido de la cafeteria al ver esa escena, se encerro en el baño y comenzo a llorar, pero paro de pronto al escuchar otro llanto que no era el de ella.

-¿Inoue? - pregunto la pelirroja al ver a la chica que siempre estaba con su discipula Yagami.

-Takenouchi... - La pelimorada se lanzo a los brazos de la capitana del equipo de tenis – Me siento muy confusa...

Yolei le conto lo que le pasaba. Se estaba sintiendo atraida por su amigo Motomiya Daisuke, que actualmente estaba en el correccional de menores, y al mismo tiempo celosa de que Izumi tuviera novia y estuviera coqueteando con todas las tias.

Takenouchi le confeso el problema que habia tenido con su ex Ishida Yammato y como ahora le gustaba Yagami Taichi.

-¿ Y a quien no? Con ese cuerpazo que tiene...que envidia me das Takenouchi

Las dos chicas se rieron y entre ellas se consolaron.

-¿Donde esta Hikari? - pregunto Sora por su discipula

-Se va a saltar el almuerzo y dos clases...esta en el hospital – Dijo Inoue – Viendo a su romeo...

Hikari acababa de llegar a la planta donde estaba Takeru. Miro y no vio rastros de Yammato, respiro hondo y abrio la puerta, estaba solo, por fortuna.

-¡Yagami! - Takeru se asombro tanto que casi hacen que le salten los puntos del hombro.

-Ishida... - sonrio Hikari entrando y cerrando la puerta

-Que alegria verte...hacia mas de una semana que no sabia nada de ti...desde que mi padre y mi hermano te echaron – El tono de Takeru fue disminuyendo – Lo siento...

-No pasa nada – Hikari sonrio y se sento en la cama, Takeru se subio como pudo sin esforzarse mucho y la beso.

Hikari empezo a sentir como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior. Ya era definitivo, se habia enamorado de ese rubio.

-No sabes cuanto me haces falta... - Susurro Takeru, Hikari nunca le habia escuchado asi antes – Tengo que decirte una cosa...te engañe

El momento magico se vino abajo, Hikari sintio como una pesa que utilizaba su hermano se le caia en la cabeza.

-Quiero decir...yo no sabia que estaba tan pillado por ti. Al principio queria alejarte de la fiesta, mi hermano me lo dijo. Pero luego...cuando estaba contigo, besandote, haciendote el amor...yo...tuve que sincerarme contigo y decirtelo. Cuando te enfadastes y te fuistes corriendo...supe que me gustabas de verdad.

Hikari le tendio una mano, Takeru la agarro con fuerza y le miro a los ojos.

-Mirame a los ojos Takeru Ishida...mirame a los ojos y dime que me quieres

Takeru la miro a los ojos con firmeza.

-Te quiero...Hikari Yagami

Takeru la beso, lentamente, fue un beso romantico, sin desates, solamente queria sentir de nuevo sus labios rosados sabor cereza, sobre los suyos.

Un hombre escuchaba desde fuera toda la conversacion. Llevaba encima una lata de cocacola. Suspiro hondo y abrio la puerta.

Takeru corto el beso en el momento en el que vio la mirada de su padre. Hikari se dio la vuelta y vio al padre de Takeru.

-Señor Ishida...yo...no me movere de aquí – Agarro con firmeza la mano de Takeru – Quiero a su hijo..y pienso cambiar el resultado

Hiroaki Ishida medio sonrio. Cerro la puerta y volvio a notar la mirada fuerte y rigida de esa niña castaña que sujetaba la mano de su hijo con fuerza. Miro a su hijo, pero el miraba a la castaña. Se sento en la silla donde estaba sentado antes y se tomo su cocacola tranquilamente.

-Si necesitais intimidad decirlo y me ire a fumar un cigarro. Solo ten cuidado con su hombro Yagami – Hiroaki medio sonrio mientras volvia a dar otro sorbo a su cocacola.

Hikari sabia que en ese momento, habia cambiado el resultado.

**Hasta aquí =)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejarme algun review y sabre si voy bien o voy mal.**

**Por cierto, si alguien encuentra parecido con alguna pelicula, que no se extrañe, estoy utilizando un argumento de una de mis peliculas favoritas :p**

**Cuidaros!**

**DFA**


	7. Agridulce

**Se que me he tardado mucho…pero bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación. Gracias por los reviews y prometo no tardar mucho para el siguiente.**

_**Capítulo 6: **__Agridulce._

Taichi no paraba de sonreir, era como si se le estuviera subiendo un poco la popularidad gracias a los videos de su amigo Izumi, aunque bien sabía que todo lo que sube, siempre, de alguna u otra forma, acaba bajando...y no sabía lo brusca que podría ser la caida.

En la mesa había por lo menos diez u once tias que hablaban y querían concertar citas con el. Izumi sacaba su ordenador y apuntaba fechas y horas como si fuese el secretario personal, además de según él, entrenador de Yagami.

-Claro, creo que el próximo Martes a las 17:00 tiene un hueco, ¿Para qué era Samantha?

-Para lo que el quiera... -La chica se le insinuaba demasiado mientras su mano rozaba la entrepierna del moreno.

-Te..tengo que ir al baño- Yagami se levantó de pronto nervioso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó una chica de pechos pronunciados, se llamaba Sakura.

-No os preocupeis, volveré enseguida-. Con una sonrisa perfecta, Taichi se despidió y se dirigió al baño. Lo que no sabía es que alguien más estaba viendo ese "circo" que había creado en la mesa.

Entró en el baño, orinó y fue a lavarse las manos después. Cogió un trozo de papel para secarse y fue a salir cuando alguien entró haciendo que este retrocediera contra el lavabo.

-¿Disfrutando de tus minutos de gloria Yagami? no me impresionas, cuatro borrachos en un coche no me harán cambiar de opinión contra ti, sigues siendo un cobarde y un débil...tal y como lo era tu padre.

De nuevo Ishida sabía donde golpear para encender la mecha. Tai le tiró una patada al cuadriceps de la pierna derecha del rubio mirándole a los ojos para que no adivinara donde atacar y no darle ninguna oportunidad de interceptar el golpe. Yammato no se lo esperaba e hizo que su pierna se doblara, pero sabía como hacer esa acción favorable para él. Tai pensando que lo tenía doblegado, dos segundos después de la patada tiro un gancho a su cara, pero Ishida sujetó su brazo, Tai intentó salir de ahí girando su cuerpo y lanzándole otra patada, que paró el rubio con su pierna, haciendo que con su peso empotrara al moreno contra el lavabo donde un minuto antes se lavaba las manos.

-¿En qué mundo piensas que puedes ganarme Yagami? Todos volveran a ver lo débil y cobarde que eres...¡TODOS! y tus minutos de gloria...pasaran al olvido-. Soltó del agarrre y le barrió tirándole al suelo. -Ah...ya no necesito a Takenouchi, quédatela si quieres...pero te lo digo, es pésima en la cama, una puta muñeca que apenas se mueve. Otra cosa.. -Le pateó una costilla con la pierna- Dile a tu hermana que no se vuelva a acercar a mi hermano...la próxima vez, será ella la que esté en el suelo y no tú...¿Queda claro INSECTO?

Tai no podía hablar. Había acabado con cuatro tios corpulentos y no había sido capaz de asestar un golpe a Ishida. ¿Tanto entrenamiento no había servido de nada? ¿Es Ishida tan fuerte como parece?

Se empezó a levantar cuando escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba y no había nadie. Se tocó el costado de nuevo y se levantó con pesadez. Se miró en el espejo y se echó agua en la cara, apretó con fuerza el marmol y lo golpeó con los puños de lado.

Estaba enfadado...pero a la vez, decepcionado consigo mismo.

Salió del baño y sin decir nada a nadie fue abandonando la cafetería para irse a su casa. Izumi y las demás chicas lo veían marchándose.

-Esperar un segundo chicas, iré a ver que ha pasado -dijo Izumi levantándose rápidamente e interceptando al moreno en la salida. -¿ A donde vas? -preguntó tomando aire.

-A casa -contestó con seriedad y pasando de largo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó andando trás de él.

-Nada.

-Yagami...qué coño ha pasado -Izumi hablaba serio. Pocas veces Tai le había escuchado así -Estás herido...y tienes los nudillos rojos...no me digas que te has caido en el baño porque no me lo trago.

-Ishida...ha entrado cuando yo iba a salir...estaba enfadado, por lo visto nos ha visto con las chicas...ese cabrón...

-Estaba celoso...es buena señal Tai, se está dando cuenta que eres un peligro, ahora es cuando dará pasos en falso, como este -Izumi sonaba como un detective en una serie de las que se estaba acostumbrando a ver por las noches, Tai prefería que viese porno, ya que muchas mañanas le calentaba la cabeza con los casos de Greasow y compañía.

-Me ha vuelto a dejar en el suelo humillado...no he tenido oportunidad de nada..ha vuelto a dañarme una costilla y podía haberme matado si lo hubiera querido Koushiro, pero tuvo "piedad" de mi y se largó. Ha insultado a Takenouchi...a amenazado a mi hermana...y yo solo podía besar el frío suelo del baño.. -Tai se dio la vuelta y apretó sus doloridos puños. Se sentía débil y ahora muy impotente.

-Tranquilo Tai, solo llevas dos clases con Gennai, es normal que aún no pudieras rozar a Ishida...pero tranquilo, Street Combat es dentro de tres meses, tienes aún tiempo para prepararte y poder medirte contra Ishida y hacerle morder el suelo del tatami. Confío en ti Tai...y creeme...todos confían en que este será el último año de gloria de Yammato...que los Yagami serán los nuevos reyes de la escuela. -Izumi acabó el discurso poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el hombro del moreno que poco a poco se destensaba y asentía.

-Esta tarde daré lo mejor de mi mismo en el entrenamiento...no volveré a cometer el error de ayer, Gennai no tendrá que volver a echarme la bronca.

-Bien dicho!, ahora volvamos con las titis.

-Ve tú Kou...yo necesito pensar en este momento.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y qué las digo?

-Que me has dado el día libre...no sé, entrenador personal, algo mejor te podrás inventar...¿no?

Chocaron puños y Koushiro volvió con las chicas que rapidamente le acosaron a preguntas, mientras Tai anduvo hasta su casa, hasta que un Audi TT le interceptó en el camino.

-¿Subes?

Hikari dio una cabezada y por poco se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada justo al lado de la cama donde dormía tranquilamente el rubio que seguía ingresado a causa del balazo que recibió de una pistola que llevó Daisuke a la fiesta para su venganza personal.

Miró si seguía allí el señor Ishida, pero al no verlo supuso que se había ido a casa a descansar. Esa misma tarde, había logrado darle la vuelta a su marcador personal de su "relación" con el menor Ishida. Ahora al menos, le dejaba estar a su lado en esa habitación del hospital.

Su reloj marcaba las 21:00. Miró su teléfono móvil y vio las tres llamadas de su madre, se extrañó no ver las 300 de su hermano mayor.

-¿Mamá? lo siento mucho, estoy bien...sí...sí tranquila, solo que me quedé dormida...síiii, pero escucha...no puedo hablar más alto mamá...escucha, cojo el bus ahora y estoy allí en media hora...tranquila mamá...te aviso cuando esté en el bus ¿vale?...un beso hasta ahora-. Hikari hablaba cerca de la ventana, donde había más cobertura mientras miraba los jardines del hospital.

-¿Era tú madre? -preguntó una voz varonil. No hizo falta voltearse para saber de quien era dicha voz.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa, tengo hambre, a ver si traen ya la cena...seguro que la que te está esperando es mil veces mejor que estos filetes insipidos y esa sopa que parece sacada del vater de un antro de mala muerte- Hikari se rió, Takeru exageraba, la comida no era de buffet 5 estrellas, pero al menos no era comida de tupper congelada.

Sabía que su madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde para poder seguir pagando los gastos que ocasianaba vivir. Suzumo Yagami trabajaba por la noche y estaba muy cansada y no tenía cuerpo para ponerse a cocinar, por eso muchos días, se levantaba tres horas antes y se ponía a cocinar la cena de esa semana metiéndola en tuppers que congelaba para que no se pusiera mala la comida. Gracias al comedor escolar y a ese outlet shop que había en el mismo recinto del instituto donde podían comprar la merienda, Suzumo les daba la paga y cocinaba la cena, nada más.

Taichi era un negado en la cocina, la última vez que intentó cocinar unos huevos, les salió achicharrados y para colmo del paladar de las dos mujeres, más salados que un perro.

Hikari volvió a reir mientras recordaba la cara de su hermano.

-Bueno, no te quejes tanto -dijo de pronto parando de reir- Muchos chicos en el mundo se matarían por esos dos filetes y esa sopa...aguada, la razón te doy en eso.

-Dame sus direcciones, se lo enviaré por correo urgente a los pobres.

-Eh!, no te pases!

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El rubio y la castaña esperaban que fuera la enfermera con la comida mencionada, pero se encontraron con unos celestes fríos y vacios de sentimiento que te congelaban si te quedabas mirándolos mucho rato.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Hikari tensó su puño y aguantó la fría mirada del hermano de Takeru.

-Yammato, creí que ya estabas en casa... -dijo Takeru rompiendo la tensión del momento.

-Ya me iba, solo pasaba a ver como estabas y por si querías una pizza, mejor que esta basura que te traen-. Ambos se fijaron en sus manos, como portaba una bandeja con comida- Le he dicho a la enfermera que yo te la subía y bueno...por el camino le he echo un cambiazo. -dejó la bandeja en sus piernas y la abrió viendo una pizza mediana partida en dos para que cupiera mejor.

-Gra...gracias. No iba a aguantar más esa basura.

-Así celebramos tu último día ingresado, mañana ya te dan el alta según me ha contado padre- Hikari se alegró. Aunque eso significaba que volvería al instituto y a su vida de antes y eso...la aterrorizaba de nuevo.

-Que ganas tengo, creo que después de unas semanas de rehabilitación ya podré moverme como antes.

-No te sobreesfuerces, o será peor.

-Tranquilo Yammato, llegaré en buena forma a Street combat.

-¿Qué?

Más que una pregunta fue una exclamación de asombro. Hikari elevó el timbre de su voz haciendo que ambos rubios ojicelestes la miraran interesados.

-¿Algún problema Yagami? -preguntó el mayor sin cambiar su expresión.

-Ninguno...tengo que irme, es tarde y mi madre está preocupada-. Quiso acercarse a Takeru y darle un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, pero no sabía si por el orgullo o por la reacción del mayor, optó por levantar su mano en señal de saludo y sujetar el picaporte de la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Espera Yagami! tengo el coche fuera, te llevo a casa -dijo para asombro de ambos en la habitación. Takeru separó sus labios y Hikari parpadeó dos veces incrédula ante las palabras del rubio. Al ver ambas acciones, el chico soltó un suspiro y miró a la castaña. -No soy un monstruo, no voy a dejar que una chica que está tan buena como tú, ande sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche, dime donde vives y te llevaré, pero rapidito Yagami, tengo sueño y estoy cansado joder, quiero ir a sobarla, hasta mañana hermano -chocó puños con su consanguineo y miró de nuevo a la castaña que seguía en la misma postura que hace dos minutos- Te espero fuera -acto seguido la apartó un poco y salió de la habitación.

-Tranquila Hikari...- Takeru leyó la mirada de esa chica que le estaba volviendo loco -No es como piensas...algún día conocerás la verdad...parte de culpa es de nuestra familia como escuchaste, pero el corazón puede ser más fuerte que la razón muchas veces, y creeme...el corazón de Yamatto es uno de los más fuertes que conozco-. Hikari sonrió timidamente al rubio y abrió la puerta para marcharse -Hikari... -hizo una pausa, se pasó saliva dos veces, le costaba aún abrirse y más a esa chica que había descubierto que era su debilidad

-Dime Takeru...

-Que pases...buena noche...Hikari.

-Lo mismo te deseo Takeru...buenas noches-

Y tal y como pasó, la puerta se cerró y Takeru puso suspirar y mirar su pizza mediana. De pronto sintió como si no tuviera apetito, su estómago fue el primero en avisarle de algo que ya sabía. Su corazón le hablaba...su mente también. "Será tu fin, te destruirá, no dejes que lo haga" "Será tu salvación, volverás a ser feliz y a ver la luz"

Apretó los puños y arrugo la nariz. No le podía estar pasando esto. La pizza era una de sus preferidas y llevaba sin comer bien semanas...se le iba a enfríar y odiaba el queso y el bacon frío.

-Joder, maldita Yagami...¡Tenía hambre!

Yagami e Ishida entraron al mismo tiempo en el ascensor. Hikari mantenía la distancia y más después del beso que le robó hace dos días. Aún sentía la lengua del rubio llamar en su paladar.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo como si fuese mantequilla. Era tal la tensión entre los dos, que solo el timbre que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso hizo que los dos despertaran. Hikari fue la primera en salir del ascensor y caminar hasta la salida, mientras que Yamatto rebuscaba en su chaqueta para sacar un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Encendió un cigarro nada más salir mientras se fijaba en el culo de la castaña, que caminaba absorta de la mirada del rubio.

Yammato aspiró el humo y lo fue echando mientras apartaba la mirada del culo de la hermana de su "némesis" y sacaba unas llaves que abrían el deportivo negro que acababa de pasar Hikari.

-Este es mi coche -anunció dando a la llave y Hikari vio como las puertas se abrían hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué ya no me sorprende? -preguntó en alto montando en el coche. Nada más hacerlo su culo se inclinó como estaba el asiento. Parecía que estaba en un cohete a punto de despegar.

-Asientos deportivos, todos son así -dijo el rubio apretando un botón que hizo que el coche se encendiera sólo mientras las dos puertas bajaban y se cerraban. -¿Dirección?

-Avenida Kangi número 135.

-No vives en mal barrio, es ese donde todas las casas parecen iguales, al estilo americano ¿no? -Yammato se puso el cinturón y encendió la radio. Con el volante iba controlando las canciones, buscando una en particular en esa lista que había metida en un pendrive.

-Así es -contestó Hikari. De pronto se asustó al escuchar el volumen, pero se tranquilizó a escuchar una canción que le sonaba.

-¿Guns&Roses? ¿Te gusta el heavy-rock? -preguntó extrañada.

-Me gusta la buena música...dejémoslo en eso.

En menos de cinco minutos el Lamborguini Diablo estaba enfrente de la casa de los Yagami.

-Se acabó el paseo muñeca ¿cómo me vas a pagar? -preguntó Yamatto quitándose el cinturón y mirando a Hikari.

-Lo prefieres en ostias o en patadas, estoy generosa, te elijo escoger a ti -La castaña aguantó la mirada perversa de Ishida, tenía practica con Takeru y después de escuchar las palabras del menor de los Ishida, no le intimidaba como antes.

-Ya sé porque mi hermano se ha fijado en ti...tienes un aura que te hace parecer que no tienes miedo...pero... -El rubio la sujetó de las muñecas y acercó su rostro notando la respiración de la castaña -Es todo fachada...estás temblando y por tus ojos se asoman lágrimas...eres débil, como tu hermano.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Ishida...

-¿O qué? -retó expulsando las palabras en el oído de la chica.

-Lo último que verás será la suela de mis Converse aplastando tus huevos y tu retorciéndote de dolor y pidiendo que te mate.

Era cierto que estaba temblando, y que de su ojo derecho asomaba una tímida lágrima, pero su voz seguía siendo firme y su mirada no había cambiado. Es más, no había retrocedido ante el impulso del rubio.

El chico comenzó a reir como un poseso, quitó el seguro que bloqueaba las puertas y dejó que la chica la abriera para salir del coche.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo de forma seria. Ante eso, Yammato arrancó y saco la mano por la ventanilla mientras aceleraba. -Niñato... -bufó rodando los ojos.

Tai intentaba sin exito colocarse los mechones rebeldes de su pelo que se despeinaban por culpa del aire. Iba en el asiento del copiloto con la capota abierta sentado en el Audi TT de cierta pelirroja.

La chica conducía, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se fijaban en su pasajero que acababa de toser por culpa de un bicho que se había metido en su boca. Gracias a sus RayBan, el moreno no podía ver si la vista de la chica estaba puesta en la carretera o en su persona.

-¿A donde vamos? -preguntó rompiendo el hielo y haciendo que la chica mirara a la carretera de nuevo.

-Son casi la una de la tarde ¿no tienes gusa? yo me comería una vaca con las ubres y todo -contestó la pelirroja. Tai se extrañó del lenguaje utilizado por la chica y se bajó las gafas del sol para verla mejor, error, una mosca se cruzó en la trayectoria de su ojo.

-Ayy ayy, y entonces.. -se rascó el ojo y continuó hablando -¿Dónde me llevas?

-¿Te gustá el Ramen?

-Prefiero el Yakisoba.

-Que raro eres Yagami...pero creo que también sirven Yakisoba, así que tranquilo-.

La chica giró y se metió en una calle, aparcó el coche, subió la capota cosa que agradeció el pelo revoltoso del moreno que nada más bajarse se miró en el espejo. Sora se rió

-Egocéntrico, no estás nada mal, estas muy guapo-. Tai se sonrojo a la vez que a la chica le cambiaba el color de su cara por el de su pelo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo -Quiero decir..no estás despeinado. Venga sígueme, el restaurante queda cerca.

Caminaron unas calles hasta meterse en pleno centro de Odaiba. Tai recordó haberse comprado las protecciones del gimnasio en esa tienda por la que pasaban.

Después de cinco minutos más de caminata, giraron en un callejon donde se veía un cartel muy viejo de madera y una puerta de roble de estaño. Sora le dijo que no se dejara malimpresionar por el aspecto del local por fuera.

Entraron y practicamente era como si viajaran en el tiempo a la era Edo. Todo estaba hecho de madera, aunque bien barnizada y cuidada. No veía carcomas ni fisuras o trozos podridos. Las mismas mesas y sillas tenían buen aspecto, y el trasero de ambos no se quejaron al probar los asientos.

Una señora mayor llegó para atender a los chicos. Les ofreció dos vasos de té que los chicos tomaron amablemente.

-¿Qué van a tomar? -preguntó sonriendo a ambos.

-Yo quiero Ramen con ternera y extra de brotes de soja, los fideos de huevo -dijo Sora.

-Muy bien...y su novio ¿tomará lo mismo? -preguntó haciendo que el moreno se atragantara con el té.

-Tomaré Yakisoba..y no es mi novia, solo una amiga -contestó el chico sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-Ah..bueno, yo pensaba..es que hacéis muy buena pareja debo decir -Sora no sabía donde esconder su sonrojo mientras Tai hacía aspamientos raros con las manos. A la señora se le resbalaba una gota de la nuca al mas puro estilo anime. Giro sobre sus talones y fue a preparar el pedido de esa extraña pareja para ella.

El ambiente se volvió tenso para ambos. Sora miraba su té mientras Tai arañaba la madera con sus uñas. Se volvió a tocar los nudillos, aún los tenía heridos por la paliza que les metió a esos hombres el día anterior y la costilla dañada por la patada del rubio antes. No se había quejado en todo el viaje para que la chica no se diera cuenta, pero ahora, tal y como estaba sentado, se sentía incomodo. Pero haría todo lo posible para que la chica no lo notara.

La miró y observo como sus rubis oscuros se concentraban en el liquido verdoso de aquel vaso. Su mirada se centró por un momento un poco más abajo, en esos dos perfectos...

-¡Yagami! tengo los ojos más arriba ¿lo sabías?

-No..espera..no es lo que parece..-El chico se puso nervioso mientras Sora mostraba una postura firme, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver como el moreno se disculpaba y no pudo evitar reirse.

Tai la tachó de loca mientras su expresión era de no entender nada. Si ya le costaba entender a su hermana, para Sora necesitaría un psiquiatra.

La mujer llegó con ambos cuencos en una bandeja. Colocó el de Ramen enfrente de Sora y el de Yakisoba enfrente de Tai. A ambos les dejó dos tazones con soja por si lo querían acompañar a su comida.

-¿Mas té? -preguntó sirviendo a cada uno ante la afirmación de ellos- Que aproveche chicos.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Sora, al ver que Tai no tenía buenos modales, ya que había empezado a ingerir los fideos con sus palillos. Producto de su prisa, se abrasó la lengua.

-Cuidado, estan recien hechos -dijo la anciana ocasionando que la pelirroja se riera a más no poder.

-Eso te pasa por mal educado Yagami -recriminó partiendo sus palillos para empezar a comer.

Durante la comida no se dijeron nada. Tai disfrutaba de lo bueno que estaba su Yakisoba con curry mientras que Sora hacía lo propio con su Ramen. Una vez se dieron a probar de cada plato. Sora le ofreció de sus palillos unos pocos de fideos y Tai hizo lo propio. La anciana les miraba desde el mostrador con una sonrisa.

-Si no son pareja...poco les falta -dijo para ella misma mientras seguía limpiando la mesa del mostrador con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabaron se levantaron y Sora se acercó para pagar. Tai vio como la mujer negaba el dinero y continuaba con su labor. Se acercó el moreno para escuchar la charla entre las dos.

-Abuela, acepta el dinero, no está bien que me invites cada vez que vengo a comer

-Vienes muy poco -contestó la anciana. Tai se había quedado boquiabierto al descubrir que esa anciana era su abuela.

-¿Te has parado a pensar por qué será? -contestó la chica indignada

-Sora-chan, no te puedo cobrar, entiendelo nieta mía.

-¿Y a mi? -preguntó el moreno extendiendo dos billetes -Sí puedes cobrarme, ¿no? -La anciana fruncio el entrecejo y cogió los billetes para guardarselos de nuevo en la chaqueta de Tai ante el asombro de ambos

-No, eso es para que invites ahora a mi nieta a un helado de postre en la heladeria Misuza, aquí a la vuelta de la esquina, el helado de pistacho es su preferido -le confesó en el oído sonrojando de nuevo al moreno.

-¡Abuela!

-Venga, marchaos ya -ordenó la anciana con una sonrisa mientras empujaba al moreno. Este se quejó un poco por la costilla -Volved cuando queráis.

-Hasta luego abuela.

Tai la llevó a la heladería y le compró el cucurucho de pistacho mientras el se cogía uno de Limon.

De camino al coche Tai se volvió a quejar de la costilla y esta vez Sora le vio.

-Pensaba que ya se te había soldado bien, que no te dolía -dijo preocupada, sacando a la luz un lado que aún no conocía bien el moreno.

-Pues aún me duele...

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa...ya me enteré de que no sigues con él.

-No quiero hablar ahora de eso.

-Lo siento...

-No es nada...¿como llevas el gimnasio? yo también me he enterado de que entrenas en el gimnasio con mi primo Koushiro y de que te has apuntado al próximo torneo de Street Combat.

-Vaya, si que vuelan las noticias.

-Yammato es el tricampeón...y no creo que en tres meses alcances una buena tecnica para vencerle Taichi, te va a volver a pisotear.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -preguntó el chico indignado ante el apoyo -El señor Gennai es uno de los luchadores más fuertes que conozco, estoy seguro que me enseñará bien. Y pienso entrenar muy duro estos tres meses.

-Yagami, piénsalo bien. No podrás cambiar el resultado del combate, parece que te gusta que te pisoteen.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces? -La chica agachó la mirada. Se notaba que estaba preocupada. Tai suspiró en alto.

-Es todo lo contrario, no quiero que vuelvan a pisotearme. Necesito el respeto de la gente, y para eso tengo que ganarmelo según veo, y en esta escuela de locos, lo hacéis de esta manera.

-Me estás diciendo que tienes que ser como él para que te respeten, ¿De verdad piensas eso Yagami? pensaba que eras distinto...

-¡Y lo soy maldita sea! ¡Lo soy! pero tu no entiendes el bochorno que pasé en la fiesta...las dos semanas que estuve sin pisar la clase...y luego cuando volví ¿te fijaste como me miraban todos? y aguantar sus comentarios sarcasticos...aguantar como se mete con mi hermana o con tu primo. ¿Crees que eso es vida Takenouchi? -La chica no contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza -Ahora fíjate..desde que Kou grabó el vídeo de ayer..las chicas se me acercan -la pelirroja no pudo evitar gruñir -La gente me habla, me saluda por los pasillos, hasta creo que el señor Takahara me mira con respeto.

-¿Y piensas derrotar a los Ishida?

-Pienso humillarles...y que su dictadura en el instituto, acabe de una vez por todas.

Sora vio en su mirada algo que hizo que una mínima esperanza apareciera. Podía ser...podía Tai vencer a Yammato, tenía determinación, confianza en si mismo. Sólo le hacía falta técnica y ante todo, lo que el moreno buscaba. Apoyo. Tai no estaba solo.

-Un mensaje de Izumi. Entreno a las cinco y media, parece ser que me han pasado a una clase superior. Tengo que ir a casa a coger la bolsa del entreno, ¿me puedes llevar?

-Claro, vamos.

La chica sonrió. Si de pronto el discurso del moreno le había echo que confiara en él, ella no era quien para no apoyarle, sino todo lo contrario, estaría a su lado.

Koushiro estaba calculando unas variables para su ejercicio de física, o eso hacía hace media hora hasta que se quedó dormido en su mesa. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana y luego había ido con Tai a desayunar a la cafetería del colegio y a ligar con esas chicas. Pero cuando Tai se fue las chicas le abandonaron y no tuvo mas remedio que irse a casa a terminar de estudiar para los examenes finales que eran muy pronto.

Estaba teniendo un sueño en el que él era el campeón de los pesos pesados del mundo de lucha libre cuando de pronto le sonó el móvil. Empezó a dar con la mano a todo lo que se le ponía por medio tirando una grapadora y un bote con lapices al suelo intentando coger el dichoso teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Sin mirar el número desbloqueó la llamada.

-¿Di..diga?

-¿Te he despertado?

-No tiene importancia...¿Miyako?

-Koushiro...verás...quería saber si me podías dar clase de matemáticas este fin de semana...si no estás muy ocupado claro-. Hubo un parón de unos segundos, la chica se pensaba que se lo estaba pensando el chico, pero lo que no sabía era que se había vuelto a quedar dormido. -¿Kou? ¿estás ahí?

-Eh...sí...sí...estoy aquí.

-¿Y bien?

-No se lo que me has dicho...perdona.

-Clase de matemáticas, este fin de semana, a las cuatro de la tarde ¿te viene bien? o mejor a las cinco así te dejo dormir la siesta, que no sabía que la dormías-. El chico se ruborizó, no era propio de él dormir la siesta, pero esa mañana madrugó y por la noche se había quedado hablando con su cibernovia de México.

-A las cuatro está bien Miyako...tranquila ¿vienes tú o voy a tu casa?

-Voy yo mejor, no te voy a hacer venir encima que me ayudas, iré antes a ver a Daisuke que ya estará en casa y se lo he prometido.

-¿Daisuke?...ahhh, Motomiya...pobre chico, estaba más seguro en el correccional de menores.

-Por lo visto Hikari, la hermana de tu amigo Taichi...

-Sí, sé de quien me hablas.

-Pues por lo que me ha dicho, los Ishida no van a buscar venganza, así que no nos tenemos porque preocupar.

-Yo si fuera él, andaría cuidando mi espalda.

-Bueno Kou te dejo, por cierto..¿sabes que hora es?

-No...aún no-. El pelirrojo se restregó los ojos y miró a su portatil que seguía encendido con unos resumenes. Miró la hora y se levantó de la silla rápido. -Miyako hablamos mañana, llego tarde.

Colgó el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cogió la bolsa de deporte y salió del cuarto, pasó el pasillo largo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Me voy, volveré a la noche -informó a su antigua niñera, ahora trabajadora de la casa mientras iba saliendo al garage.

Llegó justo cuando Taichi salía del gimnasio. Se extrañó, eran las seis y la clase no acababa hasta las ocho. Al moreno se le veía enfadado ya que no paraba de pegar patadas a una lata y de gritar. Koushiro se acercó nada más aparcar el coche.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?

-El estúpido de Gennai! me ha echado de su estúpido gimnasio! -Malas noticias, si Tai no podía entrenar, no tenía nada que hacer en la competición de dentro de tres meses, Street Combat.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? a ver, tranquilizate y cuéntame-. El moreno cogió aire, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y enseñó sus nudillos y se levantó la camisa para que viera el moratón de diferentes colores que tenía en la costilla derecha.

-Gennai me ha visto quejándome a la hora de hacer las sentadillas, le dije que me había caido y me había echo daño. Pareció no creerme pero me dijo que al salir me viera un médico y que no realizara esfuerzos, que me dedicara a golpear al saco. Me estaba poniendo las protecciones en las manos y joder...me dolía al rozar la benda en las heridas y aún más cuando me puse los guantes. Gennai no me quitó ojo y se acercó enfadado pidiendo que le enseñara las manos.

-Regla número uno de su gimnasio Tai...no pelearse fuera.

-Le dije que me había dado con la puerta en las costillas y me había puesto a darle puñetazos cabreado-. Koushiro se rió y Tai le golpeó.

-Lo siento pero es que...eres malisimo a la hora de mentir.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Kou? Quedan tres meses...y si no me puede enseñar Gennai...ni puedo entrenar ahí...

-Tranquilo Tai, buscaremos la forma de que te admita...ahora, vayamos al hospital, lo de tu costilla tiene mala pinta.

Tai accedió y aún enfadado se metió en el coche del pelirrojo. En el camino Tai le estuvo contando la cita del medio día con Sora y lo bien que se lo había pasado, de como le llevó al restaurante de su abuela y lo bien que había comido. Preguntó si él había comido ahí ante lo que el pelirrojo contestó que solamente una vez, y que lo mejor sin duda era el Yakisoba de Chili.

Al llegar al hospital estuvieron una hora entre radiografías y luego ponerle un vendaje y darle una receta de paracetamol. Pagó Koushiro la factura al salir con la tarjeta de crédito y Tai se lo agradeció, el pelirrojo no le dio importancia, parte de culpa era suya por haberle metido en ese lío desde el principio. Pero el moreno decidió invitarle al Mcdonalds a cenar.

Ya era tarde, Koushiro conducía a casa de Tai para dejarle. Cuando iban llegando se cruzó con un coche muy familiar para el pelirrojo y casi a cámara lenta pudo ver la cara y el peinado del conductor. Decidió no decirle nada a su copiloto, aún más cuando se encontró a la hermana de este cruzando el jardin para entrar a su casa.

-Hika espera!..muchas gracias por traerme Kou, nos vemos mañana en clase.

-Claro tío, descansa, mañana será otro día-. Chocaron puños y se bajó del coche.

Por el camino el pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que hacía Yammato Ishida cerca de la casa de su amigo...y aún más ¿Qué hacía Hikari Yagami a fuera a esas horas?

Esperaba que todo fuera una coincidencia. Lo que le faltaba a su colega, era saber que su hermana se acababa de ver con su enemigo número uno.

-¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas? -regañó el hermano mayor mientras entraba a casa. -Como mamá se entere te va a...¿Mamá?

-Hola Hika, Tai llegas tu también tarde -regañó ahora la madre- ¿Qué hacías tan tarde fuera?

-Estaba cenando con un amigo...¿y tú qué haces en casa? quiero decir, ¿no estabas en el turno de noche?-. La señora Yagami trabajaba por las noches limpiando las oficinas de la televisora de Odaiba. Tai se pensaba que esa noche trabajaba.

-Pues no, hoy tenía el día libre -confesó la mujer acercándose a su hijo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué escondes?

-Na..nada.. -El chico se puso nervioso. No le había contado a su madre nada del gimnasio al que iba y su hermana no sabía que hacer para que no le pillara.

-Mamá, tengo hambre -dijo la chica sujetando el brazo de su madre, pero esta la ignoró y rodeó a su hijo para ver la bolsa que tenía.

-Abre la bolsa.

-Mamá espera...

-¡Abre la bolsa Taichi Yagami! -El moreno obedeció y su progenitora pudo ver las protecciones, la toalla del gimnasio y su ropa. -¿Qué significo esto?

-Mamá...

-¿Otra vez peleando? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en el antiguo instituto? ¿Crees que a tu padre le gustaría verte así Taichi?

-¡No hables de papá! ¡No tenías ni idea de lo que le gustaba a papá! ¡Él me entendía! ¡Tú no lo haces!

-Tai...- Su hermana veía que las cosas se estaban torciendo.

-¿Cuándo te has sentado a preguntarme como estoy? ¿Cuándo me has hablado de como me va en ese estúpido colegio para ricos? ¿Cuándo hemos vuelto a comer comida que no esté antes congelada y en tuppers? Parece que solo te preocupas por ti, ni siquiera le has preguntado a tu hija como lleva el tenis y si se ha adaptado a ese colegio.

-Tai...mamá...dejarlo ya, y vamos a cenar, será lo mejor...

A la señora Yagami se le estaban empezando a cristalizar los ojos por las lágrimas que se avecinaban. Por muy duro que estuviese siendo su hijo, en gran parte tenía razón en muchos aspectos.

Pero la verdad...duele siempre.

-Ya he cenado Hika...me voy a dormir-. El moreno cogió su bolsa y subió las escaleras para irse a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y dejó la bolsa tirada en un lado, se tumbó en la cama aún con la ropa puesta y mientras se quitaba las zapatillas con los pies miró su móvil. Tenía un sms de Sora.

-"Me lo e pasado mui bien, espero ke tu tambien aunke t e visto un poko raro, espero ke solo fueran imaginaciones mias, me alegro ke volvamos a ser amigos. bss." -sonrió el chico mientras contestaba.

-"La comida un diez pero la compañia se podria mejorar XD no sabia que escribias asi los sms, como una niña pequeña XP" -le dio a enviar y mientras se ponía el pijama obtuvo contestación.

-"Escribo como me sale del co** ¬¬ es mas rapido y estoi akostumbrada"

-"Vale enana, mañana nos vemos, que duermas bien ^^"

-"Buenass noxes idiota XP, descansa tambien"

El día había sido muy agridulce. Contaba más cosas malas que buenas...aún no sabía donde había estado su hermana hasta tan tarde, por la mañana ese rubio de nuevo se le había puesto tonto y aún después de haberle pegado una paliza a tres tios ayer, había salido perdiendo. Tendría que entrenar más duro y aprender más cosas para llegarle al menos a la suela del zapato...pero encima, por culpa de la pelea de ayer, Gennai le había echado del gimnasio y ahora no sabía donde entrenar...ni quien le iba a enseñar para superar a los Ishida. Y para colmo...había discutido con su madre, y odiaba a muerte discutir con ella. Él sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando...pero su ira por dentro, y el haber tenido un día como ese, le había pasado factura a la hora de contestarla.

Mañana a primera hora se disculparía, ahora lo mejor sería dormir...sin poder evitarlo, pensando en esa cabellera rojiza y esos rubís que le miraban ese medio día.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa un review siempre viene bien, ya sea para mejorar o para animarme.**

**Un saludo**

**DFA**


	8. Confrontaciones

_**Hola a todos! =) aquí os traigo lo prometido. El 9 está en proceso, podéis tenerlo antes de Agosto incluso.**_

_**Espero que os guste. Entenderéis más cosas de la familia Ishida y por supuesto del resto de personajes.**_

_**Disfruten n.n**_

_** Capítulo 8: **__Confrontaciones._

-196….197…198… -Colgado de una de las barras al estilo murciélago, se veía al rubio subir y bajar con mucho esfuerzo. Solo llevaba un pantalón corto como vestimenta.

-Venga Yammato…una más…¡Una más!

-199… -Se podía ver perfectamente como las venas se le hinchaban y el sudor caía al suelo creando un charco. Ryo le animaba a su lado.

-¡Una más Ishida! ¡Una más!

-200…

Ryo le ayudó a bajarse de la barra y sentó al rubio. Le ofreció la botella de agua y este, totalmente rojo por la acumulación de sangre en la cabeza y el esfuerzo grande de antes, se la echó por encima a la vez que bebía un gran trago para hidratarse.

-Estás en plena forma..

-Ya solo quedan tres semanas…tres semanas para poder aplastar a ese insecto delante de todo el mundo…tres semanas para enseñarles quienes son los Ishida.

-Nunca lo olvidarán Yammato, no te preocupes, vuestro legado no tendrá fin…cuando salgas de la escuela tienes a un buen aprendiz, en cuanto tu hermano se recupere del todo, verás como nadie le podrá parar-. Ryo hablaba mientras que el rubio apretaba con fuerza la botella. –¿He dicho algo malo?

-Takeru aún no está listo…se deja llevar por sus emociones muy fácilmente.

-Pues si se desvía del camino, habrá que volverle a poner rumbo ¿no? –El que contestó fue el peliazul que levantaba pesas al otro extremo del gimnasio.

-¿Qué dices Joe? –preguntó exaltado Ryo.

-Callate Akiyama…Kido tiene razón…no puedo dejar que mi hermano sea humillado.

-Y todo esto por esa niñita… -Kido se quitaba el sudor con una toalla mientras andaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Tiró la toalla a un lado y se volvió a poner sus gafas.

-Lo peor es que la cosa va en serio…y parece no temerle a nada, ni a nadie –contestó Yammato serio.

-¿Ni siquiera a dos encapuchados con palos de beisbol?

La pregunta la hizo Joe, mientras se apoyaba en una de las máquinas de ejercicio y meditaba con una media sonrisa. Akiyama se puso blanco y miró a Ishida, esperando que este negara esa locura, pero el rubio se levantó aun aplastando aquella botella y se encaró con el pelinegro.

-Tú y él, prepararlo todo, quiero saber cuál es el mejor momento para tenderle la emboscada. No quiero que la hagáis daño –ante ello Akiyama respiró- Pero si hace falta, si titubea o os intenta golpear o escapar... ¡Partirle las piernas!

Joe sonrió ante eso. Le encantaba partir piernas. Le daba igual que fueran niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres…

Había aprendido lo que era "vivir" en la calle.

Desde muy pequeño había sido un niño prodigio. Se le daban bien todas las asignaturas y su media no bajaba de los 100 puntos nunca. Ante eso, siempre se metían con él. Al ser el más pequeño de tres hermanos, en casa también se tenía que ganar el respeto, sobre todo de su padre. Este siempre le decía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso lo que tendría que estudiar.

Un día un trágico accidente se llevó por delante al señor Kido y fue entonces que Joe pudo desviarse del camino y hacer lo que siempre había querido, lo que le diese la gana.

De pelea en pelea, fue ganándose el respeto en el instituto. Hasta que un día, se ganó el respeto de los Ishida y aprendió a defenderse y ser lo que era ahora. Un matón sin prejuicios, con una gran beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón.

Salió del gimnasio y miró al cielo. Kido e Ishida seguían dentro, así que pudo relajarse y sacar un cigarro de su paquete. Fumaba muchas veces a escondidas, sobre todo cuando estaba nervioso. Él era muy distinto a esos dos, no es que odiara la violencia, se había criado con ella por así decirlo, pero si odiaba hacer daño a los más débiles.

Se había criado en una casa donde los gritos y las peleas eran constantes. Su padrastro maltrataba a su madre constantemente. El "macho alfa" tenía asustado a los dos integrantes de aquella familia. Siempre veía a su madre con moratones o sangrando y a su padrastro, un borracho sin éxito en la vida, fumando diez paquetes de tabaco al día y bebiendo a todas horas. Cuando no, violaba a su madre, ya sea en el salón delante de él o en la cocina.

-Si Yammato se entera te partirá la mano, y te hará tragar ese cigarro Akiyama…

-Pues esperemos que no se entere, ¿no? –contestó sin mirarle.

-Akiyama –Joe suspiró- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, lo sé, creo que envidias que yo sea el "número" 2 de Yammato…o simplemente mis habilidades a la hora de pelear. Pero déjame decirte algo…puedo ser todo lo que pienses –El peliazul se acercó desde atrás a Ryo hasta tenerle cerca de su oído –Pero no soy ningún chivato –susurró aquellas palabras. Akiyama mantuvo la compostura sin dar indicios de que tenía los pelos de punta ante esa acción- Aunque claro…también puedes dejar de ser un cobarde y plantarte ante él y decirle que fumas porque te sale de la polla, lo dejo a tu elección Akiyama-. Joe se fue alejando del gimnasio andando con tranquilidad.

Ryo dio una última calada y aplastó el cigarro con la suela del zapato. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se decía mentalmente que no era ningún cobarde.

Recordó en ese instante cuando tenía 12 años y se puso entre su madre y su padre, evitando que una botella de cerveza golpease a su madre. Se quedó firme, mirando a su padrastro con total odio mientras la sangre le resbalaba de la cabeza y escuchaba a su madre gritar angustiada.

-¿Se ha ido ya Kido? –preguntó Yammato saliendo por la puerta y cerrando con llave.

-Hace unos segundos, ¿Por qué? –contestó el pelinegro.

-Simplemente hacia una pregunta Akiyama, deja de estar a la defensiva –Yammato se cercioró de que estuviera bien cerrada la puerta y cogiendo su chaqueta fue caminando dejando atrás a Ryo.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella discusión con su madre. Apenas se hablaban cuando llegaba a casa y si no llegase a ser por su hermana, ni eso.

Ahora se encontraba el moreno subido al Audi de su amigo Koushiro vigilando el gimnasio de Gennai.

-Entonces ¿te la tiraste? –Se había acostumbrado a las preguntas impulsivas del pelirrojo, así que no tuvo que escupir el líquido que se acababa de echar en la boca.

-No te voy a decir nada Izumi.

-Venga Taaai, lleváis ya casi una semana tonteando, ha tenido que haber algo más que besos y tocamientos.

-No

-Yo estoy seguro que si.

-Tú mismo…

-Pero…

De pronto Tai le puso la mano en la boca mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Se veía como Gennai cerraba con llave el gimnasio y se montaba en un todoterreno.

-Te dije que en algún momento tenía que salir…si vive allí, tendrá que comprar comida en algún sitio ¿no? –dijo Koushiro cuando Tai apartó la mano de su boca.

-Síguele…

-¡Guay!, como en las películas, sigue a aquél coche señor, recibido amigo –El pelirrojo puso voces distintas en sus últimas palabras de su monólogo. Tai ya acostumbrado, se dedicó a ver que ruta cogía Gennai.

Llamó a Koushiro esa misma tarde. Al parecer tenía que ir a dar clases de matemáticas a la amiga de su hermana y no podía quedar pronto, pero después de ello, le fue a recoger para ir al gimnasio de Gennail. Su plan, entrar a saco y suplicar perdón a su ex entrenador particular. Pero según Koushiro, Gennai no le dejaría entrar, lo mejor era abordarle fuera de sus dominios. Y eso es lo que hacían.

-Pon música de persecución Tai, la número 32 de mi lista, You could be mine, de los Guns&Roses –Koushiro como siempre, iba exaltado, como si se acabase de beber dos paquetes de Red Bull. La verdad era que se habían tomado entre los dos un paquete de 6 latas, para hacer más amena la espera.

Llegaron a un supermercado. Apagó el motor del coche y desde dentro vieron como Gennai entraba en el edificio.

-Bien Tai, es tu oportunidad, si hace falta llórale…pero tio, tienes que hacer que te vuelva a admitir. Estamos a tres semanas de Street Combat, es ahora o nunca.

-Confía en mí –Chocaron los puños y Tai se bajó del coche.

Nada más entrar en la tienda, vio como se acercaba Gennai a la sección de verdulería. Anduvo rápido hasta que le cortó el paso en un pasillo de refrescos.

-Te esperaba –dijo el hombre suspirando y dejando caer su cesta al suelo.

-Entonces sabrás a lo que he venido.

-Habla.

-Lo siento…

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Irrumpes en mi horario de la compra, para soltar esa mierda por la boca? Vete a casa Yagami…

-¿Qué más quiere que le diga?

-No me sirve un simple lo siento…solo son palabras sin sentido para mí…

-Estoy…siempre enfadado…

-Te escucho…

-Mi padre…mi padre murió por mi culpa en un accidente de tráfico-. Gennai se relajó y miró al chico. Parecía que esta vez el moreno se iba a abrir ante él. -Esa noche…esa noche cuando salió del trabajo, nos fuimos él y yo a celebrar que me habían dado una beca para jugar al fútbol. Mi madre se quedó con mi hermana porque estaba enferma, así que solamente salimos mi padre y yo. Fuimos a cenar y luego a un par de garitos, yo no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero bebí…y mi padre también se pasó con las cervezas y luego con el sake.

Gennai escuchaba atento, quería ver qué rumbo cogía la historia, aunque ya se estaba imaginando por donde iban los tiros.

-Mi padre no se tenía en pie, así que no podía conducir y yo pensaba que estaba bien…tenía que haber llamado a un taxi, pero me encontraba bien…si hubiese llamado a un taxi…

-Chico…

-Un coche se cruzó en nuestro camino de vuelta, no tuve los suficientes reflejos como para frenar y pegué un volantazo. Me salí de la calzada y me estrellé contra una señal de tráfico. Mi padre murió al instante y yo solo sufí una brecha en la frente –levantó su pelo y se la mostró al hombre- mi padre…al instante…

-Entiendo…lo siento…

-Estoy siempre cabreado…la única manera de descabrearme…quiero decir….de cargar toda mi ira, es en tu gimnasio…es haciendo lucha libre. Sólo así me tranquilizo…así me siento libre.

Gennai suspiró y miró a Tai. ¿Quién era él para prohibir a aquél chico que se desahogara? Mejor en su gimnasio que fuera pegando a alguien o buscándose un lío.

-Créeme que te entiendo…-volvió a suspirar- mañana a las seis, no llegues tarde.

-Gra…gracias –Se quedó en shock unos segundos- ¡Gracias de verdad!

-Mañana no me las darás…

-¡Genial! –Tai se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-No más peleas…no más heridas fuera del tatami…no me importa lo grande y frondosa que sea la puerta…no doy más oportunidades Yagami.

-Entendido…no te vas a arrepentir.

-Eso espero.

Volvió a coger la cesta mientras miraba como el moreno pelialborotado se iba del pasillo. Suspiró por tercera vez y se concentró en la lista que tenía en la mano.

El chico se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Y estaba la cosa de mirarse reflejado en él.

Hacía poco más de una semana que había recibido el alta médica. Se encontraba con su fisioterapeuta haciendo ejercicios con el hombro mientras era vigilado por cierta castaña, que ahora se encontraba mirando la pantalla de su DS.

-Yo aquí sufriendo y tú con esa consola…debería darte vergüenza Yagami…ahhh..

-Estese quieto señorito Ishida- La chica río y levantó la vista de la pantalla para ver como el hombre le seguía estirando el brazo.

-Tienes razón, es más entretenido verte sufrir.

-Que te follen guapa..ahhhh..¿Ahora a que ha venido eso capullo?

-Trata mejor a tu novia, al menos en mi presencia.

Hikari seguía riendo mientras veía como el fisioterapeuta de Takeru le hacía sufrir y más cuando el rubio se metía con ella.

Estaba feliz. Desde que había salido Takeru del hospital, era frecuente que la castaña le acompañara a sus sesiones con el fisioterapeuta y que luego este por el favor, la invitara a un helado en el parque.

Parecían novios, es más, el fisioterapeuta se lo pensaba de verdad. Y ninguno de los dos, le contradecía.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró quien era antes de coger la llamada.

-Es Miyako –comunicó al rubio.

-Atiéndela si quieres…yo estoy…ahhhhh…bien…

-Sí, por lo que se ve mucho, jajajaja.

Salió a fuera y cogió la llamada. Al otro lado del teléfono escuchó unos gimoteos, como si…

-¿Miyako estás bien?

-Hika…estoy muy confusa…

-Cuéntame.

-Verás…Koushiro…Davids…

-Davids…Koushiro…para de llorar Miyako, o no te entiendo nada, tranquilízate primero y después háblame.

-Hikari…ayúdame.

No entendía nada. Sólo escuchaba a su amiga llorar.

Enlazaba a Davids con que esta semana saldría con la condicional y a Koushiro con las clases que le daba de matemáticas. Pero ninguno de los dos tenían algo en común…o tal vez…

Se tapó la boca del asombro con la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono.

-Miyako…te gustan los dos.

Más lloros como respuesta a la afirmación. Hikari suspiró y miró atrás.

-Dame media hora Miyako…voy para allá.

Una amiga era más importante que un amor ¿no?

Takeru al salir y no ver a Hikari cogió su móvil y se percató de un washap que no había leído. Era ella.

-Mujeres… –susurró al cerrar el móvil.

Sora degustaba su batido de fresas y chocolate mientras miraba el esquema del próximo partido de tenis de una de sus alumnas. En la ficha aparecía el nombre de Cataherine Wincher, una tenista de San Diego que estudiaba en un instituto para ricos en Okinawa. Miraba los porcentajes de sus golpes ganadores, de sus golpes fallidos y se asustaba. Esa chica era un 90/10..una tenista prodigiosa. Sin hablar de su gran saque a más de 190km/h.

Se recordaba a ella hacía tan sólo 3 años. Apretó el papel con su mano izquierda y sintió un leve crujido.

Esa muñeca…ese accidente…todo jodió su carrera como tenista. Y eso que aún ni había empezado.

-¿Qué hay hermana? ¿Hoy no está el pelo escoba contigo? –Rika entró a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa. Detrás de él Kouji Minamoto pedía dos helados para llevar.

-¿Ahora te cepillas al hermano? –preguntó Sora, más bien, contratacó el ataque de su hermana.

-Al menos yo tengo buen gusto…

-Sí sí, divino de la muerte.

Minamoto se acercó a la mesa con los helados. Saludó a Sora con un "¿Qué hay?" levantando la barbilla y esta contestó de igual forma, pero sin dirigir la palabra.

Rika se levantó diciendo que llegaría tarde a casa y se fue de la cafetería junto con el moreno.

Desde que se había alejado de Yammato, todos los lameculos de los Ishida la odiaban y la criticaban. Ya no era la más respetada y sólo los Nerds y los "no guay" se atrevían a hablarla. Era un precio que tenía que pagar, para poder estar lejos de los Ishida y estar cerca de los Yagami.

Primero se tenía que concentrar en una cosa. Entrenar a Hikari Yagami estas dos semanas que le quedaban para el primer enfrentamiento del torneo, contra esa 90/10. Catherine Wincher.

De nuevo la puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Sora seguía mirando aquellos apuntes sobre la contrincante de su alumna que no vio como un rubio se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Te vas a acabar el batido? –preguntó haciendo que Sora levantara la cabeza para fijarse en el chico.

-Takeru…

-¿Qué tal Takenouchi? –preguntó con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando se refería a alguien fuera de su entorno "familiar". Sora se extremeció al mirarle a los ojos.

-Bien...y sí, me lo voy a acabar –cogió el batido y le pegó un buen sorbo- ¿Cómo llevas la recuperación?

-Como si a ti te importara –contestó con enfado.

-Lo siento…debí al menos haberte llamado.

-Ya…

-En serio Takeru…

-No he venido a hablar de eso Takenouchi –El semblante del rubio seguía siendo serio. La pelirroja iba a cogerle de la mano cuando la apartó rápido al escuchar sus frías palabras.

-Dime entonces…

-Es sobre Yagami-. Takeru vio los papeles que tenía Sora encima de la mesa. –No ella… -Sora palideció. No le gustaba hablar con nadie de la relación que tenía con el moreno, ni mucho menos con su excuñado. –Sobre su hermano…Taichi Yagami.

…quieres saber…

Nunca había tenido que dar consejos a sus amigas. Allí en Hikarigaoka, ella era la última en cuanto a chicos. Recordaba a su amiga Tomoko, la más "espabilada" del grupo, ya con 11 años se había besado con más de cinco chicos. Luego estaba Sayoko, que a los 13 ya lidiaba con problemas de novios…y por último ella, que acababa de perder la virginidad.

Se sentía un poco idiota, tan solo podía abrazarla y escucharla. Aunque solo fueran insultos hacía ella misma y reproches a la vida.

La castaña se llevaba muy bien con la familia Inoue. Con total confianza salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua que subió de inmediato al cuarto. Después de que la chica se lo bebiera sin atragantarse, se secó las lágrimas con uno de los muchos pañuelos que habían en el suelo y por fin, después de más de media hora de llorera sin control, cogió aire para empezar a explicarse.

-Sabes que desde que me conoces, soy muy impulsiva con el género masculino –afirmación por parte de la castaña- Y bueno, desde que tengo memoria…me atrae más un chico que a un tonto un lápiz-. Hikari no pudo evitar reír un poco –La cuestión es…que no se controlarme. Supongo que debería darme un tiempo a mi misma y empezar a pensar las cosas con cabeza…con la cabeza y no con…

-Te he entendido Miyako…tranquila. Sigue-. La castaña suspiró. No quería escuchar con que pensaba su amiga en esos momentos de debilidad.

-No soy guapa…y NO Hika, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión –La castaña iba a replicar pero se calló- No soy guapa…llevo gafas, el pelo siempre con una coleta porque me da pereza por las mañanas peinármelo. No uso maquillaje porque no me gusta…y por lo de antes, la pereza. No soy una "mujer" como vosotras…y aun así, sé que muchas que no me conocen se piensan que soy lesbiana y que me gustas –Hikari abrió los ojos al máximo- Encima no debería quejarme de que no le gusto a ningún chico, si no le gusto es normal. No soy guapa…y no hago nada por cambiar.

Hikari suspiró cuando notó que de nuevo por los rubís de su amiga corrían pequeñas gotas saladas que caían al suelo amoquetado del cuarto.

-Hika…¿Qué voy a hacer? –Temía esa pregunta. Nunca había dado consejos a nadie sobre chicos. Ella tenía suerte, el primer chico que se cruza en su vida y después de unos cuantos problemas que ni ella misma sabe cómo ha solucionado, logra que entre en su vida y de momento la cosa no va nada mal.

-Miyako…yo…no sé qué decirte –La castaña baja la mirada avergonzada. Ni siquiera podía animar a su amiga.

-Imagínate…que te gusta alguien más que Ishida Takeru. ¿Qué harías? –Esa pregunta repentina. Bueno, era lo que tenía que imaginar para ponerse en su lugar…pero…¿Qué haría ella?

Empezó a pensar nombres. Todos de la clase. ¿Con qué se identificaría para "sustituir" a Takeru? Definitivamente no servía para eso.

Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Satoshi no estaba nada mal…rubio también, ojos verdes y jugador de baloncesto.

Bueno, ahora imaginarse que le gusta. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo actuaría?

-Sin duda… -empezó la castaña llamando la atención de su amiga que se quitaba un par de mocos de la nariz. Hikari calló al verlo y se ruborizó. –Bueno…sin duda hablaría con Takeru. Que me empiece a gustar otro chico es síntoma de que mi pareja no me está dando lo que necesito.

-Pero Davids no es mi pareja Hikari. –Escalofrío al escuchar el nombre del que osó disparar a su actual novio.

-Pero te gustaba primero...¿no? ¿O era Izumi?

-Con Izumi tuve una aventura hace años. Pero al volver a saber de él…he empezado a volver a sentir algo. Pero antes de eso…sentí que ese idiota de…Motomiya…me estaba empezando a gustar. El no verle en clase…el echar de menos sus insultos hacía mí…el echar de menos regañarle…el no verle. El visitarle en el correccional, el ver lo apagado que está…

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién te gustaba primero? –preguntó Hikari echa un lío.

-Sin duda…Davids –contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues el domingo…cuando vayas a verle a casa…bésale. –Así sin más, como quién habla del tiempo. Miyako tosió un par de veces mientras su cara se transformaba en un tomate maduro.

-¿QUÉ?

-Eso…que le beses. Sólo así saldrás de dudas Miyako. Bésale y sabrás lo que sientes. Y al día siguiente cuando Koushiro venga, le besas también.

-Hi..hikari…no sabía que fueras tan impulsiva. –La de gafas no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Tomaba a su amiga como una chica tímida (con pelotas de acero por su numerito con los Ishida) pero aun así, lo que estaba escuchando no se lo podía aplicar a ella misma.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre…lo siento si no es lo que querías escuchar. Ya te dije que a mi estas cosas se me daban mal.

Miyako se empezó a reír y abrazó con fuerza a Hikari. Al estar las dos de rodillas en el suelo cayeron una encima de la otra. Pero la de gafas no soltó a su amiga que tenía la cara en los pechos de ella.

-Miya dice mamá que sí… -La puerta se abrió y se cerró al mismo tiempo. El hermano pequeño de la Inoue decidió que no había visto nada. Pero fue suficiente como para que la chica se levantase de golpe y ayudase a su castaña amiga a volver a coger aire y levantarse.

-Gracias Hikari…eres una amiga genial. ¿Quieres helado? –Hikari recordaba entonces la bipolaridad que sufría su amiga y se alegró de volver a verla sonreír.

Lo que le decía el rubio no era nada malo, sino al contrario, tal vez por eso no había replicado y solo se había mantenido con los labios separados y mirando fijamente a los celestes del chico.

_-"No debe participar en Street Combat. Mi hermano le hará picadillo. Convéncele…no quisiera ver mal a Hikari…si Yagami participa, le destrozará"_

Y ahí se encontraba, en la puerta de su casa pensando si llamar o no. No hacía ni dos semanas que le había explicado el chico porqué luchaba y ahora ella se iba a meter de nuevo en eso. Sabía la reacción que iba a tener y era comprensible.

Pero el solo pensar que le destrozarían…aun recordaba la fiesta y lo lenta y estúpida que fue.

-¿Qué haces aquí Takenouchi? –preguntó la castaña entrando al porche.

-Yagami…ehh…yo…

-Mi hermano no está –sonrió la chica- llegará tarde…pasa y le esperas dentro. Mi madre hoy hará horas extra así que no creo que llegue temprano a casa.

-Gracias…pero debo volver a casa.

-Insisto, me gustaría que Tai recibiera esta sorpresa, así se animaría que lleva unos días muy apagado. Desde que discutió con nuestra madre.

Hikari se entristeció y a la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que pasar dentro de la casa.

Se sentó en una silla del salón y esperó a que Hikari la sirviera un té helado y se sentara a su lado. Ya había pasado una vez a esa casa, cuando fue a entregarle los deberes uno de los días que no fue a clase por la paliza en la fiesta.

Hikari y ella conversaron sobre trivialidades además de la futura contrincante del torneo nacional. Vio en los ojos de esa chica la superación y como ardían de emoción al saber que su próximo partido, sería con un rival de esa talla. Sin duda era hermana de Yagami.

Afuera un todoterreno había parado a la altura de la casa. De pronto un Audi paró un poco más delante y se bajó el moreno de ojos chocolate. Chocó puños con el conductor y caminó hasta la casa.

-Takenouchi está con ellos –informaban desde el todoterreno- Acaba de llegar Yagami. La chica está dentro.

-Hay que encontrar un callejón o algo que coja habitualmente.

-Es precavida, ataja por el parque cuando sale del instituto y los días que entrena con Takenouchi la lleva ella en coche.

-Buscar una solución…¡quiero a esa chica lejos de mi hermano!

El rubio acababa de entrar en la casa. Vio como su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Acababa de escuchar lo último y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza. Se acercó hasta su hermano cuando esté colgó el móvil y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el sofá, por suerte cayó en algo blando y aún funcionaba.

-Ahh Takeru, no te había escuchado llegar…

-¡Qué estás planeando! –se encaró con su hermano. Hacía un mes ni se lo había planteado, pero el sólo pensar que su hermano dañara a Hikari le hacía hervir la sangre como nunca antes.

-¿De qué vas? –Yammato se separó de él. No entendía la actitud de Takeru, pero sus ojos y como se mordía el labio le indicaban que estaba enfadado.

-¡Que me digas qué estás planeando! ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Con Kido?, ¿Akiyama?, ¿Minamoto? –Seguía buscando el rostro de su hermano, apretaba los puños con fuerza, aún podía golpear con la derecha y no se lo pensaría si su hermano se ponía a tiro.

-Takeru, no sé qué medicamento te has tomado para el dolor, pero te recomiendo que te calmes y te sientes –Yammato sabía que el rubio había atado cabos él solo. Lo mejor era que se sentara y se lo explicara.

-¡No me mandes lo que debería o no hacer! Como le pase algo a Hikari Yagami…te mataré con mis propias manos.

Algo que jamás se había imaginado estaba pasando y frente a sus ojos. Una persona le acababa de amenazar de muerte…y no una cualquiera…su propio hermano. Su sangre.

Debía calmarse. Takeru estaba herido aún de la clavícula y algún medicamento le estaría trastornando el cerebro. Se levantó y respiró hondo.

-Escúchame Takeru. Acaba de estar el tío hace unos minutos aquí. Estaba enfurecido, cada vez hay menos personas que respeta el apellido Ishida. ¿Quieres qué caigamos? Debemos ser fuertes…por el tío….por papá…por nuestra supervivencia. No puedes caer Takeru, eres mi legado…

-Eres repugnante –no sabía si era el corazón o la cabeza la que decía esas palabras a su propio hermano –Te piensas que el amor te hace débil…

-¡Lo hace! Y no…ódiame si quieres…pero el día de mañana me lo agradecerás. ¡Te ordeno que te alejes de Hikari Yagami! No puedes verla más. No voy a permitir que te vean como una persona débil.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Takeru ahora se reía, eso descontroló a Yammato que alzó su puño de inmediato- ¿Vas a pegarme?

-Estoy muy enfadado Takeru. No tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos de chico. Vete de mi vista, y vuelve cuando tengas las cosas claras.

-Las tengo Yammato…me acabas de demostrar lo débil y patético que eres. Menos mal que le he dicho a Takenouchi que le diga a Yagami que no vaya a Street Combat. Porque te hubiera aplastado como mi zapato aplasta a un insecto. ¿Y sabes por qué eres tan débil ahora y él más fuerte? Por lo mismo que yo ahora soy más fuerte que tú…porque lucho por alguien que me importa.

Yammato se dio la vuelta y pisó la mesa pequeña que estaba junto al sofá destrozándola por completo. Era eso o el cuello de su hermano pequeño.

-Ni siquiera tienes huevos de pegarme…tenías a Takenouchi, ella te hacía fuerte…ahora lo siento hermano, pero sin el amor…no eres fuerte -. Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su cuarto mientras que Yammato caía de rodillas enfrente de las astillas de la mesa de madera.

-"Eres débil…débil…débil…" –escuchaba una y otra vez. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en símbolo de desesperación.

-No lo soy…no lo soy….¡NO LOS SOY! –reventó lo que quedaba de la mesa a puñetazo limpio destrozándose los nudillos.

Cuando se calmó mando un washap a Akiyama.

-Cambio de plan. Mañana lo explico. No toquéis a Yagami Hikari.

Nunca había visto a su hermano tan furioso y a la vez tan decidido. No era por ninguna medicación, bueno…si llamamos al amor como una droga, entonces sí era por una medicación.

Las veces que ganó Street Combat ¿Era porque tenía a Takenouchi a su lado? ¿Por quién luchaba? No lo recordaba. Pero tal vez su hermano tenía razón. Luchar por algo, te convierte en más fuerte.

Tal vez Hikari Yagami fuera lo mejor en estos momentos para él. No tenía porque temer, si esa chica le volvía más fuerte como parecía.

Ahora tenía un problema mayor. Ante los ojos de su hermano era débil y estaba la cosa esa de que le había "echo un favor" diciéndole a Takenouchi que le dijera a Yagami que no fuera a Street Combat.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

-¡¿Qué qué?! –Izumi no se lo podía creer. Dejó la patata untada en ketchup encima del plato mientras veía como con total tranquilidad el moreno mordía su hot dog como si nada pasara.

-A ver, no es tan malo Koushiro, no hagas un drama.

-¿Qué no haga un drama? Me estás diciendo que no vas a participar en Street Combat, y ¿Quieres que no haga un drama? –le estaba dando un tick nervioso y todo.

-Seguiré yendo a entrenar con Gennai, todo será normal…sólo qué…no voy a participar en ese estúpido torneo. ¿Para qué Kou? ¿Para servirle en bandeja lo que está buscando Ishida? Yo no me pongo a su nivel-. En verdad en eso tenía razón Taichi. Koushiro suspiró en alto y vio como la pelirroja se sentaba al lado del moreno y le besaba los labios, aunque estos aún contuvieran restos de mostaza.

-Bonito discurso Yagami. Pero se acaba de descubrir el pastel. ¿Has sido tú quién le ha hecho cambiar de opinión verdad? –Sora le fulminó con la mirada, recordaba que meterse con su prima no era buena idea.

-Sí, ¿algún problema Izumi? Te recuerdo que tengo el teléfono de Paola y la puedo contar muchas cosas que seguro que no quieres que se sepan-. El chantaje utilizando a la cibernovia mexicana de su primo le estaba funcionando desde hacía tiempo.

-Además, lo que te he dicho no es mentira Kou. Es mejor así. No le doy lo que él quiere, y así gano sin ni siquiera participar. Ahora si me disculpas amigo, voy a dar una vuelta con mi chica –puso el puño para que le chocara, pero Koushiro seguía mirando a otra parte, como pensativo- ¿Kou?

-Eh..ah…sí…luego nos vemos –chocó el puño y miró su plato de patatas, se estaban quedando frías.

Cuando Taichi se fue se puso a pensar mientras devoraba las patatas fritas. Tal vez su amigo tuviera razón. La mejor forma de ganar a Ishida es no haciendo lo que él quiere.

Pero…así…le enfadaría más. Y no gustaba ver a un Ishida enfadado.

Tai y Sora caminaban por el instituto. Habían decidido coger el coche de la pelirroja e ir al centro a pasear como en la primera cita y visitar a su abuela de nuevo, aunque el moreno ya hubiese comido, no iba a dar ascos a un buen plato de Yakisoba casero.

Fueron hasta el parking y allí vieron como cuatro chicos estaban al lado del Audi TT rojo de la chica.

-Lo que faltaba…quédate aquí Tai. Si vas entrarás en su juego recuerda –el moreno asintió y se quedó mirando fíjamente a los cuatro.

Sora se acercó con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba ver gente cerca de su precioso coche, y menos si eran su ex y sus "perros" falderos.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi coche?

-Corrige guapa, este coche te lo compró Ishida. ¿Recuerdas? –contestó burlón Kido con su característica sonrisa.

-Cállate Kido –ordenó Ishida serio- Sora…sólo quería hablar contigo, nada más –dijo de forma tranquila el rubio.

-¿Y para eso traes a tus perros? –preguntó mirando a Kido, Akiyama y Minamoto Kouji.

-¿Cómo que perros? –saltó Kouji, pero enseguida calló al ver la cara de Ishida.

-Estaremos en la cafetería –dijo Ryo mirando al resto y notando la mirada de pocos amigos de Taichi a la lejanía.

Cuando se fueron Yammato cambió su gesto serio por uno más normal, casi impropio de él.

-Sora…te echo de menos –dijo el rubio- he comprendido muchas cosas…sin ti…me siento débil. Perdóname por favor.

-¿Qué te perdone? –Río la pelirroja- Mírate Yammato…das pena. Vienes a intentar recuperarme cuando ya me has perdido y sólo porque te sientes débil. Eres un egoista, nunca vas a cambiar. Y eres así por culpa de tu familia. Nunca vas a ser feliz Yammato…si no plantas cara a tu familia, nunca vas a ser feliz y cada día, te sentirás más débil, porque te irás quedando solo-. Yammato se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños. Él quería hacer las cosas bien y esa chica, según pensaba él, se estaba burlando. –No quiero hablar más, por favor, vete.

-Espera Sora…no puedes hacerme esto.

-¡Vete Yammato!

-Después de todo…todo lo que te he dado, todo lo que has conseguido por mi y por mi familia…si no fuese por mi, nunca hubieras entrado como entrenadora del equipo, nunca te hubieran respetado y…nunca hubieras conocido el amor –El rubio la sujetó de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera ella, ya que él no estaba por la labor. En ese momento Tai bajó corriendo las escaleras para llegar a donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué nunca hubiera conocido el amor? Tienes razón…gracias a ti, ahora soy feliz. Y que sepas…hijo de la gran puta…que tú me jodiste mi carrera como tenista profesional, al partirme la muñeca con uno de tus juegos sucios…cabrón.

-¡Eh! –gritó Taichi- ¡Suéltala!

-¿O qué? –Yammato la soltó y se iba a encarar con el moreno.

-NO, ¡basta! –Sora se interpuso entre los dos- Tai recuerda…no entres en su juego y ganarás.

-Sora…

-Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo…pero… –Escupió al suelo cerca de la zapatilla de la pelirroja –Veo que no merece la pena. ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! Tú y toda vuestra familia…nadie deja en ridículo a un Ishida y se va de rositas. ¡Nadie! –pegó una patada al espejo del coche partiéndolo.

-Vámonos Tai…tranquilo, conozco un taller que me lo arreglará en un periquete –sonrió la pelirroja. El moreno la abrazó con fuerza –Gracias Tai…

-No te tienes porqué preocupar más. Tranquila.

Por suerte para Koushiro, ya no estaba allí cuando llegó Yammato alterado gritando a todos para que se fueran de la cafetería. Empezó a destrozar las mesas y amenazar al camarero con que se callara o no se las iba a pagar. Kido veía divertido la situación mientras Kouji y Minamoto se separaban un poco de él evitando ser el blanco de alguna silla o mesa.

-Me las pagarán…juro que me las pagarán –gritó por último sentándose en una silla que quedaba "viva" y mirando al suelo.

-"Débil…muy débil" –escuchaba en su cabeza de nuevo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Me lo decís en un review?**

**El 9 lo dicho, está en proceso ya. Y allí es donde empieza el final del fic.**

**Un saludo a todos!**

**DFA.**


End file.
